


Froger Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters they will contain the warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 106
Words: 48,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: A compilation of requests about Froger that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.





	1. Breast kink

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: breast play, nipple play

Anonymous asked: How about some breast appreciation?

To say, that Freddie had great tits, was an understatement. According to Regina Taylor, Freddie had "absolutely fucking amazing tits”, which was probably closer to the truth.

When they met, the first thing Regina has noticed, was that how much her huge breasts stuck out on her short frame. One time, when she was really drunk, Regina has asked her if her back ever felt like breaking under the weight of her breasts. Freddie wasn’t very amused. Regina was convinced for a while, that they must have been enhanced, and almost choked upon finding out that no, they were one-hundred percent real.

Their first kiss also happened while Regina couldn’t help herself and just stared at Freddie’s cleavage, feeling a little bad for objectifying her friend, but she was just human, after all. No one would have been truly able to resist those curves. And so Freddie smirked, gingerly tilting her chin upwards, until her eyes finally moved from her chest to her face, meeting Freddie’s dangerous, dark eyes. The other girl’s voice was practically dripping with honey, when she purred:

"Like what you see?”

And Regina has leaned forward to capture her lips in a deep kiss, and, as they say, the rest is history.

Well, now that they were officially girlfriends, Regina felt much more free and comfortable to ogle Freddie.

She just couldn’t resist: sometimes she sneaked up on Freddie from behind, cupping her breasts, not even in a sexual manner, they just felt so nice in her hands. She also had a tendency to randomly slip her hand under Freddie’s shirt when they were watching Tv, absentmindedly massaging her curves. Freddie didn’t seem to mind, though, she liked to have that effect on her girlfriend.

More often than not, Freddie has found shirts so deeply cut-out there was absolutely nothing decent about them, and she just wore them at home, knowing right well they drove her girlfriend crazy. She knew how to play Regina, it was really easy: bending forward deliberately, somehow always managing to find a position where her chest was constantly in Regina’s face, complaining about the hot weather and dripping some cool water right onto her cleavage, making a big show of it, enjoying the way Regina’s eyes darkened with hunger. It always worked, because Freddie has always found herself either pressed up to the wall or flat on her back after these little games, Regina’s hands and mouth all over her chest.

Because, of course, they made good use of of Freddie’s assets in a sexual way as well.

Most of their foreplay consisted of Regina sucking on her girlfriend’s nipples until they were sore, fondling and squeezing her breasts, marking her territory with hickeys in deep purple colors. Even when Freddie was on top, and she was the one to make Regina writhe and arch her back under her with pleasure, Regina has found a way to grab onto Freddie’s boobs. Not to mention, that watching Freddie’s breasts jiggle in front of her face when she fingered her, was the most beautiful sight in the entire world.

The way Freddie was looking right now under her was also a truly gorgeous sight to behold.

She had the black-haired girl on her back, Regina straddling her hips, leaning forward to play with her breasts, massaging them languidly, enjoying the way they moulded under her fingers. Freddie was beautifully flushed, hair spreading around her head on the pillow, lips kiss-bitten and swollen, looking down at Regina’s fingers, following her every movement.

''God, I fucking love your tits.” Regina growled, still kneading them, not being able to resist making them jiggle slightly. Freddie rolled her eyes, but she smiled anyways.

"Yeah, I know. You only tell me that every day.”

"Because it’s true.” The blonde giggled, leaning down to suck a large nipple into her mouth, making Freddie moan and arch her back off the bed. She grinned around the swollen nub, her fingers pinching the other nipple, rolling them, her thumb brushing it teasingly. She looked up at Freddie from under her lashes, marvelling in the sight of Freddie squeezing her eyes shut, pink lips slightly parted in pleasure. She pulled her mouth off of her nipple with a small 'pop’, switching to lick around it, flicking it with her tongue playfully. She could feel Freddie squirm beneath her. Thank God, Freddie’s breasts weren’t only beautiful, but they were also extremely sensitive, an information that Regina took great advantage of.

"Fuck…” Freddie moaned, biting her lip when Regina switched to lick her other nipple and play with the one she just abandonded with her fingers. "Darling, you’re so good at this.”

Regina just smiled into her skin in answer, before pinching Freddie’s nipple hard, eliciting a loud whimper from the other girl.

"I could do this for the rest of my life.” Regina whispered hotly against her chest, pressing a kiss onto the tip of her rock-hard nipple. "I would never take my mouth off you. Never ever.”

"You would die, darling.”

"What a way to go.” Regina grinned, now pinching both of Freddie’s nipples between her fingers, kissing all over the plump mounds. Freddie was now shaking under her, her upper body lifting off the bed slightly to push her boobs further into the blonde’s hands. Regina looked up at her, eyes dark and full of hunger, her pupils blown wide.

"Wouldn’t you like that? Having my mouth and hands all over your huge, perfect tits all the time? Kissing and sucking on them without a break? And you would be pleasured every single second of every day.”

Freddie moaned, throwing her head back against the pillow when Regina squeezed both of her breasts roughly, pushing them together, kissing and biting all over her soft skin. Freddie looked down at her, another moan leaving her lips upon seeing Regina still holding her breasts close to one another, now being able to quickly switch from one nipple to the other, tongue teasing her in the most delicious way possibe.

The blonde sucked as much of her breasts as she was able to into her mouth, eyes never leaving Freddie’s. She couldn’t help but smirk when Freddie finally threw her head back again, panting harshly. She used that moment to deliver a harsh bite, making the other girl yelp, before she immadiately soothed over the abused flesh with her tongue.

"Shit, Regina…”

"Are you, close, baby? Could you come like this?” Regina husked, squeezing her again roughly, fingers digging into the soft flesh, making Freddie hiss in both pain and pleasure.

"I don’t know…”

"I do. You can do it, baby. Will you be a good girl, and come for me?”

Freddie moaned and nodded furiously, hands fisting in the sheets desperately. Regina eased her grip on her breasts and sucked her nipples into her mouth again, tongue twisting around them in a maddening dance, pulling off slightly until she was only teasing the tip, then sliding down again, lips wrapping around the sore, swollen nubs.

Freddie’s entire body was shaking, muscles tensing everywhere, the tendons in her neck tight as she arched off the bed, moaning obscenely.

"Please…ahh…I’m close…”

Regina nipped at her playfully, knowing that this will push her closer to the edge. Freddie almost the tore the sheets with the force she was gripping them, tears filling up her eyes from the overwhelming pleasure.

"Ahh, fuck, Reg…pinch them…”

Regina grinned and obliged, pulling her mouth off of her and roughly pinched her nipples between her fingers, rolling and pulling on them, coaxing the most beautiful sounds out of Freddie.

"That’s it baby, come for me…”

Freddie did, with a loud moan that sounded suspiciously like Regina’s name, but it was hard to tell in her euphoric state. She was panting harshly, body shaking with the force of her orgasm. Regina chuckled, pressing soothing little kisses onto her poor, abused nipples.

"That was fucking beautiful.” She sighed happily, not being able to resist sneaking out her tongue and lick once more at the reddened nubs, only pulling away when Freddie swatted at her head.

"Give me a little break, my nipples are gonna fall off.” Freddie whined, and Regina leaned up to kiss the pout away from her lips.

"Well we certainly can’t have that…what am I gonna play with, then?”

Freddie laughed in disbelief, pulling her down into another kiss. She was one hell of a lucky woman with this breast fetishist extraordinaire.

And Regina thought the same; that she was extremely lucky too.


	2. I Gotta Be Cool, Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, tub sex

Anonymous asked: Froger fooling around in a hot tub after a long boring day of song writing and just being blinded by lust

Freddie scooted forward to make enough place for her girlfriend, who slipped in behind her, arms immediately wrapping around her middle. The singer let out a contented little hum when Regina dropped a kiss upon her shoulder. She leaned her head back, resting it on Regina’s chest comfortably.

"Feeling better?” The drummer asked, pressing another kiss, this time onto Freddie’s cheeks who sighed happily, her own hand enclosing around Regina’s, idly stroking her fingers.

"So much better.” She breathed out, eyes immediately slipping closed in warm bliss. That was, until she felt a cheeky hand cup her breast, thumb lightly brushing her nipple. She opened her eyes again, looking back at her girlfriend who just stared down at her innocently.

"I thought we were supposed to be relaxing.” Freddie teased, but she clearly didn’t mind Regina’s antics, not when the blonde’s fingers expertly played with her breasts, slowly but surely riling her up.

"This is relaxing.” The drummer husked, lightly nipping at Freddie’s earlobe, making her shiver slightly. "Much more relaxing than being hunched over your notebook.”

Freddie whined in response. They spent the entire day trying to come up with songs for their new album, but it was a very slowly process, so slow, in fact, that they’ve gotten nowhere with it. When Regina suggested they take a little break, Freddie was more than happy to go along with anything she had in mind, as long as it had nothing to do with songwriting.

The singer sighed happy, slowly relaxing back against Regina, gasping softly when nimble fingers pinched a nipple, rolling it slowly. Regina started peppering kisses over her neck and shoulderblades again, occasionally nipping at the soft skin with her teeth when she was feeling particularly cheeky. One of her hands kept playing with Freddie’s nipple, the other gently sliding across her stomach, rubbing it in slow circles, knowing it was gonna drive Freddie crazy. She was right. She’s only spent a few seconds stroking her lower belly before she could feel the dark-haired woman squirm, legs opening slowly as if in invitation.

Regina smirked, gently biting at Freddie’s shoulder, her tongue sneaking out to lick a long, playful stripe across the hurt flesh. Freddie whined, the water sloshing as she started moving around impatiently, clearly wanting Regina to finally get on with it. She let out a gasp when Regina finally had mercy on her, one hand slipping between her legs under the warm water, a finger lightly brushing against her clit.

"I want to see your face.” Freddie rasped after a few minutes of being teased, essentially stopping Regina’s hand on her clit. She turned around, splashing a little water out of the tub as she moved, until she was face-to-face with her girlfriend. The smile splayed across Regina’s lips was the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen, and Freddie couldn’t resist leaning forward to press their lips together, opening her mouth eagerly when she felt the drummer’s tongue drag across her lips, seeking entrance.

They started out with a slow, lazy rhythm, tongues sliding against one another, Freddie mirroring Regina’s hands that came up to rest on her breasts again, pinching lightly at a hard nipple, making the blonde gasp into her mouth, her hips jumping slightly.

Their kisses turned wild after a while, teeth clashing as they moaned into each other’s mouth, Freddie’s hand travelling all over Regina’s body until she reached her final destination, slipping between Regina’s legs, clever fingers toying with her swollen clit. Regina whimpered, hips bucking into Freddie’s hand, while her own returned between Freddie’s thighs, mirroring the singer’s movements on her clit.

Freddie panted and rested their foreheads together, whining when Regina slipped a finger inside. She followed suit, penetrating Regina easily, the wetness of her arousal and the warm water around them easing the way. Regina moaned softly, grabbing the back of Freddie’s head, pulling her into another, bruising kiss, teeth pulling on her lower lip until the singer whined, her own free hand flying up to tug at the blonde tresses, pulling her impossibly closer.

They both slipped in a second finger at the same time, letting out a deep moan into each other’s mouth. Regina spread her thighs wider, allowing Freddie to nestle between them, hand moving rhythmically. The singer buried her face in Regina’s neck, panting into the hot skin, her breath dampening it as she started pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses all over her throat, sucking a mark into the creamy skin just above her pulse point, Regina shuddering beneath her.

Regina started pumping Freddie quicker, slipping in a third finger for good measure, scissoring them, stretching her out the way she knew the singer liked. She was perfectly fine with two fingers, gently grabbing Freddie’s wrist, stopping her when she was about to do the same.

Freddie moaned loudly, hips moving frantically against Regina’s hand, her inner walls clenching around the digits, muscles tensing as her G-spot was being worked on, making her entire body shiver despite the warm water.

She hooked her fingers, looking for Regina’s sweet spot, and…there; she could immediately feel as the blonde’s hips bucked against her hand, her own fingers picking up their pace inside Freddie.

"You’re so beautiful.” Freddie whimpered, eyes taking in Regina’s gorgeous, flushed face, her blue eyes swimming with lust, teeth clamping down on her lower lip in pleasure.

"So are you, fuck.” Regina moaned out, her free hand cupping Freddie’s breast again, pinching her rock-hard nipple, coaxing beautiful sounds out of her. Freddie whimpered, throwing her head back, hips stuttering, fucking herself and Regina at the same time at a wild, quick pace, the blonde moaning along with her.

"Look at me. Freddie, look at me.”

She did, eyes meeting Regina’s lusftul ones, and she felt an aroused flush creep onto her face.

"So gorgeous…ahh…you feel so good around my fingers… and you feel so good inside me…fuck, you’re so bloody perfect.”

Freddie whined, a high, needy sound escaping her throat. She could feel heat coil in her lower belly, her orgasm building up. She didn’t pull her eyes away from Regina, she kept looking into her beautiful, sky-blue eyes, watching as her face contorted in pleasure when Freddie fucked hard into her G-spot, and this was a sight so gorgeous, it was enough to push Freddie over the edge. She came with a loud shout of Regina’s name, clenching down on her fingers hard. Regina followed her only a few seconds later, with a high-pitched whine, grabbing Freddie’s hand to keep her flush against her most sensitive spot as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm.

She sagged back against the edge of the tub, Freddie burying her face in her chest, panting heavily. Regina gently carded her fingers through Freddie’s sweaty hair. They stayed inside each other, their fingers not moving, just contentedly filling the other up.

"You were right, I feel much more relaxed, darling. But I think we need to take an actual bath, you’re all sweaty.”

Regina swatted at her head, snorting. "Like you’re one to talk. Your hair is like ninety-five percent sweat.”

"Will you wash it for me?” Freddie asked hopefully, looking up at her with her big, chocolate brown eyes, and Regina felt her heart melting into a puddle in her ribcage.

"Only if you wash mine.” She answered with a low chuckle. Freddie nodded eagerly, leaning forward to press their lips together again.

They were wrapped up in each other for a long time, enjoying their own little, personal Heaven of bubbly water and soft, honey-sweet kisses.


	3. Regina in glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut

Anonymous asked: Freddie having a thing for Regina wearing her reading glasses and at first Regina trying to hide the fact that she even needs glasses until she realised the effect it had on Freddie

The first time Freddie saw Regina in glasses, she honestly couldn’t decide whether she wanted to melt right there, or jump on top of her girlfriend to ravish her. Regina in reading glasses was the perfect combination of adorable and sexy, and it made Freddie kind of sad, that she seemed to be so ashamed of having to wear glasses.

For a long time, Regina pretended she didn’t even need one. Her sunglasses were prescription, so she was hitting two birds with one stone: she was able to see properly, and she also managed to look hot and fashionable while doing so.

But of course, she couldn’t wear them all the time, so she resorted to squinting at everything she read while Freddie was around, only pulling out her reading glasses when Freddie was in the shower or somewhere else. Freddie never said anything about glasses being unattractive or lame, it was all in Regina’s head. She didn’t like the way she looked in them, they changed her entire face, and she always felt like some sort of teacher’s pet, smarty pants kid in them. And she didn’t want to look like a freaking child, she was already baby-faced enough without those stupid glasses. She wanted to look hot and seductive, and she thought that was impossible with glasses.

Freddie didn’t quite share her opinion.

She came out of the bathroom earlier than she planned because she forgot her pyjamas, strodding back into the bedroom completely naked, and that’s when she stumbled upon the sight of Regina reading a book, glasses perched on her nose, hair up in a messy bun, and her brain short-circuited. Regina looked up, her face going red as a tomato, spluttering something almost completely unintelligible, chucking off her glasses like they burnt her face. Freddie didn’t quite manage to explain what she felt, so Regina could rightfully think she found it weird and unattractive. In reality, Freddie went back to showering, masturbating under the spray of the water at the thought of Regina going down on her, wearing her glasses, looking up at her innocently from behind the lenses.

She managed to explain to her gilfriend a few days later, that she found her incredibly hot like that, but Regina had a hard time believing that. Who the hell could find her hot in those monstrosities? Well, Freddie did, apparently, because after almost hours of begging, Regina reluctantly put on her glasses, which resulted in Freddie mounting her and fucking her into the mattress in an instant.

So, perhaps, she wasn’t even that unattractive in glasses.

From then on, Regina purposefully wore her glasses around the house, even when she didn’t actually need them, enjoying the way Freddie blushed profusely, biting her lip everytime her eyes fell upon her face. Regina liked to tease her about this, all the while her own self-confidence grew, and she didn’t feel so ugly in glasses anymore.

They were currently on the bed, Freddie sitting on Regina’s lap, who was just so conveniently wearing her glasses at the moment, the couple making out lazily. Regina groaned, grabbing a handul of Freddie’s ass and squeezing it, when the other woman nipped at her lower lip playfully.

Freddie pulled away, inspecting Regina’s face, her own cheeks pinkening as she was eyeing the way her glasses perched on her nose. Regina caught her staring, smirking at her.

"I never would have guessed you’d be into glasses, babe.” Regina chuckled, hands travelling up to Freddie’s hips to rest there.

"And I never would’ve guessed you needed them in the first place, yet here we are. Not like I mind it. You look absolutely delicious in them, my darling.”

She leaned down to press another kiss onto Regina’s plump lips, the blonde grinning against her mouth.

"Why do you like them so much, anyway?”

Freddie pulled back again, thoughtfully running her eyes across her girlfriend’s face, taking in the sight before her.

"It’s just…it’s so cute and sexy at the same time. Innocent and sultry. The things I could imagine with you wearing them…”

She shuddered at the mental images that flashed through her brain, jumping slightly when Regina grabbed her ass again, the blonde’s eyes darkening dangerously behind the lenses.

"Tell me all the things you imagined.”

Regina leaned forward, pressing hot kisses along Freddie’s throat, nipping and sucking at the warm skin, enjoying the way she squirmed on her lap.

"All kinds of things…you, eating me out while you’re still wearing them…or maybe some roleplay?”

Regina hummed against her skin, her interest rising.

''What kind of roleplay, babe?”

"Like a sexy teacher?”

"Uh-uh. Wearing my glasses and teasing you, calling you a bad girl and bending you over the desk to punish you?”

"Fuck…” Freddie groaned, grinding down on Regina’s lap involuntarily. The blonde chuckled, licking her lips like a cat that just got the cream.

"Or we could reverse the roles, and I could be a sexy little student, in my smart-looking glasses…”

She sucked another hickey into Freddie’s skin, her tongue tracing her work appreciatively.

"Which one would you like?”

"All is fine with me, as long as you have you the glasses on.” Freddie breathed out, making the blonde laugh amusedly.

"Well, in that case” she growled, "I say we turn one of your fantasies into reality, right now. With the glasses on, of course.”


	4. Teacher/student roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: roleplay, oral sex, vaginal sex, dirty talk

Anonymous asked: Okay can u pls continue the froger ask where Freddie goes crazy for reginas glasses and they go through with the teacher role play

Since it was an idea born in the heat of the moment, they didn’t exactly have time to get proper costumes, but it didn’t really matter; the only accesory, that mattered was on Regina’s face, so none of them really minded that they had to make peace with wearing pyjamas.

Well, Regina was the only one wearing them, because Freddie was already buck naked by Regina’s command, obediently kneeling on the floor at her feet. Regina could already feel herself grow incredibly wet at the sight: Freddie so eager and ready to please was always a fantastic image, that never failed to turn her on beyond belief.

She reached down, fingers teasingly caressing Freddie’s cheeks.

"You know why you’re being punished, don’t you?” She husked, smirking when she saw the goosebumps rising on Freddie’s bare skin. The black-haired woman looked up at her from under her long, thick lashes, eyes as big and innocent as a baby deer’s.

"Because…I talked during your lesson?” Freddie couldn’t help but chuckle at her own uncertain voice. When you start having a sexual roleplay without any preparation beforehand, you had to improvise, and sometimes not the sexiest or well-thought out sentences managed to leave your lips. Regina didn’t seem to be bothered by that, though.

"That’s right. You talk an awful lot.” The ,,teacher” tutted, her thumb brushing over Freddie’s plush lips, marvelling in the way she immediately opened her mouth, allowing Regina to slip her finger inside. The blonde swore lightly under her breath when Freddie’s tongue brushed against her thumb in a small kitten-lick, all the while never breaking eye-contact with her girlfriend.

"You need to learn how to keep your mouth shut.”

Freddie whimpered softly, squeezing her thighs together to relieve some of her her arousal. If there was one thing Regina was extremely good at, it was dirty talk. She sucked on the thumb inside her mouth, testingly, knowing right away that she was doing this right, because Regina swore again, her other hand tugging down her pyjama shorts, until they pooled around her ankle.

She pulled her thumb out of Freddie’s mouth with a small pop, than grabbed her chin.

"Come here. Let me teach you how to shut up.”

She released Freddie’s jaw , only to fist her hand in her black, silky hair, yanking her closer until she had her blushing face lined up to her crotch. Freddie whimpered again, licking her lips in anticipation, but she was waiting for permission, wanting to be a really good girl for her teacher after she managed to piss her off so much. Instead of saying anything, Regina simply pushed Freddie’s face to where she needed her the most, and her girlfriend immediately sprung into action, wet, warm tongue sneaking out to lick a long stripe across her folds.

Regina threw her head back, a full-body shiver running over her as that amazing tongue kept teasing her, sliding over the full length of her pussy, but not dipping inside just yet. Regina growled, grabbing onto Freddie’s hair again, guiding her face upwards, and the obedient student started flicking her clit with the tip of her tongue, before she sucked the swollen nub into her mouth, quietly moaning around it, making Regina let out a high, needy whine.

"Fuck…” She moaned, her hips grinding against Freddie’s face. Freddie grabbed onto her thighs for support, talented lips still wrapped around Regina’s clit as she looked up at her, another little moan being forced out of her and essentially into Regina, when she saw Regina’s dark eyes glistening down at her from behind those sexy glasses.

"Made you shut up right away, huh?” Regina husked, a low chuckle leaving her lips that turned into a deep groan when Freddie’s tongue left her clit to play around her soaked entrance. She bucked her hips forward, signalling for Freddie to get on with it and slip inside, and she did, her tongue pushing into her slowly, picking up an almost lazy rhythm as she fucked into her girlfriend, humming softly when she felt her clench down around the tip of her tongue.

Regina rolled her hips against her face, head thrown back, a beautiful flush creeping down from her cheeks to her neck, as she started grinding on her face faster, pulling Freddie even closer. Freddie obliged, pointing her tongue and jabbing into her harder, coaxing loud moans and groans out of her girlfriend above her.

When Freddie somehow managed to suck the almost entirety of her throbbing pussy into her mouth, Regina came with a shout, neck arching as she threw her head back against the wall, hips moving frantically against those sinful lips, fingers shaking in Freddie’s hair as the last waves of her orgasm washed through her.

She released Freddie’s hair, pushing her away a bit when she tried to lick at her oversensitive clit again. Regina almost came again at the sight of Freddie licking her lips with an appreciative little hum, wiping her chin where some of Regina’s arousal dripped down, licking the the rest off her fingers.

Before she could register what was going on, she was dragged onto her feet and pushed onto the coffee table that was now supposed to function as the teacher’s desk, whimpering softly when her hard nipples rubbed against the smooth surface.

Regina was behind her in an instant, grabbing her thighs and spreading them. She shuddered at the sight of Freddie, open and spread apart before her, wetness running down her thighs, her abandoned clit almost visibly throbbing.

She wasted no time rubbing her clit with two fingers, Freddie letting out needy whines and whimpers, spreading her legs even further apart.

"I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk for a week.” Regina growled into her ears, Freddie keening high in her throat, nodding desperately.

She gasped when one of Regina’s hands sneaked forward from behind her to pinch her aching nipples, making Freddie push her hips back against nothing in desperation.

Regina finally had mercy on her, slipping two of her fingers in right away, Freddie immediately clenching down on them with a loud moan, hips circling back.

The blonde had half the mind to draw this out, but she knew from the way Freddie was shaking beneath her, that the poor thing is gonna explode if she doesn’t get her relief soon. She leaned in close to Freddie’s ears, nipping at her earlobe with her teeth.

"You wanna come, don’t you?”

"Yes! Please, Miss Taylor…” Freddie keened, and Regina would have lied if she said that being adressed like that wasn’t music to her ears.

"Then promise me you’ll stop being a bad girl, and won’t talk during my lesson again.” She growled, not being able to stop herself from slapping Freddie’s ass once, hard.

"I promise! I’ll be a very good girl, please, Miss Taylor!” Freddie sobbed, hips moving back with such force she almost knocked Regina away. The blonde picked up her pace, fucking into Freddie so hard the air was punched out of her lungs, and she was only able to let out little gasps and whimpers.

Freddie was a babbling, sobbing mess by the time Regina was finished with her, practically screaming when Regina’s fingers relentlessly fucked into her G-spot, the fingers on her other hand pinching and pulling on her nipples to the point of it almost being painful. Her entire body convulsed with the force of her orgasm, almost headbutting the table beneath her, her inner muscles clamping down on Regina’s fingers so hard, it was a wonder she didn’t break them.

Regina peppered little kisses all over her shoulders and neck, softly cooing to her as she carefully pulled out, cradling the shaking Freddie back against her chest.

"This was fucking amazing.” Freddie panted, head falling back against the blonde’s shoulders limply.

"Agreed.” Regina smirked, pressing another kiss onto Freddie’s sweaty temple. "If I knew wearing glasses would result in stuff like this…I would have worn them earlier.”

Freddie chuckled lowly, patting Regina’s thigh with a knowing smirk.

"Whatever you say…Miss Taylor.”

Regina groaned, pulling her into a deep kiss.


	5. That old fucking hag

Anonymous asked: Okay yes these froger asks What about reg cheering up an insecure Freddie after she heard someone’s unnecessary comment about her

Regina was already grinning as she closed the door behind her, knowing that her gorgeous girlfriend is probably waiting for her. She hummed under her breath as she took off her shoes and coat, prancing into the living room from where she heard the faint sound of the TV.

"Honey, I’m home!” She announced giddily, her arms opening on a hug as she entered the room, but she immediately faltered when her eyes fell on Freddie, curled up on the couch, face pale and eyes red, a clear sign that she’s been crying.

"Oh no.” Regina muttered as she walked over to Freddie, dropping to her knees and grabbing her hands, smothering them in kisses.

"What’s wrong?” She asked, looking up again. Freddie sighed, and tiredly heaved herself into a sitting position. She bit her lip, eyes glued to the floor instead of looking at Regina. The blonde gently took her chin between her fingers, tilting her face upwards, making Freddie finally look into her eyes. Her heart clenched painfully, when she saw fresh tears gather in her girlfriend’s eyes.

''What happened?” She tried again, lightly caressing Freddie’s cheeks. The black-haired girl let out a shaky breath, then swallowed thickly.

"I…went to get some stuff for dinner.” She started, obviously having a hard time fighting back her tears. Regina waited patiently for her to continue, watching her face with concern in her eyes.

"It was that old lady at the cash register, you know the one that’s always so grumpy.”

Regina nodded, and she already felt anger rise up in her. That woman was an absolute nightmare who clearly hated her job, and she took it out on the customers. Whatever happened, that old hag definitely had a big part in it.

"I accidentally gave her less money, but I fixed it quickly, I swear. And I…as I was putting everything away, I heard her talk to another costumer. About me.”

A fat tear trickled down her face, and she sniffed.

"What did she say?” Regina tried to keep her voice soft and symphatetic, but it wasn’t an easy task when she felt like exploding with anger.

"She said, that…that I’m not only ugly, but also dumb. And she called me an immigrant with rat teeth and cow tits.”

Regina saw red. She really wanted to grab something and trash it against the nearest wall, but Freddie didn’t need to deal with a blaze of anger on top of everything else. She pulled Freddie into a tight hug, rubbing her back in slow, soothing circles as her girlfriend sobbed into her chest, her small body shaking.

Freddie managed to calm down a little after a few minutes, her sobs quieting into small sniffles. She pulled away from Regina, letting out a deep, sad sigh.

Regina brought her hand up to wipe her tears away, eventually cradling her cheeks and leaning forward to press their lips together. Freddie hang her head, worrying her lower lips between her teeth again.

"Look at me.” Regina said gently. Freddie shook her head, her face contorting as new waves of tears threatened to spill out.

"Baby, please look at me.” Regina asked again, making her voice as kind as soothing as she could muster. Freddie finally lifted her head, teary eyes meeting Regina’s.

"You’re beautiful, and smart.” Regina said, her voice one-hundred percent honest. Before Freddie could protest, she continued.

"That wrinkly sack of shit is just jealous that she’s never going to be as pretty as you.”

"But it wasn’t just her, other people…”

"Who cares about other people?” Regina grabbed Freddie’s face with both of her hands, looking into her eyes deeply.

"You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, I’m not kidding. Your teeth are fucking adorable. My heart almost melted on the spot when I first saw you smile at me. From then on, I made it my mission to make you smile as much as possible, because I wanted to see it again and again.”

Freddie couldn’t help it, when the corners of her lips tugged upwards instinctively, blushing when Regina grinned at her.

"Yeah, just like that. And your tits? Oh, man.” She whistled lowly, making Freddie snort and roll her eyes, but her smile didn’t fade away. In fact, it just became wider.

"Honestly, she’s just mad because hers will never bounce like these amazing babies right here.”

She cheekily pinched Freddie’s nipple through her shirt, making her yelp and swat her hand away with a small laugh.

"The point is,” Regina continued, "You’re fucking gorgeous, and it doesn’t matter what other people think. Especially what racist assholes think.”

Freddie nodded slowly, the tightness easing in her chest at Regina’s words. She giggled when the blonde dropped a kiss onto the tip of her nose.

"My beautiful Desi princess.” Regina cooned, making Freddie blush and wrap her arms around her neck to pull her into another kiss.

Maybe that grumpy old cashier found her ugly, but her amazing girlfiend found her positively perfect, and guess whose opinion mattered more, in the end.


	6. Attention seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Froger where Regina has been busy so to get her attention Freddie puts together the perfect outfit to entice Regina

Regina has always been busy for quite a while now. There was always some big test or exam that she had to prepare to, and of course, Freddie understood that, but she couldn’t exactly mute that little selfish part of heir brain that simply wanted attention from her girlfriend. They haven’t had sex in weeks, and even their cuddles were sometimes interrupted by Regina shooting out of the bed because she suddenly remembered that she forgot to submit an essay. And honestly, this was driving Freddie crazy.

No matter what she did, she just couldn’t get Regina to focus on her for a little bit. She was trying hard, she really was, from massages that were bound to end up in sex to trying to go down on Regina while she was seated at her computer, working on another essay, but nothing was working. She simply pushed Freddie away, sometimes even getting a little mad at her for trying to distract her from studying. So, Freddie slowly formulated a new plan.

Ambushing Regina while she was buried in a book or her laptop was clearly not a good idea, so she had to come up with something else, something much more subtle.

This is how she ended up bying that gorgeous black lacey dress that was cut-out so deeply, her breasts were almost spilling out of it. It was also very short, not ideal for bending over or standing above someone on the escalator, but it definitely sufficed for seducing purposes. She probably didn’t even have to leave the house in it, if her plan worked out.

Freddie announced earlier that afternoon, that she was going out with some friends. She even tried to tease Regina by joking that she’s gonna flirt with everyone she meets, but her girlfriend just hummed behind her book, clearly too caught up in her own word to focus on anything else. Freddie huffed, but smirked behind her back. You don’t care now, but let’s see how that changes when you’ll see me tonight.

When the night rolled around, Freddie disappeared in the bathroom, and sprung into action; she didn’t straighten her hair like usual, because she knew her natural curly hair made Regina go crazy. Instead, she even curled it a little bit to put more emphasis on her luscious locks. She slipped the dress on, finishing off the look with a pair of high-heeled ankle boots. Freddie finished the last touches of her winged eyeliner before checking herself in the mirror with a satisfied smirk. Yes, she looked good enough to eat, which is exactly what she was aiming for.

When she exited the bathroom, Regina was still buried in her book. Freddie forced a nonchalant look onto her face as she pretended to get ready to leave.

"I’m leaving!” She announced, making Regina look up. The book literally fell out of her hands and onto the floor when her eyes fell upon her gorgeous girlfriend who looked like some gothic princess, every sinful thought manifested into human form.

Freddie bit her lip teasingly for good measure when she saw the way Regina’s eyes darkened hungrily as they raked over her form, taking her in.

"What?” Freddie asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. She barely had time to realize what’s happening before she was pushed against the door, her hands pinned above her head, and a knee slipping inside her thighs to push against her crotch, making her whimper.

"You attention-seeker little slut.” Regina growled from where she was already sucking a mark into the sensitive skin of Freddie’s neck. "You’re not even going anywhere, are you?”

Freddie shook her head, letting out a little moan when Regina’s teeth grazed across the blossoming hickey on her neck.

"You’re only doing this to distract me, huh?” The blonde chuckled, one hand releasing Freddie’s wrists to slip between her legs and under the dress, a deep, guttural groan leaving her lips when she felt that Freddie wasn’t wearing any underwear.

"Is it working?” Freddie breathed, a moan escaping when she felt Regina push one finger inside.

"Fuck, yes. I guess I needed a break, anyway.” Regina drawled and started moving her finger in quick, hard thrusts, barely leaving any time for Freddie to adjust to the stretch. It wasn’t that big of a problem after all, Freddie was already wet when she left the bathroom, thinking about the outcome of that night, if things went according to plan.

And they clearly did, because soon Regina slipped another finger inside, pumping in-and-out of Freddie mercilessly, the tips of her fingers rubbing against her G-spot with every thrust. Freddie threw her head back against the door, moaning loudly, one hand fisted in Regina’s hair as she pulled her closer, whining when she felt the blonde bite along her neck again.

It didn’t take long for Freddie to come like this: her hips moved down in rhythym of Regina’s fingers, fucking herself on them, her entire body shuddering and turning into mush under those amazing fingers. She finally reached her climax with a loud cry of Regina’s name after a particularly hard thrust against her sweet spot, grinding down against Regina’s hand one last time as she rode her orgasm out.

She was a flushed, panting mess when Regina pulled out of her. A smug smirk appeared on her face as she saw how flushed the blonde’s face was as well. She grabbed Regina’s wrist, sucking her fingers that were coated in her own arousal into her mouth with an obscene moan, making Regina gasp.

"You’re unbeliavable.” The blonde breathed. Freddie chuckled, releasing Regina’s fingers with a small pop.

"I thought nothing could make you leave those stupid books anymore, darling.”

"I’m sorry for not paying enough attention to you.” Regina said softly, pressing a gentle kiss onto Freddie’s lips. "You know that the exams are coming up…”

"I know.” Freddie smiled, leaning forward to brush their noses together. ''I just wanted to have some fun for the both of us.”

"How considerate of you.” Regina chuckled, pressing another kiss onto Freddie’s lips. The dark-haired girl smiled, gently pushing her away.

"Alright, go back to studying, I know you still have a lot of things that…”

She squeaked when Regina pushed her back against the door in the middle of the sentence, essentially cutting her off. The blonde’s eyes were dangerously dark as she was licking her lips like a cat that just got the cream.

"Who said I’m going back to it just yet?”

Freddie grinned triumphantly.


	7. Kitchen Disasters

Anonymous asked: Freddie and Regina trying to work together to cook a meal and it not going well

"I mean…it’s a basic stew, how hard could it be?”

Regina mused with a little cheerful tone, but the mess around her kind of proved her optimism wrong. She basically massacred the meat into gory little pieces that were scattered all around on the kitchen counter, every other ingredient either spilled out or were absolutely not properly prepared, like the sad potatoes peeled by Freddie, that resembled an abstract artpiece rather than a vegetable.

"Honestly, darling, I’m not sure.” Freddie frowned, looking down at the cookbook in her hands like it just called her a slur. Literally nothing made sense in it for her. She’s tried to warn Regina about them being quite incompetent in the kitchen, but the blonde insisted that today is the perfect day for them to learn how to actually cook.

"Some salt…what the fuck is "some salt”?” Regina groaned in frustration, trying to remember the recipe. "Freddie, are you sure it only says "some salt”?”

Freddie skimmed over the recipe again, nodding.

"Yes.”

"Absolutely no intelligible measurements?”

"It’s written here black and white. Some salt.”

Regina huffed, pouring the white substance into her hands. She had absolutely no idea, what ,,some” was supposed to mean when it came to seasoning food, so she decided to follow her instincts. Well, those instincts just told her to dump the entire handful all over the meat, and that is exactly what she ended up doing.

"Isn’t that a little too much?” Freddie asked, a little concerned. Regina shook her head confidently, a smug smile splayed across her lips.

"Nah, it’s fine. I can feel it in my heart.”

Freddie snorted, turning to the stove to turn it on. She froze. So far, they only microwaved food, but never actually used the stove. It was basically pointless for them to own one, but "every normal house has one, trust me on this” she has said, which, for Regina, seemed like a perfectly convincing argument. Right now, Freddie wasn’t so sure of herself anymore.

"Uhm…Reg?”

"Yes, honey?” The blonde replied nonchalantly while sniffing the meat. It smelled good with the seasoning, even raw. That put a confident smile on her face. If it smells this good right now, how amazing would it smell and taste, once it’s cooking?

"Do you know how to turn on the stove?”

Regina turned around, her smile faltering a little. Freddie looking completely panicked also didn’t help her own insecurity.

"Well…uhm…of course I do!” She lied, trying to return to her "masterchef” setting, which was quite phony in the first place, considering she had absolutely no idea what she was doing.

"That’s good, because I don’t know.” Freddie stepped back, looking at Regina expectantly. The blonde gulped, immediately regretting her smugness.

"Well?” Freddie raised her eyebrows questioningly. Regina took a deep breath, marching over to the stove and blindly reaching for the first button. Nothing happened.

"Maybe it’s broken.” She murmured, pushing the button again and again. Freddie suddenly noticed a little orange light lighting up next to the button.

''I think it’s working, like…the light is on.” She pointed to the little source of light. Regina frowned, than slapped her own forehead with a deep groan.

"Fuck…I turned on the oven.” She pushed the button again to turn it off, wincing. So, now they managed to discover how the oven works, but they still didn’t know how to kick the stove into gear. Not to mention, there were more than two buttons on that godforsaken thing.

"I thought you said you knew how to use it.” Freddie tutted with a little smirk, squealing when Regina pinched her ass playfully.

"Hush, you. Okay, maybe I don’t know.”

Freddie rubbed her chin thoughtfully, inspecting the different buttons. She reached for one, turning the knob. She almost fell on her ass when a loud hiss and a blue flame showed up.

"I did it!” She yelped happily. "Look, Regina, I made it work!”

"Yeah, you did. Good job.” Regina grinned, pulling Freddie into a rewarding kiss, the black-haired girl smiling triumphantly against her lips.

"Alright! All we have to do now is put the stew on, and then let the technology take care of the rest.” Regina declared after pulling away, clapping once for good measure.

They lifted the pot and put it onto the stove, looking down at it with a satisfied smirk. Freddie’s second thoughts managed to melt away a little by seeing their food contentedly cooking in front of their eyes. Maybe this whole cooking thing is not even that hard.

They went back to cleaning up the rest of the mess on the kitchen counter.

"We’re really good chefs.” Freddie declared, wrapping her arms around Regina’s waist from behind, dropping a soft kiss onto her cheeks. The blonde smiled, squeezing her hands that rested around her middle.

"Told you.”

She turned her head back, arching her neck until she could finally meet Freddie’s lips, kissing her slowly, languidly. She purred happily when she felt one of Freddie’s hands sneak up on her torso, cupping her breast playfully.

Regina suddenly pulled away, scrunching her nose.

"What’s that smell?”

Freddie sniffed into the air, a disgusted grimace appearing on her face. Her eyes suddenly went wide, her jaw practically dropping to the floor.

"We didn’t put a lid on it or anything!”

They turned back right at the same time to come face to face with their stew-or, more like what’s left of it-turning into a gooey, blackened mess as it trickled down on the side of the pot, dripping into the flame beneath it, the oil festering the flame up.

"Holy shit, it’s burning!” Freddie screamed, running to the sink to get water. Regina grabbed her arm.

''Not with water, babe! Get the rag!”

Freddie passed her the rag that they used for cleaning up the kitchen, Regina heroically running at the stove and flapping at the flame until it died back down, then she turned it off.

"Fuck…” She groaned, inspecting the horror that was their stove and essentially, their food.

''This sucks.”

"Maybe we aren’t so great chefs, after all.” Freddie chuckled, shaking her head. "Now we can clean up again.”

Regina let out a deep sigh, but she also laughed at the end.

"God, we really are helpless in the kitchen.” She wrapped her arms around Freddie’s shoulder, pulling her into a half-embrace, both of them staring at the black mess spreading on the floor, silently mourning their first (and probably last) attempt at making their own lunch.

"How about we order a pizza instead?” Regina offered with a wide grin, Freddie nodding in agreement.

"At least we cannot destroy that one.”


	8. Ego Boost

Anonymous asked: Freddie and Regina going clothes shopping and the two of them just dishing out complements to each other each time they try on a new outfit and just all around encouragement 👏

Freddie spun around, her eyes glistening in the dim light of the fitting room.

"What about this one, dear?”

Regina smiled as she inspected her, raking her eyes over the yellow blouse with the white lace on the hem and the collar. Freddie looked absolutely radiant in it.

"Gorgeous. Yellow really is your color, Honey.”

Freddie blushed, her smile widening as she picked up the leather miniskirt Regina chose.

"Your turn, try it on!”

Regina did, slipping on the skirt and grinning when she saw Freddie licking her lips appreciatively. She striked a pose, putting her hands on her hips, making sure to prop them out and put enough emphasis on her round curves.

"How is it?”

"Hot.” Freddie breathed, unable to resist squeezing a handful of Regina’s ass in it, making the blonde chuckle.

"I thought we agreed, no quickie in the fitting room?”

Freddie snorted, rolling her eyes.

"I know, I know. But it’s hard to resist when you look so hot, you have the most amazing ass in the entire world, darling.”

Regina felt her cheeks going a little red at the compliment. What they were doing right now, was a fantastic ego-boost: sometimes, when one or both of them was feeling a little down, they marched over to the first boutique, trying on everything and drenching each other in compliments until they managed to put an honest smile onto the other’s face. It was one of those days, where Regina was feeling a little too chubby, and Freddie was feeling a little too ’meh’ about herself in general, so they took themselves and strodded down to their favorite shop to complete their mission of boosting each other’s self-confidence.

Regina kind of agreed with Freddie about jumping each other’s bones a little hard to resist, especially when Freddie slipped on the next clothing, a deeply cut red dress.

"Wow,” Regina breathed, "red is also your color. Damn, you look fantastic, that cleavage…”

She whistled lowly, making Freddie’s cheeks pinken delightfully as she gave her a playful shove.

"You really think so?” She asked, her voice almost shy. "That red is my color too.”

Regina wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Absolutely, babe. Everything is your color. Your skin is so warm and gorgeous, you look like a goddess.”

Freddie giggled, brushing their noses together.

"Can I see your next item?”

Regina grinned, putting on the distressed denim shirts, and the way Freddie slapped her ass playfully told her it was also a winning piece.

"I wasn’t kidding when I said you have the most amazing ass. Wow, darling.”

Regina grinned, squeezing Freddie’s hands against her butt. "I’m glad you like it.”

"Of course I do.” Freddie purred, nuzzling her girlfriend’s neck. "You’re beautiful.”

"Just like you.” Regina answered, turning around to grab Freddie’s face, her thumbs brushing across her cheekbones. Freddie turned her head to the side, pressing a soft kiss against her palm, her hot breath tickling Regina’s hands.

"I think you should take the yellow blouse.” Regina said softly, leaning forward to peck Freddie’s lips. "And the red dress too. You look magnificent in everything, of course, but those two looked especially wonderful on you.”

"Then you must take that light blue dress you tried on first. It goes so well with your beautiful blonde hair and your eyes…and the shorts. The shorts that make your butt look even rounder than it is, even though I don’t know how that’s humanly possible.”

Regina giggled, pulling her into another, deep kiss.

They left the shop with their bags full, hand in hand, their self-confidence perfectly taken care of.


	9. Belly ache

Anonymous asked: Regina having terrible stomach cramps so Freddie tries to take her mind off them and looks after her for the day like the saint that she is

Regina scrunched her face up miserably, clamping her hands over her stomach with a low whine. It’s been hours since the horrible cramps have started, and they still haven’t gotten any better.

Freddie appeared again in the doorway, a sympathetic smile on her face, one hand holding a cup full of herbal tea, while the other was carrying the life saving pills in it.

"How are you feeling, darling?” She asked with a concerned voice, sitting down next to her girlfriend who whimpered pathetically in response.

"Not well.” Regina lay her head back against the pillow, squeezing her eyes shut in pain when another cramp rumbled across her lower belly.

Freddie sighed, offering her the pills and the tea, her eyes glued to her girlfriend, her heart aching for her. It was so sad, seeing her suffer like this.

Regina took the pills with a grateful, though definitely very pained smile, sending a sip of tea down along with it. Freddie took the cup away, placing it on the nightstand, shuffling higher up on the bed so she could wrap her arms around her girlfriend. Regina sighed softly, resting her head on Freddie’s shoulder.

"I don’t know what’s going on with me.” She sighed, biting her lip when another cramp hit her. "It’s usually not this bad…”

"You don’t have to explain to me, darling.” Freddie shushed her gently. "And you definitely don’t need to apologize. Don’t look at me like that, I already knew this was what you were about to do.”

Regina smiled, even through the haze of pain. Freddie knew her better than anyone else in this world, knowing exactly what she needed and how she needed it. Freddie was the best girlfriend she could have ever wished for.

The blonde burrowed closer into Freddie’s embrace, wincing and pulling her knees up against her stomach, her muscles tensing. Freddie pressed a gentle kiss onto her temple, nuzzling her cheeks.

"Do you want me to give you a belly rub?”

Regina nodded weakly. Freddie was there in an instant, splaying her palm across her lower belly, gently, carefully pressing down on it. The blonde immediately felt her tired muscles relax as Freddie started rubbing slow, but intensive circles into her belly, easing the pain. She closed her eyes in bliss, sighing happily.

"Talk to me. Otherwise, I’ll fall asleep.” She admitted, and that made Freddie chuckle.

"What’s wrong with that?”

''I just wanna hear your voice. It soothes me.” Regina answered softly, cracking one eye open right in time to see the beautiful, pink blush blossom on Freddie’s cheeks at the compliment.

"What do you want me to talk about, darling?”

"Anything. The color of the walls, something. It takes my mind off the pain a little bit.”

Freddie cleared her throat a little awkwardly.

"Uhm, well…maybe I could talk about our plans for the weekend?”

"Mhm, okay.” Regina hummed, a small smile tugging at her lips. Freddie kept rubbing her belly, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully, before she started speaking again.

"Well…maybe we could go and watch a movie?”

"Don’t ask me, keep talking.”

"Alright…I was thinking, something funny? Like a comedy? I don’t know, I’m not really in the mood for anything deep or violent.”

Regina smiled, her body slowly but surely melting under Freddie’s hand, as she kept massaging her.

"I heard they’re playing a family movie. Something with animals. That’s good, right? Puppies and kittens and all that?”

Regina chuckled, and that made another violent cramp stab at her stomach. She winced, but Freddie immediately came to the rescue, her hand working her magic on her wonderfully. Regina relaxed back against the pillow, letting out a deep, contented sigh.

"Ahh, I think there should be a heating pad somewhere! Do you need it?” Freddie asked, already about to get up and fetch it for her suffering girlfriend. Regina shook her head.

"No, stay here, babe. I’m doing just fine with your hand. It’s quite great, actually.”

''Well, I know, right?” Freddie replied with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, making Regina snort and shook her head, but a fond smile was playing on her lips.

Freddie started kneading her stomach again, humming something under her breath, that eventually transformed into a little song, the black haired girl making up the silly lyrics as she went. She was singing something about an angel being in a lot of pain, and a mere mortal offering to help her. Regina almost started to protest, that Freddie was an angel too, but her eyes started drooping at the beautiful, soothing voice of her girlfriend, and they eventually slipped close.

The pain and tension in her belly seemed to completely melt away now, Freddie healing her faster and more thoroughly than any medication or magical tea could.

She faintly heard Freddie still singing, her hand eventually stilling on her stomach to rest against it gently.

Her last memory was Freddie pressing a healing kiss onto her belly before she fell into a contented, painless sleep.


	10. Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: 69

Anonymous asked: Freddie and Regina giving each other massages and getting a little too handsy with each other

Freddie whimpered softly as Regina squeezed down on an especially painful and tense knot in her neck. The blonde dropped a soft kiss upon her cheek as an apology, continuing to rub the tension out of her girlfriend’s muscles.

"Sorry, babe. But if you want to be able to turn your head, I have to keep going.”

Freddie huffed, trying to relax a little. She hissed at a particularly hard rub, flinching. Regina shushed her softly, peppering little kisses all over the back of her neck. The black haired girl sighed, her shoulders dropping as she felt the warm, soft lips travel all over her neck, kissing the painful spots. Freddie knew obviously, that a few butterfly kisses aren’t going to solve her problem with the knots in her neck, but they were sure as Hell more enjoyable than the painful kneading.

Regina’s lips glazed over her pulse point, making her shiver. The blonde playfully nipped at her earlobe with her teeth, her hands sneaking around Freddie’s torso and slipping under Freddie’s shirt, making her girlfriend snort and roll her eyes.

''Why am I not surprised?” Freddie chuckled, but she let out a contented little sigh when Regina gently started fondling her breasts.

"Do you want me to massage you here, too?” Regina smirked, pressing another kiss, this time into the joint of Freddie’s shoulder and neck, inspecting it with a satisfied smile when goosebumps rose all over the tanned skin.

"I won’t say no.” Freddie admitted, making Regina chuckle and pull her hands away to gather some more of the vanilla-scented oil. Freddie already missed the touch of the warm hands against her chest, but they were back soon, rubbing the oil into her skin smoothly.

Freddie purred, leaning her head back against Regina’s shoulders. She yelped and jumped a little, when Regina playfully pinched a nipple, rolling it slowly between her fingers.

Regina returned back to Freddie’s neck and shoulders, her lips exploring every inch of skin that was available, smirking into her skin when she felt Freddie shudder and squirm.

"Ah…stop, darling, I promised I’d massage you too, I can’t do it like this.” Freddie croaked, already clearly on cloud nine by the way Regina’s talented hands took care of her. Regina snickered, brushing her thumbs across the slowly hardening nipples one more time before pulling away, chucking off her shirt and lying down on her belly.

Freddie straddled her butt, squeezing some oil into her palms. She started working the tension out of the muscles in Regina’s back with slow, but intensive circles, pressing down with just the right amount of pressure. Regina hummed appreciatively.

Regina looked so beautiful like this, lying on her stomach under her comfortably, her hair up in a messy bun, a few cheeky locks falling out and resting at the nape of her neck. Her back was shining with the oil, the muscles tensing here and there, and Freddie couldn’t resist leaning down to press a few kisses along her spine, mapping out every mole with her lips.

Regina chuckled softly beneath her.

"And you diss me for getting a little handsy. You’re literally licking my back.”

"I’m not licking it!” Freddie protested with an offended little snort, making Regina laugh heartily.

"But you want to, don’t you?” The blonde teased, squealing when Freddie licked a long stripe across her shoulderblade in response.

"Ew, this oil smells good but tastes terrible.” Freddie groaned, scrunching her face up in disgust. Regina laughed again, turning her head to look at her girlfriend.

"Do you need something to get the taste out of your mouth?” She asked with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, grinning smugly when she saw Freddie’s eyes darkening. She gently ushered Freddie off of her so she could sit up, immediately pulling Freddie into a deep kiss. She grabbed onto Freddie’s shirt, lifting it over her head and wasting no time sucking a large nipple into her mouth, making the other girl moan happily. Regina also winced at the taste of the oil that was still lingering over Freddie’s skin, but she paid no mind to it. The way Freddie was already gasping and squirming under her ministrations was worth it.

She grabbed the tube of oil again, squirting it over her palm and started rubbing Freddie’s breasts again, more slower and sensual than before. Freddie sighed happily, taking the tube from Regina. She was mirroring Regina’s movements on the blonde’s tits in a matter of seconds, leaning foward to capture her lips in another kiss.

Regina gasped softly into her mouth when Freddie’s thumbs brushed along her nipples, her doing the same, making Freddie buck her hips forward. Their kisses gradually became more and more filthy, all tongues and teeth clashing into one another, their hands squeezing and roaming over each other’s body impatiently, yearning for even more skin contact.

Regina was pushed onto her back, her underwear dragged down in a matter of seconds. She barely had time to register what was happening before Freddie got rid of her own panties, straddling Regina’s chest, her butt facing her, her own head disappearing between the blonde’s thighs.

Freddie wasted no time diving in, her tongue teasing her girlfriend’s clit expertingly, coaxing beautiful little moans out of her. She also let out a muffled whimper, essentially into Regina, when she felt the blonde’s mouth being attached to her pussy, her tongue penetrating her and fucking into her right away.

It didn’t take them long before the soft scent of vanilla was replaced by the unmistakable smell of sex, but neither of them minded it, clearly.

Also, both Freddie and Regina tasted much better than the artificial substance.


	11. Study Date

Anonymous asked: Regina inviting Freddie over for a study date and all goes well till Freddie gives reg a kiss on the cheek which leads to them getting distracted by each other and ditch studying all together

"So, the difference between eukaryotes and prokaryotes, when it comes to cell divison, is that that euakryotes have two types of cell division: vegetative and reproductive. But with, prokaryotes, it’s…Freddie, are you even listening to me?”

Freddie only whined in response. When Regina has invited her over to study, Freddie thought that it was just a weak excuse to finally get on with it with each other, but apparently, the blonde was one hundred percent serious about explaining the secrets of human biology to Freddie. Which was definitely not as exciting as the other aspects of biology Freddie wanted to enjoy in practice with the blonde.

"I am.” She lied, rolling onto her stomach, propping her chin up on the blonde’s thigh, who blushed. They have been on quite a few dates, but they still didn’t get further than some innocent tounches, and Freddie was getting a little impatient; she was dying for some more skin-contact, to be honest.

"Alright, then. What was I talking about, then?” Regina arched her eyebrows teasingly, and now it was Freddie’s turn to blush.

"Uhm…cells?”

"Yeah…what are the two main types?”

Freddie whimpered, making Regina laugh.

"Do you want me to explain again?” She asked softly, and Freddie sighed, nodding.

"I’m kind of stupid at this…”

"You’re not!” Regina reassured her, gently squeezing her hand. "You’re just not very inclined towards scientific subjects. But that’s okay. I invited you here to help.”

Freddie nodded again, a small smile tugging at her lips. Alright, Regina was really freaking cute. The sex and all that could wait for a little bit more. Being tutored by a literal angel was already kind of a win, so Freddie realized she needed to calm her boiling blood a little.

"So. The two main types are…”

Regina was actually quite a good teacher, because by the end of their little biology session, Freddie managed to understand almost everything. And she also realized, that listening to Regina’s voice was really calming her. Everytime something about biology came up, she immediately started stressing, but with Regina it was so much more fun.

"Is everything clear?” Regina asked, brushing a stray hair out of Freddie’s face who nodded, smiling up at her gratefully.

"Yes. I’m probably not going to fail my test on Monday now.”

Regina laughed softly, her blue eyes shining beautifully, and Freddie felt her heart speeding up.

"Well, I’m more than happy to help. It’s your turn now. You’re better at History than I am.”

Freddie nodded, pulling the heavy textbook out of her backpack.

"What’s your project about?”

"French Revolution.” Regina answered with a wince.

''But that’s fun!” Freddie laughed upon seeing Regina’s horrified expression.

"And you call me an idiot for being into biology…this stuff is as enjoyable as a wisdom tooth removal.”

Well, the blonde really wasn’t kidding about hating the French Revolution with a burning passion; she kept huffing and whining all the while Freddie tried to help her with her project.

"Aww, you’re so adorable when your’re scrunching up your nose like that.” Freddie laughed at the blonde’s disgusted face, and she couldn’t resist leaning forward to press a soft kiss against her cheek.

The blonde turned crimson red, looking at Freddie with eyes the size of dinner plates. Freddie swallowed thickly. Maybe she shouldn’t have done that…

She sqealed in surprise when she suddenly found herself flat on her back, Regina on top of her, capturing her lips in a deep kiss, teeth tugging on her bottom lip, making Freddie let out a small moan into the blonde’s mouth.

Regina’s hands roamed all over her body, cupping her breasts through her shirt, and Freddie arched her back, wanting even more contact.

"Shit…I’ve wanted to do this for such a long time.” Regina admitted, pressing hot kisses along Freddie’s throat.

"You’re so fucking hot.”

"We should have definitely done it sooner.” Freddie chuckled, wrapping her arms around Regina’s neck, pulling her closer. Her back pressed into the hard spine of the History book, but before she could whine about it, Regina grabbed it and eased it out from under her, throwing it to the side.

"I told you I hate the French Revolution.” She grinned, and Freddie laughed, pressing their lips together again.

"Just like I hate biology…but this one’s quite fun.” Freddie grinned against her lips, moaning when Regina cupped her through her shorts.

This was the thing about study dates: they rarely ended with both participants getting everything done, but none of them minded it, clearly.


	12. Study Date Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: sex for the first time

Anonymous asked: Regina and Freddie on another study date that ends in both of their first times

Judging by the how their last study date ended, they should have known, really, that they won’t get anything done today as well.

They got paired up for an upcoming project in English Literature (how lucky for them), and they agreed they’ll spend this Friday evening at Freddie’s, actually studying. No funny business.

It was going quite well and according to plan for a while; they only stopped for a short make-out session like three times. And that third one managed to escalate, to put it quite simply.

It started with Regina nuzzling Freddie’s neck, occasionally dropping little kisses onto the soft, sensitive skin, grinning when she felt Freddie shiver. It wasn’t long until Freddie stopped playing hard to get and just threw everything away so she could pull Regina into a deep kiss.

They were soon gasping into each other’s mouth, teeth nipping at lower lips playfully, tongues dancing together and pushing inside, driving the other crazy.

Regina’s hands slipped under Freddie’s shirt, making the other girl gasp softly. Regina looked up at her questioningly, and Freddie nodded. Regina wasted no time lifting Freddie’s shirt over her head, chucking it to the side. She blushed profusely as she inspected Freddie’s upper body; she was easily the most gorgeous girl she’s ever met.

"You look beautiful.” Regina said softly, raking her eyes over Freddie’s form, making her blush.

"Just like you.” Freddie breathed softly. "Speaking of which…can I take off your shirt?”

Regina nodded eagerly, and soon they were both sitting there with their pants still on, but their upper bodies were only covered by their bras.

Freddie leaned forward to capture Regina’s lips in another kiss, her hand uncertainly coming up to cup Regina through her lacy bra. The blonde did the same thing to her, hands roaming over her hot skin.

"Maybe…we should take them off?” Freddie asked, her voice a little shy. Regina nodded, smiling, before she unclasped both her own and Freddie’s bra, an audible little groan leaving her lips when her eyes fell upon Freddie’s breasts. Her mouth watered at the sight, but she didn’t want to do anything about it until she got actual permission.

Freddie wasn’t exactly immune to Regina’s naked torso either, if the way she was biting her lower lip and her eyes were raking over her girlfriend was anything to go by.

Regina pressed their lips together, much softer this time, coaxing dreamy little sighs out of Freddie with her lips. One of her hands came up to brush against Freddie’s nipple experimentally, and the other girl gasped, bucking her hips forward, wanting more contact. Regina gently started rolling her nipples between her fingers, shuddering when Freddie moaned against her lips, her own hands doing the same to Regina.

Breathy moans filled the room as they continued to fondle and pinch each other’s breasts, their tongues still tangled up with one another as they never wanted to break the kiss.

Freddie tugged at Regina’s belt, and the blonde drew in a sharp breath. Freddie looked at her, her eyes full off gentleness.

"Is this okay?” She asked softly, leaning forward to press a kiss against Regina’s collarbone. The blonde nodded, but she was chewing on her lower lip nervously.

"It’s just…I’ve never been with another girl.”

"Me neither.” Freddie admitted, seemingly becoming more and more uncertain with each passing second. Regina cupped her face, thumb brushing over Freddie’s cheekbones.

"I’m pretty sure it’s not that difficult.” She tried to take the edge off with a little joke, calming both herself and her girlfriend. Freddie chuckled softly.

"Do you want it?” She asked, looking into her girlfriend’s eyes intently.

"I do.” Regina breathed out, teasingly twisting Freddie’s large nipple to accentuate her words, making her moan quietly.

"Do you want it?”

"Yes.” Freddie answered, her fingers returning to Regina’s belt, waiting for permission. Regina nodded, and soon her pants and underwear was gone, Freddie getting rid of her own clothing as well.

They just took each other in for a few moments, blushing deeply as their eyes raked over the other’s gorgeous, naked form. Freddie wanted to open her mouth to tell Regina how beautiful she looked like this, but she didn’t have the chance, because she was pushed onto her back by her girlfriend, her lips captured in a deep, hungry kiss which left her panting against Regina’s mouth.

She shuddered as Regina’s hands roamed over her body, caressing every inch of skin that they could find. She bucked her hips up on instinct when Regina brushed her fingertips over her clit.

"Did I find it?” Regina laughed nervously, making Freddie chuckle and nod. The blonde rubbed the swollen little nub testingly, and she felt herself becoming more confident as Freddie shuddered beneath her, gasping.

"I want to touch you too.” Freddie breathed and Regina pulled back, sitting back on her heels as Freddie did the same, and now they were face to face, sitting in front of each other.

Freddie’s hand slipped between Regina’s thighs and she couldn’t help a little moan from escaping when she felt how fucking wet Regina was. The blonde gasped and grabbed onto her shoulders as she felt Freddie’s fingers tease along her clit.

Regina soon had her hand buried between Freddie’s thighs again, working her clit slowly. They tried to take on each other’s rhtyhm, mirroring the other’s movements when they did something absolutely delicious with their fingers.

They spent the entire night dicovering each other’s bodies, the Lit project soon very much forgotten as they got lost in the pleasure of taking each other’s virginities.


	13. Get Your Party Gown

Anonymous asked: Regina buying Freddie a new outfit as a pick me up for Freddie

Freddie was in one of those moods of hers again.

The ones, where she just felt extremely self-conscious, for seemingly no reason.

Regina never would have guessed, that it was even possible. Freddie was always so confident, always so sure of her own beauty and how to use it to get exactly what she wanted, and Regina thought she was always like this. Like up on stage, making everyone fall in love with her by her melodic voice and her gorgeous curves on tasteful display.

Only after they actually got together, Regina realized, just how insecure Freddie actually was.

She was self-conscious about her teeth, most of all, sometimes even hiding her mouth when she was laughing, and Regina had to pull her hands away from her face, because this was the smile she fell so deeply in love with, she should be able to see it!

Sometimes she got insecure about her skin and hair, feeling like she couldn’t live up to the standards that the white-skin obsessed beauty industry dictated for women. And Regina told her all the time, how stupid the whole thing was, and she shouldn’t give any shits about what some old crusty billionaire thinks about how an attractive woman looks like, but sometimes Freddie was just exhausted of being herself, and this always broke Regina’s heart.

Even her curves, that Freddie was so proud of, caused her to have second-thoughts. "Maybe people only date me, because I have huge tits.” Freddie has said once bitterly when she was very drunk. ,,I mean, they can pull a paper bag on my head and use me like a blow-up doll.”

Regina never showed how much Freddie saying stuff like these hurt her too, because by these standards, Freddie must have thought she only cared about her boobs and nothing else. But the blonde knew, deep down, that Freddie was never serious when she said stuff like that, her bitterness simply made her pessimistic.

So, it was one of those days again when cuddles, compliments and even sex weren’t enough to make her feel comfortable enough in her skin, so there was only one thing left.

Even if nothing else was working, clothes still did, all the time.

Regina simply announced she was going out for a while and Freddie just murmured something from where she was reclining on the couch, eyes glued to the tv screen.

Regina spent hours in Freddie’s favorite boutique, looking for the perfect outfit that would manage to boost Freddie’s self-esteem a little bit.

A nice salesgirl walked up to her and asked her if she could help with anything, and Regina smiled at her, revealing that she was looking for a hot outfit for her girlfriend, because she didn’t feel as beautiful as she actually was.

The girl was really kind and helpful, showing different kinds of great options until Regina fell in love with one.

She picked a yellow, off the shoulder crop top and leather shorts that she knew would look fantastic on her girlfriend. She also picked up a pair of high-heeled ankle boots and a simple black choker with a heart-shaped coin on her way home.

Freddie was still in the same position when she got home, morosely watching some dumb reality show. Regina smiled brightly at her, shaking her full bag to get her attention.

"I got you a few things.” Regina announced, and Freddie raised her eyebrows at her questioningly.

"What kind of things?” She asked, a little suspicious. Regina grinned.

"Something you have to put on right now.”

"Oh my god…clothes?” Freddie’s eyes lit up, and Regina felt her heart swell happily.

"Damn right they are. Go and put them on, I want to see you in them.”

Freddie took the bag with some more energy than before, pressing a chaste kiss onto Regina’s cheeks before she dissappeared into the bathroom.

Regina was right about those clothes looking amazing on Freddie.

The yellow top stood out against her skin wonderfully, creating a wonderful contrast. The shorts hugged her hips and thighs perfectly, and her ass also looked positively delicous in them. This getup paired with the booties and the choker was absolutely killer, and it made Regina’s mouth water.

"How is it?” Freddie asked shyly, turning around to show it off from every angle. Regina sighed dreamily, running her hands over the leather of the shorts, unable to stop herself from getting handsy.

"You look fucking hot.” She growled, licking her lips and Freddie blushed, but an unabashed smile spread out on her face.

"Do I?” She asked, her voice a little teasing. Regina grinned, raking her eyes over her form again.

"You’re the hottest fucking woman I’ve ever seen.” Regina breathed, voice completely honest and Freddie giggled, her eyes shining up at her.

Regina was willing to spend her entire paycheck on sexy clothes for Freddie, if it meant putting that gorgeous smile back on her face.


	14. Of Sniffles and Miserable Whines

Anonymous asked: Freddie taking care of a sick and over dramatic Regina even tho she only has like the common cold

Freddie tried to hold back her laughter when her girlfriend threw her head back against the pillow with a miserable whine, followed by a loud sniffle.

Regina was acting like she was on her deathbed already, even though she only had some sore throat and a fever, nothing too tragic, but that was enough for the blonde to spend the entire day whining and moaning about her pain. Thank god, Freddie was a real mother hen and she was also really patient when it came to her girlfriend, otherwise she would have been thrown out the window already by how freaking annoying she was.

"Here, drink some tea.” Freddie said softly, chuckling again when Regina just whimpered in response.

"So, I assume you don’t want it? I mean, I can drink it, but I’m not the one who looks like a bedridden victorian child.”

Regina groaned, heaving herself up into a sitting position with way more difficulty than it was necessary for someone with a common cold, taking the mug with slightly shaking fingers.

"I’m going to die.” Regina whined, sniffling and reaching over for a tissue with an overly dramatic movement. Freddie shook her head in disbelief.

"I think you’ll make it, darling.” She gently pressed her palm against Regina’s forehead. It was warmer than usual, but she probably didn’t have a fever anymore, probably just some higher temperature, nothing too dangerous, clearly.

"You know, I wish you could cook.” Regina sighed, taking a sip of her herbal tea with a wince when it burned her tongue slightly.

"I would kill for some chicken noodle soup.”

"Maybe I can call Brianna or Joan over to take care of you instead, since I’m clearly incompetent.” Freddie pouted, pretending to be offended, and that made Regina splutter.

"No, no! You’re great. I’m just saying…I feel terrible, and the soup always helps…”

"Maybe I can order some takeout.” Freddie offered, patting her girlfriend’s cheek softly.

"Cuddle me first.” Regina whined, making grabby hands at her girlfriend and Freddie rolled her eyes with a fond smile, taking the teacup away and placing it on the table next to the array of medicines carefully, before she snuggled closer to Regina, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close, the blonde burrowing deep into her chest.

"Better now?” Freddie asked softly, carding her fingers through Regina’s hair, making her purr.

"Uh-uh. It would be even better if I could breathe.” Regina murmured, sniffling again and Freddie scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"For the love of god, blow your nose and stop sniffling!” She grabbed a tissue and put it in Regina’s hands.

"Don’t be mean to me, I’m sick.” Regina pouted, blowing her nose reluctantly. Freddie sighed.

"You don’t say…”

She grabbed the mug again, giving it to Regina.

"Here, drink some more. The sooner you get stronger, the better.”

"Thanks, Mummy.” Regina teased and Freddie rolled her eyes at her.

"If this is some new kink, my answer is no.”

"Oh, but I was hoping you could breastfeed me…” Regina joked, pinching Freddie’s nipple through her shirt playfully, making Freddie yelp and swat her hand away.

"You’re even more gross when you’re sick. Drink your tea, at least you can’t molest me then.”

Regina pouted, but sipped at the warm liquid again obediently.

Freddie chuckled, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face lovingly.

Dealing with Regina Taylor when she was sick was a loaded task, but Freddie was more than willing to take care of her overdramatic girlfriend.

She just wished she would stop sniffling already.


	15. Cinema Wins

Anonymous asked: Okay but Freddie and Regina going on a date to the cinemas and throughout the movie sneakily making moves on each other, just seems like something that they would do. also I’m really tired so I have no idea if this is understandable so I’m sorry and enjoy your day 😊

It was their third date, and honestly, Freddie knew she was already head over heels for the angelic looking blonde when she agreed to watch some kind of brainless action movie with her. There was just no other explanation as to why she would undergo this torture. Well, she was owned by her somewhat-girlfriend, that was for sure.

Regina seemed super enthusiastic about it, talking about how it’s a very promising sequel to another great movie that Freddie has literally never even heard of, but the way Regina was grinning, her cheeks flushed in excitement told Freddie, that this date is definitely going to be worth it, in one way or another.

Freddie had a hard time focusing on anything but how freaking gorgeous Regina looked in that pink lace-up top and those criminally tight jeans, her cheeks pinkening when Regina greeted her with a small kiss on the cheeks in front of the cinema.

They grabbed a large popcorn and seated themselves, Freddie already feeling quite bored, but she promised herself she’s going to stay strong for Regina.

The first ten minutes of the movie were actually kind of interesting, Freddie even managed to follow most of the plot, but then that stupid, nonsense car chase started, and Freddie clocked out immediately.

She sneaked a glance towards Regina whose eyes were glued to the the screen, and Freddie felt like this could be her big chance. It’s not like Regina suspected her to do anything, since she was completely lost in that mix of explosion and tornado or whatever the hell it was that was currently flashing in front of their eyes.

Freddie patiently waited until Regina reached into the paper bag, and then she pretended not to notice, her own hand sneaking inside besides Regina’s, her fingers absolutely accidentally brushing against the blonde’s.

Her skin tingled comfortably, her heart pounding faster by that simple touch. She didn’t dare to look at Regina to see, whether her reaction was similar or not.

It was.

Regina screamed inside when she felt that totally minuscule skin contact happening, a flush spreading through her entire body. She has been toying with the idea of holding Freddie’s hand, but she couldn’t muster up enough courage before. But now, that little touch made her yearning for more, and it wasn’t like Freddie didn’t seem that interested in her or anything, so she probably wouldn’t freak out if she initiated something innocent…

Before she could chicken out and change her mind, she faked an overdramatic yawn, stretching her arm that wasn’t holding the popcorn container, and absentmindedly wrapped it around Freddie’s shoulder. The blonde was really grateful for the darkness, because she was so red she looked like she was about to light on fire, and that was probably not a very attractive sight. Not to mention, she didn’t dare to look at Freddie.

Speaking of her, her heart almost burst through her chest when Regina hugged her. She couldn’t help a little smile from splaying across her lips. This move was such an overused and predictable one, but it fitted Regina so well, and obviously, Freddie wasn’t gonna complain about Regina wrapping her arms around her.

Freddie softly leaned into the touch, snuggling closer to Regina, a happy little sigh leaving her lips when she felt Regina’s hold tightening around her, pulling her in.

Regina was afraid her face was going to split by the grin that just appeared on it. She gingerly rested her cheeks atop Freddie’s head, smiling when the silky hair tickled her skin.

They continued watching the movie like this, never moving from this position, which was extremely uncomfortable by the end, but none of them wanted to even make an attempt to pull away from each other.


	16. Empty Hours In The Boutique

Anonymous asked: Freddie and Regina in their clothing stall when there’s no customers, dressing each other up in outfits to pass the time

"How’s this?”

Regina spun around, grinning brightly, the material flowing around her with majestic movements. It was a green maxidress with floral prints, an item that has been on sale for long weeks now, and yet nobody seemed too interested in buying it. Which was a shame, really, because it was pretty.

Freddie rubbed her chin thoughtfully, taking in the sight of her girlfriend before her.

"It’s cute. You don’t wear green too often.” Freddie declared, leaning back against the counter leisurely. Regina shrugged, smoothing down the fabric over her hips.

"I always thought it wasn’t my color.” She admitted, standing in front of the full body mirror and checking herself out. "But it’s not that bad.”

"Of course it’s not.” Freddie said softly, walking over to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her waist from behind, propping her chin up on her shoulder.

"You look great in anything.”

Regina smiled, turning her head and capturing Freddie’s lips in a soft kiss, humming happily against their warmth.

"Put on those leather pants.” Regina pointed towards a rack after she pulled away, Freddie following her finger with her eyes, grinning when that fantastic pair came into her vision.

"I’ve been ogling that since it arrived.” Freddie said with a dreamy sigh, taking them into her hands, running her fingers over the leather.

"I know.” Regina smiled. "Put them on, I want to see you in them.”

Freddie wasted no time discarding of her own jeans, grinning when Regina eyed her legs hungrily. She pulled on the leather pants, squealing happily when they fitted perfectly.

"Looks hot.” Regina mused, grabbing a handful of Freddie’s ass and squeezing it, unable to resist delivering a cheeky little slap at the end, basking in the sound the leather made under her hand. Freddie swatted her hand away with an overdramatic gasp.

"Stop slapping my ass, you know it turns me on.”

Regina laughed heartily, pulling her girlfriend into a deep kiss, her hands wondering over the leather again.

"Maybe we could have a quickie before the next costumer arrives.” She purred, nuzzling Freddie’s neck who chuckled and pushed her head away.

"I wouldn’t risk it. Putting on the clothes that they are supposed to buy is enough violation already. Imagine them arriving to see us going at it on the counter.”

Regina laughed again, but she nodded in agreement. Yeah, that would have been a little bit awkward, to say the least.

Freddie grabbed a leather jacket from a nearby rack and slipped into it, looking at Regina for the verdict. The blonde scrunched up her nose.

"Too much leather on leather action, to be honest. And you’re not exactly a dominatrix, sweetie.”

Freddie stuck her tongue out at her, turning around to take a look at her reflection in the mirror. She hummed appreciatively, a wide grin spreading out on her face.

"I like it.” She announced, checking herself out from every angle. Regina rolled her eyes, but smiled fondly at her girlfriend.

Her own eyes fell upon a slightly distressed denim jacket, which turned out to be a great addition to her outfit, going suprisingly well with the much softer looking maxidress she was wearing.

"You look great.” Freddie said softly, pressing a chaste kiss onto her lips. Regina grabbed her waist, pulling her in closer to deepen the kiss, patting Freddie’s bum again, which made the darker haired girl snort against her lips softly.

They changed back into their original clothes just right in the time, because soon the little bell above the door rang, announcing the arrival of a new costumer.

Working at a clothes stall when both you and your girlfriend are obsessed with dressing up was a really fun thing, actually. There were quite a lot of ways to pass the time between two costumers; pulling everything that was on sale on, or maybe having a quickie on the counter, but obviously, no one does that…


	17. Higher

Anonymous asked: Freddie and Regina having a singing contest to see who can hit the higher note, leading to Freddie discovering how high reg can actually sing

It all started when they were listening to the radio in the car while driving home.

Most of the song consisted of the female singer belting out the highest notes imaginable, and soon Regina started humming along, her fingers drumming on the steering wheel. Freddie glanced over to her girlfriend, smiling fondly.

"You know this song?” She asked, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face that was blown there by the wind breezing in through the open windows. Regina shook her head.

"This is the first time I hear it. But I like it. These high notes are magnificent.”

Freddie hummed, listening more intently to catch up to the rhythm. She waited until the refrain, belting out the note almost perfectly, Regina gasping next to her.

"Wow.” The blonde chuckled, patting Freddie’s thigh. "Nice one, babe.”

Freddie grinned proudly, singing along with the next beat, Regina’s hand returning to the steering wheel to provide the drumming effect with her hands.

"Your turn.” Freddie announced smugly, leaning back in the passenger’s seat comfortably. Regina chuckled softly, throwing a sideway glance towards her with a cheeky grin.

"Are we having a singing contest, Honey?”

"Why not?” Freddie grinned.

"Is there a prize?” The blonde asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Freddie snorted softly.

"I mean, there could be. We’re going to figure something out. Quick, darling, before the song ends!”

Regina laughed heartily at Freddie’s enthusiasm, waiting for the refrain than she sang along, her voice reaching a height Freddie has never heard before, her eyes going wild upon hearing her girlfriend effortlessly reach a high C.

"How was that?” Regina asked, her voice filled with the same layer of smugness Freddie has displayed before, making her girlfriend splutter.

"Darling…” Freddie started, the breath literally hitching in her throat. She was absolutely at a loss of words. She was aware of Regina’s singing abilities, but she has never heard her falsetto before. To say, that this knocked her off her feet was an understatement, to say the least.

"I mean…I guess we don’t have to continue this contest. You’ve clearly won.” Freddie declared with awe, making Regina laugh, her blue eyes shining.

"You can give it another try, and if I can go higher than you, than I accept the win.”

Freddie tried again, going even higher than before, and yet, Regina beat her effortlessly, her voice sharp yet absolutely clean, filling up the entire car and Freddie felt like getting lost in it. She was pretty sure this was the sound that welcomed people’s souls when they eventually got to Heaven.

"Yeah, you won.” Freddie shook her head in disbelief, but a dopey grin still stayed on her face.

"It’s so beautiful. Keep going.” Regina blushed softly at the compliment, clearing her throat hastily before she belted out the last notes of the song, going to impossible heights, and Freddie closed her eyes in bliss, listening to the sound of Regina’s singing filling up not just the space around them, but her entire mind and soul.

If she ever doubted the existence of angels before, she clearly started believing in them now.


	18. Tiny (Broken) Dancer

Anonymous asked: Freddie is an injured ballerina and Regina is her physical therapist 😏

"Shall we begin?”

This finally made Freddie snap back into reality from where she was completely caught up in awe of the pretty blonde before her. Regina-that was the name of her physical therapist-looked at her with a kind smile, her sky blue eyes shining and Freddie felt her heart flutter warmly inside her chest.

"Yes.” She croaked out weakly, her cheeks flaming when Regina’s smile brightened even more.

If there was one thing that Freddie could sort of appreciate about her newest injury, is that she had to undergo physical therapy instructed by the beautiful Regina Taylor. She’s heard of her a few times before and knew, that she was one of the best in the field, and as her teacher said "she touches your ankle three times and you’re already cured”. So, Freddie wasn’t exactly nervous, she was just very gay, and Regina looked like a bloody angel.

Freddie’s skin tingled the moment Regina’s fingertips brushed over her injured ankle, taking it in a soft, yet firm grip. Freddie swallowed thickly, and she tried really hard not to stare at Regina, but it was basically impossible.

Regina rolled her ankle a few times, looking for any sign of pain or discomfort, listening intently everytime Freddie hissed or groaned softly. She felt around for the swelling with her fingers, humming thoughtfully.

"It doesn’t seem too tragic. I think we can be finished in a few weeks, and you can go right back to spinning around.” Regina smiled softly, and Freddie couldn’t help but smile back.

She struggled a little to get back onto her feet, and her legs almost gave out under her again when Regina gently grabbed onto her arm, helping her steady herself.

"Do you use your crutches?” Regina asked with a small frown, still not letting go of Freddie’s hand even though she already managed to find her balance. Freddie’s cheeks pinkened, her eyes filling up with guilt.

"Sometimes…” She admitted quietly, biting her lip. Regina laughed at her expression kindly.

"Don’t look at me like a kicked puppy. It’s okay. But you have to use them a little more often, Freddie.”

God, even the way she pronounced Freddie’s name was gorgeous.

The ballerina nodded and Regina gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

The exercises were more torturous than Freddie has imagined them, to be honest.

They seemed pretty easy at first, but when Freddie had to put some weight onto her hurt leg, she felt like her ankle lit on fire and her eyes watered. Regina was incredibly patient and kind, never trying to force Freddie into anything she wasn’t comfortable doing, always being within arm’s reach of her to make sure she can help Freddie if the ballerina can’t do something on her own anymore.

Even like this, being injured and clearly in pain, Freddie’s movements were graceful and noble, and Regina soon found herself staring at her in awe, but she tried to play it off as just being concerned.

Regina was always mesmerized by ballet dancers. Back when she was a kid, she used to think you had to be a fairy to be a ballerina, because she just couldn’t comprehend, that a mere human would be able to do the things that they could. She still couldn’t quite believe it.

And Freddie was a perfect example of that, showing impossible strength and grace even though her ankle must have hurt like hell. There was a determination on her face, eyebrows knitted together in concentration, her tongue sneaking out occasionally to wet her lips, and Regina had to admit, she was quite smitten with her newest patient.

Freddie almost collapsed by the time they were finished. She sagged back against the mattress with a soft groan, and Regina smiled down at her encouragingly.

"You did a really great job, Freddie. Keep this up, and soon you’ll be good as new.”

Freddie couldn’t help but grin proudly, and her heart started beating faster when Regina smiled and reached her hand out for Freddie to take.

It felt like electricity filled their skin again and they both blushed, hoping the other didn’t see their reaction.

"When…should I come back?” Freddie asked, her voice a little small. Regina cleared her throat a little awkwardly.

"How about Monday? I think there’s plenty of time to rest until then.”

Freddie nodded, butterflies filling up her stomach to the brim because of the premise of seeing Regina again just a few days later.

She didn’t even know, that when she has left the health center, Regina was staring at the door with the most lovesick smile on her face for long minutes, knowing her new favorite patient will come back to her soon.


	19. To Go With Your Glasses

Anonymous asked: Freddie styling Regina and finding outfits and hairstyles that go with her glasses and using that as an excuse to see Regina in her glasses

This had got to be the fifth blazer Freddie has held up, and Regina couldn’t help but chuckle with a little roll of her eyes.

"Baby, what is it with you and blazers?” She asked, a cheeky little tone lingering in her voice. Freddie shrugged, a huge grin splitting her face.

"I just think you look really pretty in them. Especially with the glasses, you know.”

Freddie winked at the end and Regina snorted softly. Of course. The glasses. Why wasn’t she surprised that Freddie’s only priority was those lenses sitting on her face?

She shrugged on the navy blue blazer that Freddie has held out for her, turning around and checking herself in the full body mirror. She hummed appreciatively. Regina had to admit, it really went well with her thin framed glasses.

Freddie basically purred next to her, running her arm over the soft material covering Regina’s arms.

"You look like a hot business lady.” Freddie mused, and Regina wiggled her eyebrows at her suggestively, looking at Freddie from behind her glasses in the sultriest way possible, and she grinned when her girlfriend’s cheeks pinkened delightfully.

Freddie suddenly gasped, reaching in her pocket for something, making Regina raise an eyebrow at her questioningly.

Freddie wasted no time putting Regina’s hair up in a bun with the hairtie she has just fished out of her pockets, pulling a few locks out of the makeshift hairdo, letting them fall out and curl around Regina’s cheeks, framing her face just perfectly.

Freddie took a step back, admiring her work as she raked her eyes over Regina’s form in the mirror. Her girlfriend looked extremely hot in that dark blue blazer and matching slacks, the bun looking equally professional and cute, putting a nice emphasis on the glasses Regina was wearing. Her eyes met Regina’s in the mirror, and she smiled softly at her girlfriend.

"You look really beautiful like this.” She admitted, the playful tone in her voice being replaced with genuine admiration and love, that definitely didn’t fail to make Regina’s heart skip a few beats inside her chest.

The blonde turned around, wrapping her arms around Freddie and pulling her closer, grinning at their height difference. They were about the same height, but now Freddie had insisted that Regina should wear high heels, while she was in flats, and Regina absolutely enjoyed being taller, using this to her advantage to deliver a soft kiss onto Freddie’s forehead, making her girlfriend giggle happily.

"You could be a really great stylist, you know. I actually like they way I look now.”

Freddie’s face lit up, her eyes shining so much Regina was scared for a minute, that she was about to be blinded by looking into them.

"I’m glad. Told you. You look insanely hot in glasses.”

Regina blushed softly, brushing her nose against Freddie’s with a positively lovesick smile.

She might have not liked wearing glasses too much, but if Freddie, her adorable, caring girlfriend liked them so much that she took the time to create an entire outfit that suited them, then Regina was more than happy to put them on and make her smile that beautiful smile she liked so much.


	20. Slow Dance

Anonymous asked: Freddie teaching Regina how to slow dance in their little flat

The generous amount of red wine in their system made them even more giddy than usual. Their cheeks were delightfully pink and rosy, a comfortable haze wrapping them up in a warm embrace as they leaned in for a kiss, lips tasting a perfect mixture of sweet and spicy.

Regina soon deepened the kiss, her tongue cheekily pushing past Freddie’s lips and slipping inside, making the other gasp softly into the kiss. One of her hands came up to cradle Freddie’s cheek gently, her thumbs brushing over her cheekbones, feeling the warm skin. Freddie wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her close, her fingers carding through the silky locks of golden blonde hair.

Another song came on the radio that they left on in the background, not really listening to it up until this point, but now Freddie abruptly pulled away, her eyes widening and shining brighter than a thousand sounds, making Regina raise an eyebrow at her in question.

"Do you hear this?” Freddie asked, her voice laden with a childlike excitement that put a big smile on Regina’s face, and she couldn’t resist kissing the tip of her nose.

"I don’t know this one.” She admitted, leaning in to try and continue with their formerly interrupted kisses, but Freddie seemed to have different ideas.

"Me neither.” She said, followed by a little giggle. "But it’s just the perfect song for slow dancing!”

Regina chuckled. "Am I sensing correctly, that you want to slow dance?”

Freddie squealed happily, nodding with all the enthusiasm of a tipsy, lovesick woman.

"Yes! Please, darling. Will you dance with me?” She put on her most convincing pout, her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes innocent and pleading, and Regina wouldn’t really have had the heart nor the ability to protest.

"I’ve never slow danced before, so you have to show me.”

Freddie grinned, grabbing Regina’s hands and pulling her onto her feet. She was a little wobbly, almost losing her balance but Regina quickly grabbed a hold of her hips, keeping her upright.

"Are you sure you want to dance this drunk?” Regina teased, making Freddie let out an offended sounding little snort.

"I’m not drunk! I can hold my liquor better than you!”

"Sure you can.” Regina chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss onto Freddie’s pouting lips.

"Now, how about that dance lesson?”

Freddie’s eyes lit up again, basically buzzing with excitement.

"Alright, so I’m going to lead. Put your hand on my shoulder.”

Regina followed the instruction, placing her hand on Freddie’s shoulder while the black-haired woman gently put hers on Regina’s hip, her other hand taking Regina’s, lacing their fingers together.

"It’s not very complicated.” Freddie explained, gently positioning their arms to make sure everything was correctly in place.

"You just need to follow me.”

She made sure not to add any complicated steps, just doing the good old-fashioned back and forth. Regina seemed to be a really great student, frowning a little in concentration as she followed Freddie’s steps, her eyes glued on their feet to make sure there won’t be any accidents.

"It’s not hard, is it?” Freddie mused softly, and Regina grinned, shaking her head.

"Not really, no.”

She pressed her forehead against Freddie’s, smiling.

"I love you.” She whispered, making Freddie let out a dreamy sigh.

"I love you too.” Freddie whispered back, her fingers squeezing Regina’s a little tighter.

They kept swaying softly until the song ended, hands holding onto each other, eyes closed in bliss as they let the love in their hearts for each other lead the way.


	21. Anything for Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: nudity

Anonymous asked: Pls Freddie sketching Regina for an art project and making it as vulgar as possible and Regina happily follows

"Aren’t I just the perfect renaissance girl?”

Regina grinned, delivering a playful slap onto her own ass, making Freddie giggle and blush softly.

"You are, darling, there’s no doubt about it.”

There really wasn’t. Regina was a gorgeous sight, spread out on Freddie’s bed, completely naked, her hair appearing golden in the sunlight pouring in through the cracks of the curtain. She was just the perfect model, looking like an angel that just flew off one of Raffaello’s paintings.

The art project Freddie was currently working on never explicitly recquired a naked model, but come on. With a girlfriend as hot as Regina, just why would Freddie paint her in clothes, when she had the chance to constantly rake her eyes over her bare form?

And Regina, thank god, was absolutely in for the whole ride. Probably because she knew the effect her body had on Freddie, and she would have never missed a chance to make the breath stuck in her girlfriend’s throat.

Which it did, absolutely. Freddie actually had a hard time concentrating on her sketch, while she was more than ready to jump her hot girlfriend. She swallowed thickly as her mouth watered at the sight of Regina’s ample hips, her luscious thick thighs, her round bottom and her shapely breasts all exposed.

Regina smirked, clearly enjoying seeing Freddie’s reactions to her.

"Someone’s getting a little distracted.” She tutted, making Freddie snort softly.

"Am not.”

"Oh, come on. You’re like, two miliseconds away from jumping my bones. But remember, you were the one who wanted me to pose for you naked. So suffer the consequences of your actions, Rembrandt.”

Freddie rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways.

"Not like you objected against it.” She mused, eliciting a low chuckle from Regina.

The drawing was becoming more and more erotic, thanks to the fact that Freddie’s imagination started to run a little wild; instead of the old, ugly bedsheets, she sketched silky blankets and furs around Regina, making her look like some kind of indulgent royalty. She also couldn’t resist scribbling a string of pearls around her neck, just for the hell of it.

She leaned back, inspecting her work with a little frown. Something was missing.

She looked up with a dangerous little smirk, her grin just widening when she saw Regina’s eyes lighting up with interest.

"Regina, darling.” Freddie purred, licking her lips.

"Would you put one of your hands between your legs?”

Regina let out a loud laugh at that, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What a perv I’m dating, oh my god. But okay. I’ll do anything for art.” She added with an overly posh tone, making Freddie laugh.

She obediently slipped a hand between her plush thighs, and Freddie felt her body getting a little heated all of a sudden. Her fingers shook a little, and she messed up the sketch of Regina’s hand at least six times, before she finally managed to make it right.

Freddie cleared her throat, nodding to Regina to signal that she can stop posing. Regina grinned smugly, slipping out of the bed and sashaying over to where Freddie was sitting on her stool, lowering herself onto her lap.

"Nice.” Regina stated with an appreciative hum, running her eyes over the sketch. Freddie blushed, wrapping her arms around Regina’s hips and hiding her face in her chest.

"I’m glad you like it.” Freddie said quietly against her skin, making Regina’s grin widen.

"Just like I said,” she started, cupping Freddie’s cheek to tilt her head up until she could pull her into a deep kiss,

"Anything for art.”


	22. Good Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: praise kink, oral sex, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Freddie has a praise kink and her girlfriend takes a while to notice but finally use it in bed?

Freddie has always lived off of being complimented. 

Being told that she was doing something right, that she was good, was like balm to her soul. 

And well, to other parts of her body as well. 

Because Freddie had a huge praise kink, there was no denying that. 

Whenever Regina has complimented her on something, she turned crimson red, pupils blown wide and her breathing quickened, looking like she was about to pass out right there. And Regina didn’t quite catch on at first, thinking Freddie just got embarrassed easily, that she was shy and couldn’t handle being praised well enough. 

Freddie was never exactly shy when it came to communicating her needs, but this one embarrassed her to no end. She felt so weird about it, so she didn’t really bring it up to Regina, instead kept it to herself and just hoped Regina would come to a conclusion on her own. 

And she did, eventually. 

They were in the middle of a good ‘ole make out session, Freddie on Regina’s lap as the blonde’s hands roamed all over her body, slipping under her shirt to caress the soft, warm skin. 

"You’ re so fucking beautiful. So, so bloody hot. You don’t know what you do to me.“ Regina growled into her ears, and she immediately felt the tell-tale buck of Freddie’s hips against her lap, not to mention the little moan that escaped the black-haired girl’s lips. 

This was the moment Regina truly caught on Freddie’s little kink, and she fully intended to use it to both their advantage.

Freddie was between her spread thighs, lapping at her clit eagerly, eliciting pleasured moans and groans out of Regina who gently fisted her hands in Freddie’s hair, pulling her flush against her crotch. 

"This feels so good… Ah, fuck, your mouth is fucking amazing.”

Freddie let out a muffled moan against her pussy, squeezing her own thighs together. Regina couldn’t help but grin. 

"You like this, huh? Being told how good you are?“ 

Freddie moaned again, nodding as much as she was able to, her tongue speeding up to bring Regina closer to the edge, and to show her that she really did deserve the compliment. 

Regina rolled her hips against her face, letting out a loud gasp when Freddie’s tongue thrusted inside her. 

"Fucking amazing… Such a good girl, taking care of me so well.”

Freddie felt her own arousal trickling down the inside of her thighs at the praise, and she eagerly sucked Regina’s swollen clit into her mouth, causing the blonde to come with a loud cry. 

Regina rolled them over once she came down from her high, not wasting any time slipping her hand between Freddie’s legs, humming appreciatively. 

"Look at you.“ She cooned, pressing one finger against Freddie’s soaked entrance. 

"So wet and ready for me. Just like a good girl.”

Freddie whimpered, spreading her legs impatiently. Regina had mercy on her, pushing two fingers inside right away, marvelling in the way she gushed over them. 

"You always look so pretty when I fuck you… And your moans… God, i could come again just by listening to them… “ Regina drawled, and Freddie backed up her statement with a loud moan, hips bucking up to fuck herself on her fingers. 

It didn’t take long for Freddie to come, especially since Regina kept praising and cooing to her through it, causing her to absolutely come apart. 

Regina pulled out gently, gathering her flushed girlfriend up in her arms. 

"That’s it. So fucking perfect.” She mused, and Freddie couldn’t help another little moan from escaping.


	23. Distraction

Anonymous asked: Regina and Freddie watching a movie at home but the entire time Regina is just distracted by how pretty and hot she thinks Freddie looks and gets needy for attention

"What?“

Freddie asked with a small chuckle as she caught Regina staring at her, the blonde’s pupils blown wide, her mouth slightly agape as she was taking in the sight of her girlfriend. 

Freddie was hot. There was no denying that, and it was nothing short of distracting. 

The fact that she was wearing that really deeply cut out top also didn’t exactly help, her perfect cleavage all out on display, making Regina’s mouth water. 

Those ridiculously short and tight shorts also managed to draw Regina’s attention on them and away from the movie they were supposed to be watching. 

"Nothing.” Regina answered with a little shrug, turning away from Freddie and glueing her eyes on the tv screen. Freddie grinned knowingly, snuggling up to her girlfriend. 

Only a few minutes have passed and Regina became distracted again, because Freddie just had to stretch, her boobs lifting slightly and Regina was one milisecond away from tearing off her clothes. 

She nuzzled Freddie’s cheeks softly, inhaling her sweet scent, causing her to purr happily. 

"Are we not watching the movie anymore, darling?“ Freddie asked innocently. Regina grinned, pressing a hot kiss onto her throat, making Freddie shiver slightly. 

"You’re so much more interesting.” The blonde murmured, her lips travelling down until she reached Freddie’s cleavage, kissing the round mounds that perked out over her top. 

Freddie rolled her eyes, but she would have lied if she said her girlfriend not being able to spend a few hours without practically licking her didn’t flatter her. 

Regina squeezed Freddie’s thighs gently, stroking the warm skin, while she nipped playfully at Freddie’s earlobe, causing her to let out a soft gasp. 

"You’re such an attention seeker.“ Freddie laughed, but didn’t exactly protest when Regina climbed onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck to pull her into a deep kiss. 

"You love it.” Regina grinned against her lips, grinding down her hips against Freddie’s, relishing in the way Freddie bucked up beneath her. 

"Hell yes I do.“ The black-haired girl murmured, running her fingers through Regina’s blond locks as she kissed her again deeply. 

The movie was soon forgotten now by the both of them, getting lost in their frantic make-out session.


	24. Pillows

Anonymous asked: can you wrote some Froger fluff about fem!Freddie enjoyed her gf breast?

Regina’s breasts made great pillows, Freddie noticed that pretty early into their relationship. 

Regina wasn’t as big as Freddie, but she was still quite ample in that area, so they absolutely sufficed for cuddling purposes. 

More often that not, Freddie would just cuddle up to her girlfriend, smushing her face against her chest, making her chuckle. 

"Rough day?“ Regina asked, carding her fingers through Freddie’s hair gently, making her let out a sigh. 

"Kinda. But it’s much better now.” Freddie answered quietly, snuggling deeper into her girlfriend’s warmth. 

"The titties always help, don’t they?“ Regina joked, eliciting a hearty laugh from Freddie. 

"Oh, they definitely do.”

Regina chuckled softly, pressing a light kiss onto the top of Freddie’s head, making her purr, her arms tightening around Regina’s waist. 

"I wish I could stay here forever.“ Freddie mumbled against her shirt, curling up into a little ball in her lap, and Regina smiled. 

"I wouldn’t mind. I love it when you cuddle up to me like that. You’re like a cat. The only thing missing is some kneading.”

"Do you want me to knead you?“ Freddie joked, grabbing a handful of Regina’s breast and kneading at it, making the blonde laugh and swat at her hand. 

"You’re such an idiot! And a perv.”

Freddie leaned her head against her chest again, smiling up at her coyly. 

"You love it.“

Regina rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help a fond smile. 

"I do. And I love you.”

She leaned down, pressing a kiss onto Freddie’s lips. 

"I love you too.“ Freddie smiled, than chuckled again. "And I love your tits.”

Regina stuck her tongue out at her, but she pulled Freddie closer, letting her use her chest as a pillow. 

It was kind of a nice “job”, really.


	25. Notre Dame!AU

Anonymous asked: Notre dame au pls: Regina is the knight that falls in love with the dancing Freddie. They don't belong in the same world but they try to make it work. This is my fave headcanon lmao

Regina physically had to hold herself back from strangling her mates when they started wolf-whistling and throwing insults at the poor girl. 

"Take your tits out!“ One of them yelled, causing the other knights to wheeze with laughter, and Regina gritted her teeth, shaking with anger.

Freddie didn’t even budge, just kept on dancing even though it was clear, how uncomfortable she was. Her eyes met Regina’s for a second, but she quickly turned her eyes towards the asphalt. 

God, Regina’s heart ached for her: she didn’t deserve to be treated less because of her race or because she chose to dance on the streets for money. She deserved so much better. She deserved everything. 

*

Regina waited until every other knight left and Freddie collected the dimes from her little hat, then she followed the dancer into an alley. 

Freddie turned around with a smirk, and Regina immediately captured her lips in a deep kiss, pushing Freddie back until her back collided with the wall of the building behind them. 

"I missed you.” Regina whispered against her lips, her hands squeezing Freddie’s hips lightly. Freddie chuckled, eagerly reciprocating the kiss. 

"I missed you too. Though I saw you in the crowd.“

Regina sighed, pressing their foreheads together. 

"I wanted to kill them. I wanted to walk up to you, and…" 

Freddie gently pressed a finger against her lips to shush her. 

"I know, darling. But I don’t want you to lose your reputation because of me.”

''You’d be worth it.“ The knight said softly, and Freddie couldn’t resist pulling her into another deep kiss. 

They wished they could be fully each other’s, not having to hide their romance, but they could appreciate their stolen little moments until then.


	26. Choir Girls

Anonymous asked: uhhh how about some froger high school au where they meet through choir?

Someone cleared their throat behind her, causing Regina to break away from her sheet and whip around. 

A black-haired girl was standing there a little awkwardly, placing her weight from one foot to the other. She looked up at Regina with a shy smile. 

"Hello. I’m looking for the choir room, is this the right place?“

"Yeah.” Regina replied, her brain not really offering anything more. The girl was the cutest thing she’s ever seen, and when she smiled, flashing a positively adorable overbite that she quickly hid, Regina was pretty sure she’ll melt right there. 

"I’m Freddie.“ The girl announced, walking closer a little uncertainly, like she wasn’t sure whether she should go for a handshake or not. That one seemed way too formal for two sixteen years olds, so she ended up not doing it. 

"Regina.”

Freddie smiled again, looking around the choir room. 

"I imagined it was a little bigger…“

Regina shrugged. "Well, that’s all the school can afford, I guess.”

Freddie nodded, her eyes falling to Regina’s sheet music. 

"What phrase are you?“ 

"Treble. You?" 

Freddie blushed softly, and Regina couldn’t help but smile. She truly was adorable as hell. 

''I’m not sure yet… It’s my first time here.”

"Well, there’s a first time for everything.“ Regina joked, not even thinking through what she just said, but Freddie just laughed. 

"I guess so. Though I think I’m more of an alt, but… We’ll see.”

"I can help you. With anything you need. I mean… If you want that.“ Regina stuttered, and now it was her time to blush, but Freddie didn’t seem to be bothered by her awkwardness. 

"I’d like that.”

She smiled at Regina again, who couldn’t help but follow suit, her heart pounding faster in her chest as their eyes met. 

They were so caught up in each other’s eyes, they didn’t even notice when the rest of the choir has arrived.


	27. Making New Friends

Anonymous asked: How about dom Joan and Sub Brianna meet Freddie and Regina at a party? They could be dom/sub, switch, or have any unique dynamic :>

Brianna rubbed her cheeks against Joan’s shoulders like a cat, staring up at her with big, pleading eyes. 

"Just one more cocktail…“ She pouted, and Joan chuckled, gently pinching her nose. 

"You had enough, love. You’re all cross-eyed.”

Brianna pouted again. 

"Pleeeeease… “

"Brianna, be a good girl for me.” Joan used what she called her “soft dom” voice, and Brianna immediately closed her mouth, staring up at her with awe. 

"This actually works? I might need to try that voice.“

They both whipped their heads around to see a blonde girl smiling at them, a black-haired girl squirming on her lap, nuzzling her neck.

"It does, usually.” Joan said, smiling kindly at the girl, who rolled her eyes, but chuckled. 

"I might not be the most strict dom in the world, I guess.“ She said, stroking her sub’s hair lovingly, who giggled in response. 

"I’m too soft for this minx.”

Joan laughed, pressing a kiss onto Brianna’s cheeks, making her purr happily. 

"I feel you. I’m Joan by the way. This is Brianna, I’m introducing her because she’s too drunk to talk.“

"That’s not true…” Brianna slurred, making Joan and the blonde girl laugh. 

"I can tell. I’m Regina. Kitten, hey. Don’t hide in my neck.“

The Black-haired girl finally looked at the other couple. She was beautiful and shy, probably new to the scene. A gorgeous yellow collar was sitting around her neck, and Joan immediately contemplated getting one for Brianna too. 

"Hi… I’m Freddie.” She said quietly with a little wave, and Brianna cooed, seemingly slipping into mother hen mode. 

"We’re… Kinda new to the scene.“ Regina admitted, blushing a little. 

"You two seemed experienced, and I guess we wanted to get some advice.”

Joan nodded, smiling. They have never took inexperienced couples under their wings before, but these two seemed really nice. 

"With pleasure.“ Joan said, Brianna nodding enthusiastically by her side. 

Freddie and Regina shared a look, both smiling. 

This could be the beginning of a slightly unusual, but still beautiful friendship.


	28. Fond Memories

Anonymous asked: OWO! Can Bambi write something about Dom!Joan, sub!Brianna, Dom!Regina and sub!Freddie hanging out together, chatting and recalling their first meetings with their partners? Like Joan and Brianna's first meeting and Regina and Freddie's? (i imagine a lot of heart eyes, gushing and blushing XD) P.S. I know that you've written many versions of first meetings haha feel free to pick whichever you like or come up with brand new ones! :)

Regina returned with their beers, sliding next to Freddie and wrapping her arms around her shoulders to keep her close. Opposite them, Joan had her arms thrown around Brianna.

"You guys never told us how you met.“ Freddie chirped, sipping at her beer contentedly. Joan chuckled, and Brianna blushed.

"She was a newbie, it was her first time at the club.” Joan started, the nostalgia hitting her, and she smiled.

"She looked like a baby deer, sitting in the corner and looking like she’s gonna start crying at any given moment.“

"That’s not true!” Brianna protested, though she couldn’t help her own fond smile.

"Okay, I was a little nervous… “

"So I walked up to her and asked some cliche stuff about whether she’s having fun.” Joan continued with a grin, and Brianna turned an even deeper shade of red.

"What did you say?“ Regina asked curiously, and Brianna groaned in embarrassment.

"I told her to leave me alone… ”

The rest of the table burst out into laughter at that.

"What!?“ Freddie and Regina asked at the same time, practically wheezing with laughter.

"I was nervous!” Brianna said, trying to defend herself.

"That was the first thing that came out of my mouth… “

"So I left her alone.” Joan continued, chuckling. "She seeked me out about ten seconds later, apologizing. And as they say, the rest is history.“

She gave Brianna a positively lovesick smile, and Brianna snuggled up to her with a happy sigh.

"And what about you two?” Joan asked, absentmindedly playing with Brianna’s curls.

"Oh, that’s an equally funny story.“ Freddie chuckled, and now it was Regina, who blushed deeply with a groan.

"Blondie hit me with her car.”

Joan and Brianna let out a loud snort at the same time, and Regina buried her face in her hands.

"She was so sweet, immediately checking for injuries and took me to the hospital right away. I didn’t get injured, only my skirt tore… At the ass.“

"I swear it wasn’t intentional!” Regina held up her hands defensively, but she was laughing too.

"Though staring at your ass was a nice bonus… “

"You’re such a perv.” Freddie cooed, cupping Regina’s cheeks and pressing their lips together, squealing when Regina playfully pinched her butt.

They continued sharing funny stories for the rest of thr night, revisiting their fondest memories while getting to know each other even better.


	29. Big Titty Goth Girlfriend

pooltan asked: This prompt's one based on a funny post. One of the girls introduces Freddie to the others as "her big titty goth gf"

Freddie has been constantly nagging Regina about meeting the rest of Smile for weeks now. 

“Are you ashamed of me or something? Why are you hiding me?” Freddie pouted, and Regina couldn’t help kissing it off her lips, of course. 

“Of course not, baby. We were just so busy, all the time, and I didn’t want to drag you into this mess.”

Freddie nodded, nuzzling Regina’s cheeks, all but purring. 

“And now? Please?" 

Regina chuckled, rolling her eyes. She knew she never had a chance against Freddie; she was way too whipped for her gorgeous girlfriend. 

*

She arranged a meeting for them after one of their shows, and Freddie was beyond excited about it. 

"Do you think they’ll like me?” Freddie asked, cheeks delightfully pink in excitement. 

“Well, I definitely do.” Regina purred, raking her eyes over Freddie’s outfit of choice. The black, lacy dress was cut out quite deeply, not leaving much for the imagination. 

“Tell me, are you trying to seduce them?” Regina joked and Freddie gasped with an offended expression. 

*

Freddie was basically bouncing next to her as Regina led her backstage to meet the singer, Tamara Staffell, and the guitarist, Brianna May. 

“Guys, can I have your attention for a sec?” Regina spoke up, causing the rest of the band to turn around with a curious expression. 

“Freddie, this is Brianna and Tamara. And guys, this is Freddie, my big titty goth girlfriend.”

Freddie swatted at her head while Tamara choked on her own spit and Brianna blushed deeply, trying to avoid staring at Freddie’s cleavage. 

“Okay, you need to stop calling me that.” Freddie laughed a little awkwardly, and Regina just shrugged with a shit-eating grin. 

The conversation went much more smoothly after that, but they were all pretty sure Freddie will have that nickname glued to her forever.


	30. Sexy On The Streets, Shy In The Sheets

Anonymous asked: Regina sees a smoking hot woman named Freddie in her first time in a lesbian bar. She comes across very cool and slick: sharp eyeliner and red lips. When she's taken home, however, she sees her cute, girly room and cats and realizes she's a big fuzzy softie-- inside. 🙏

The girl was bloody gorgeous, taking Regina’s breath away with just a curl of her lips. 

Regina has been staring at her for the past twenty minutes, taking in her long, silky black hair cascading down her back, her precise winged eyeliner, her ruby red lips, her deeply cut out red top and her leather skirt and her high-heeled boots… 

God, she was fucking gorgeous, and oh. She noticed Regina. 

The blonde felt her heart flutter when the girl smiled at her, her already plump lips looking even more kissable. 

She almost fell off her chair when the girl stood up and sauntered over to her, her beautiful hips swaying and Regina felt her mouth go dry all of a sudden. 

“Hello, darling.” The girl purred, her silky voice raising goosebumps all over Regina’s skin. 

“Can I buy you a drink?" 

"Yes. Thank you.” Regina replied, trying to sound as cool as the other girl did. It was her first time here, and she didn’t want to seem too coy. 

The girl ordered her and old-fashioned, but Regina could barely concentrate on the taste of the drink. She was thirsty for something else. 

“I’m Freddie.” The girl introduced herself, throwing her hair out of her face leisurely. 

“Regina.”

The girl smirked at her over her own drink, and Regina was seriously contemplating whether kissing the hell out of a woman she’s only spoke about four words to would be a little strange. 

“First time here?” Freddie asked, licking her lips. How her lipstick stayed intact was beyond Regina. 

“Is it that obvious?” Regina chuckled, leaning a little closer, to which Freddie hummed appreciatively. 

“It’s easy to tell. Such a beautiful girl like you could go around and pick up anyone she likes, and yet, you kept staring at me.”

“Maybe you were the one I found the most interesting.” Regina replied, easing up a bit. She could be playful too, of course she could. 

“Smooth.” Freddie hummed, her lips curling into another smile. She placed a gentle hand on Regina’s thigh, making her breath stick in her throat. 

“Would you like to come home with me, Regina?” She asked, voice softer than before, clearly not wanting Regina to feel like she’s obligated to do anything. 

But there was nothing more Regina wanted than to go home with Freddie, so she downed her drink, and breathed out a confident ‘yes’. 

*

Freddie’s room wasn’t exactly what she imagined. 

Regina expected black lace and leather everywhere, some kind of gothic style that would match her appearance, but instead, she found cute pastel walls and an army of plushies on the bed that was covered with a soft yellow blanket. 

“Oh, hello, darlings.” Freddie cooened, and this is when Regina noticed the two cats napping on the rug, meowing softly upon waking up when Freddie leaned down to pet them. 

She lifted one of them, cuddling her close to her chest. She looked at Regina almost shyly, and for some reason, Regina liked this side of her even more than the sexy catwoman she showed in the bar. 

“Do you want to pet her?” Freddie asked coyly, and Regina smiled, stroking the cat’s fur. 

Their eyes met over the animal, and Freddie even blushed, but that just made Regina smile even wider. 

Freddie seemed to be full of surprises, and Regina couldn’t wait to get to know her even better.


	31. Car Wash

Anonymous asked: Freddie washes Regina's car in a.....Good choice of clothes and Regina goes crazy also Freddie sucks at clean

Regina literally dropped her bag onto the grass, thanks to the sight that greeted her when she stepped through the gate. 

She decided to go by foot today instead of with her car, and god, what an amazing choice she has made. 

Because this gave Freddie a chance to wash her car for her, while barely wearing anything, and Regina was pretty sure she was having heart palpitations. 

The tiny, strapless crop top was actually more of a bra, barely containing her well-endowed girlfriend, slipping dangerously with every single movement she made. When she leaned over the hood, giving Regina a fantastic view of her firm ass in her booty shorts, the blonde couldn’t help but let out a groan.

Freddie whipped her head around, smirking when she spotted her girlfriend standing there with her face red and and her eyes bulging out of her head. 

“Hello, darling.” Freddie purred, removing some foam off her arm a little too sensually. 

“I thought I’d wash your car while you’re away. It was a little… Dirty.” Freddie breathed out the last word, half-draping herself across the hood of the car, and Regina felt an almost animalistic desire flare up inside her. 

She marched over to the car with the intention of ripping off Freddie’s clothes, but her girlfriend held up a hand with an innocent smile, and Regina halted. 

“Just enjoy the show, alright?" 

Regina growled, but she didn’t protest. Freddie blew her a little kiss before going back to "work.”

Well, her cleaning technique definitely left a lot to be desired; she was just smearing the surface even more, but Regina couldn’t bring herself to care. 

Not when Freddie was bending over deliberately to dip the sponge into the bucket of water at her feet, swaying her hips lightly as she straightened back up, or how she managed to always spill water onto herself, making Regina’s eyes glue to her chest even more. 

Regina swallowed thickly, trying not to look like she was nearing an aneurysm, but it wasn’t a very easy task, and Freddie clearly found her struggles amusing. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t let you wash your own precious car.” Freddie said softly, batting her long eyelashes for good measure. Regina couldn’t reply for a few seconds, too busy ogling the very much visible nipples through the light pink crop top. 

“Uhh… No, not really.” she croaked out and Freddie gave her a beautiful toothy grin. 

The car was actually more dirty in the end than before, but Regina certainly didn’t mind. 

She was gonna pay her little helper in nature, anyways.


	32. What About Our Family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: accident, light angst, pregnancy

Anonymous asked: what about some angst where one of the gals is heavily pregnant? 

“She’s going to be okay.”

Freddie has heard this sentence about the fifteenth time since they have arrived, but it did nothing to calm her, at all. 

“You don’t know that…” Freddie whimpered, her face a mess of tears already. Joan shushed her softly. 

“The doctors are working really hard in there, Freddie. She’ll make it. Now, sit down. Don’t wear yourself out.”

She gently pushed Freddie down onto one of the plastic chairs. The last thing they needed today was for Freddie to work herself up into a frenzy and suffer a miscarriage. 

Freddie let out a shaky breath, placing one hand on her swollen stomach, trying to calm herself. 

Joan and Brianna were right, she should at least try and be a little calmer.

But it wasn’t easy: Regina suffered a car accident, and she got badly injured, and she didn’t know, what’s going to happen now. 

“I can’t lose her.” she whispered, fresh tears streaming down her face. 

“I can’t lose, our baby should arrive soon, I can’t do it alone, she has to be here with me!" 

Freddie was starting to panic, her breaths coming out short and labored, and Brianna quickly pulled her into a hug. 

"She’ll be there with you. She’s gonna be okay, and you guys are going to have your baby together.”

She gently stroked a hand over Freddie’s round belly. “Everything is going to be okay.”

*

Freddie shot up from the chair way too quickly for an eight months pregnant woman when the doctor announced Regina will survive, and Freddie can even see her. 

Regina had a lot of scars and was a little comatose from the meds, but she was alive, and in one piece. And that’s what mattered. 

Freddie was now crying from relief, as she took Regina’s hand, pressing a light kiss onto her knuckles. 

“You scared the shit out of me.” she chuckled wetly, still shaking. 

“Sorry.” Regina croaked with a small smile. She laced their fingers together, her other hand instinctively going to Freddie’s belly. 

“You guys are both okay?” she asked, gently stroking the large bump. Freddie nodded with a little smile. 

“We are now. Now that we know you’re okay.”

She kissed Regina’s hand again, and the blonde gave her a tired smile. 

It seemed like they really were having their little family, after all.


	33. New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: the slightest mention of smut

Anonymous asked: Froger celebrating New Years in their flat, also happy (soon to be) New Years 💗🌸

It was their first New Year’s Eve together, and they decided that instead of going out partying like they usually would, they stayed home to spend it together, just the two of them. 

Their celebration involved a sex-marathon of course, and by the time it was only a few hours left until midnight, they were both utterly spent. 

“I think we’ll fall asleep before midnight.” Freddie chuckled, burrowing deeply into Regina’s arms who wrapped her arms around her securely. 

“Hmm, it was already worth it.” she purred, dropping a light kiss onto the top of Freddie’s head. 

“Yeah, but they say that what you were doing at midnight, is what you’re gonna do the whole year.” Freddie replied, gently bopping Regina’s nose. 

“And I don’t want to sleep the whole year.”

Regina smiled, hooking a finger under Regina’s chin and tilting her head up so she could press their lips together. 

“Does this mean another round at midnight? You know, just to have sex the whole year.”

She said this with a suggestive wriggle of her eyebrows, and Freddie laughed heartily, her eyes shining beautifully in the dim light of the room. 

“Sounds great, darling. But we’ll need champagne too!" 

"Soon, soon.” Regina smirked, rolling on top of Freddie, making her squeal in delight.

*

Regina padded out into the kitchen a few minutes before midnight, legs slightly shaky and her skin covered in hickeys, and there was a huge grin on her face. 

She popped the bottle open, filling their glasses to the brim before returning to the bedroom. Freddie sat up in the bed, raking her eyes over her appreciatively. 

“A naked woman serving me champagne? Sounds like a fantastic way to welcome the New Year.”

Regina laughed, handing her the glass and pulling her close. 

They counted down together, and when the clock striked midnight, they clunked their glasses together and kissed each other deeply. 

“Happy New Year, darling.” Freddie whispered against her lips sweetly. 

“Happy New Year.” Regina smiled, pulling her into another kiss.


	34. Spread Your Wings

pooltan asked: Hs au...Freddie is a late bloomer, and shy. But when she does turn into a swan she catches someone's attention! This can be any pairing though I'm thinking of fr😍ger

Honestly, Regina didn’t even realize Freddie was attending the same classes as her for a while. 

Not because she didn’t care, or because she thought Freddie was ugly or anything like that: she was just always so shy and quiet, hiding behind the long black curtain of her hair, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. 

Regina kind of understand her shyness: poor thing got bullied a lot, other students were making fun of her teeth (though Regina always thought they were kinda cute; Freddie reminded her of a bunny), and some racist asshole liked to poke fun at her accent or called her slurs that made Regina flinch. 

So, she did notice her, but she was so closed, always curling up on herself, that Regina was scared she’ll fall into pieces if she so much as looks at her. 

*

It was after the summer before their last year when everything changed, and Regina’s - and so many other students’s - jaw quite literally dropped. 

An insanely hot girl strodded down the hallway, her long, silky black hair flowing around her in a majestic way; her eyes looked seductive thanks to the precise winged eyeliner, plump lips looking kissable with the burgundy lipstick. She was wearing a leather jacket and tight leather pants with high-heeled boots. A simple black choker hugged her neck, and unde the open leather jacket she had a deeply cut purple top, that left her ample breast on tasteful display. 

At first, Regina didn’t even recognize her. Was she a new student? 

It was only when the girl directly passed her when she realized who she was. 

It was Freddie, looking good enough to eat, confidence oozing off her. 

Regina could only stare after her as she passed her with a little smirk; she hoped she wasn’t drooling at least. 

She did find Freddie’s new style hot, but what she found even hotter, is how confident and in peace with herself she looked, seemingly much more open than used to be. 

Good. Maybe now she won’t fall into pieces if Regina asks her out on a date or something like that…


	35. Someone To Protect Me

Anonymous asked: Regina waking from a bad nightmare/bad memory and Freddie swooping in to save the day and her really seeing Regina as vulnerable for the first time instead of her usual self

Regina let out an ear-splitting scream upon waking up, sitting right up in the bed, trembling like a leaf. 

Freddie immediately saw something was wrong; she sat up too, gently wrapping her arms around Regina to pull her close. 

“Darling, breathe. It’s just me. It’s okay.”

Regina shook her head, as if she couldn’t believe her terrible dream wasn’t real. Tears were streaming down her face as she kept shaking, her eyes big and panicked, and Freddie’s heart broke for her. 

She has never seen Regina so scared and vulnerable before. She was always so strong and protective, shielding Freddie from everything to make sure her precious girlfriend never had anything bad coming to her. 

But now, Freddie had to be the protective one. 

She gently stroked Regina’s hair as she pulled her against her chest. Regina immediately clutched onto her shirt, as if Freddie was her anchor. 

She kind of was, this time. 

Freddie could feel Regina slowly relax against her chest, the trembling easing up a little, and the tears also stopped flowing eventually. 

Freddie dropped a little kiss onto the top of Regina’s head, her arms tightening around her girlfriend securely. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Freddie asked softly, and Regina sighed deeply. 

Freddie waited patiently, stroking her hair until Regina could speak. 

“It was about my father, he…" 

Her voice faltered, fresh tears threatening to spill out, and Freddie shushed her softly. 

"He can’t hurt you here, Regina. I’m gonna keep you safe.”

Regina let out a shaky breath but she nodded, burrowing deeper into Freddie’s arms, letting herself be held and cared for, just like how she always did for Freddie. 

And Freddie was more than ready to protect Regina from every harm that might come her way.


	36. New Year's Eve With The Family

Anonymous asked: Froger family (with their children) celebrate new year and they give gifts to each other.

The children were super excited about being allowed to stay up late, so much in fact that they were literally jumping up and down. 

“If you keep this up, you’re gonna be so tired you’ll be sleeping before midnight.” Regina laughed, ruffling her son’s blonde hair lovingly. 

Felix pouted slightly, but immediately deflated when her Mum pressed a kiss onto the top of his head. 

“You know I’m a big boy, I’m 5 years old.” he said proudly, puffing up his little chest. 

“Oh, yeah, you’re a real man now.” Freddie joked, bopping his nose. She almost tripped over when Amaya clutched onto her legs. 

“How many hours till midnight, Mummy?” she asked, lisping adorably. She was speaking quite clearly now, which made her mothers proud to no end. 

“Only a few. It’s new year soon!” Freddie promised, kissing her daughter’s cheek. 

She looked up to see Regina smiling down at her, and she couldn’t help but return it. 

*

It was Freddie’s idea, of course, to give each other gifts for New Year’s Eve. She would never miss an oppurtinity to buy presents for her loved ones. 

The children were absolutely delighted with the tremendous amounts of toys they received which they made good use of right away, while Regina tried on the gorgeous trench coat Freddie got her.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you, baby.” she pecked Freddie’s lips gently, making her smile. 

“You’re more than welcome. And thank you for the necklace, I love it.”

She ran her fingers over the heart shaped pendant tenderly, gazing up at her wife with adoration in her eyes. 

“It’s almost midnight!” Felix yelled, interrupting their moment, but they could only laugh. 

They quickly filled the children’s glasses with juice and their own with champagne, than gathered around on the balcony to watch the fireworks. 

Amaya and Felix counted down, screaming over each other in excitement, which only intensified when the clock striked midnight, and the fireworks lit up the sky. 

“Happy New Year!” they screamed in unison. 

“Happy New Year, darlings!” Freddie replied cheerfully, clinking her glasses together with the children’s, and then Regina’s. 

Regina smiled, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. 

Another fantastic year was in store for the little family, and they couldn’t be happier.


	37. Dinner Date

Anonymous asked: Froger on a cute dinner date either at their flat or out at a fancy diner

“You look beautiful.”

Freddie blushed, her lips immediately curling into a smile. They have been together with Regina for years now, and she still melted everytime her girlfriend complimented her.

“Thank you. You look beautiful, too.”

She really did, in her light blue dress that went just perfectly with her blonde hair and blue eyes, looking something straight out of a fairytale.

Freddie looked just as gorgeous in her burgundy dress, the necklace Regina has gotten her for her last birthday shining brightly on her neck, and Regina found herself staring in awe.

‘‘What would you like to eat?” Regina asked, skimming through the menu.

‘‘Something bourgeois? A lobster, perhaps?”

Freddie laughed, her eyes shining beautifully in the soft light of the restaurant.

‘‘I never had lobster before.” Freddie admitted.

‘‘Me neither. Guess this means we’ll have to try it.” Regina grinned, already waving the waiter over, and Freddie laughed.

‘‘You’re spoiling me.”

‘‘It’s in my job description.” Regina joked, raising her glass that was filled to the brim with white wine.

“What are we drinking to?” Freddie asked, lifting her own glass.

“To us.” Regina answered, a blush spreading out on her cheeks.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Freddie said softly, gently taking Regina’s other hand pressing a light kiss onto her knuckles, enjoying the way her girlfriend’s blush deepened.

They had a little bit of a trouble with cutting up the lobster, laughing their asses off in the process until almost everyone was staring at them in disdain, but they just couldn’t care.

They were having fun and they were in love, so everyone else could get lost.


	38. Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: sex toys, light praise kink

Anonymous asked: Froger messing each other up with some toys, reg taking advantage of her gfs praising kink

Regina rolled her hips forward, squeezing her eyes shut in pleasure as the head of the toy grinded against her sweet spot. 

Freddie let out a beautiful whimper, spreading her legs further apart so Regina could settle between them more comfortably. 

“Do you like it, beautiful?” Regina breathed, her hands squeezing Freddie’s hip lightly. 

“Yeah…” Freddie moaned. Her skin was beautifully flushed, plump lips bitten red, and that was a sight Regina could get lost in. 

“I felt like rewarding my perfect girl with something. Something both of us would enjoy.”

She thrusted forward again, moaning as the double-ended dildo pushed further inside her and Freddie at the same time. 

Freddie moaned at the word “perfect”, tugging at Regina’s hair desperately to pull her down into a kiss, and the blonde grinned against her lips. 

“Such a good girl.”

She sneaked her hand up on Freddie’s torso to cup her large breasts, enjoying the way they sat heavily against her palm, bouncing as Freddie moved her own hips forward to meet Regina’s thrusts. 

“God, Regina!” Freddie cried as the blonde playfully pinched her sensitive nipples, teasing the sensitive nubs until they were rock hard. 

Freddie reciprocated the attack, palming at Regina’s breasts, making the blonde let out a low moan as her thumbs brushed her nipples teasingly. 

“My beautiful, beautiful sweet baby.” Regina purred, grinding her hips forward again as Freddie lifted her own, falling perfectly in rhythm with her. 

Freddie honestly didn’t know how long she was going to last like, with the toy pressing neatly into her G-spot while Regina kept panting and moaning above her, whispering the most gorgeous praises into Freddie’s ears. 

She came with a loud cry of Regina’s name, her hips bucking up, thus pushing the toy deeper into Regina who whimpered, entire body trembling in pleasure as she followed her girlfriend. 

Regina sagged down onto Freddie, breathing heavily as Freddie wrapped her arms around her, stroking her sweaty hair, the dildo still sitting neatly inside the both of them.


	39. Talented Girlfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of smut

Anonymous asked: Breaky + Froger, two girls of your choices gossiping and giggling about how good their partners make them feel in bed!

“Did you notice I’m limping?”

Brianna laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

“This is a little bit of an overexaggeration, Freddie.”

“No, I really am!” Freddie protested. She made a big show of having trouble sitting down, and Brianna rolled her eyes with a grin.

“You know, Regina is reaaaally good with the strap.” Freddie purred.

“She pounded me so hard last night, whew…it’s a wonder I can still remember my name.”

“Well, I had quite the amazing night too.” Brianna chimed in with a smirk, making Freddie perk up.

“Oh?”

“Mhm. Let’s just say, Joan is very good with her tongue. I’m not saying I came three times in a row, but…I came three times in a row.”

Freddie whistled appreciatively.

“Sounds fun. I can’t complain either. God, when Regina makes me sit on her face…I feel like a true Queen.”

Brianna giggled. “Oh, so do I. Joan spoils me all the time. Take of that what you will.”

“Oof, I get it. Regina knows my body so well. She barely touches my nipples, and I’m gone.”

“I feel you. Joan just breathes over my clit, and I’m already wet. I’m pretty sure that woman is a witch.”

“What are you gossiping about?”

Freddie and Brianna looked up to see Joan and Regina standing over them with a curious look, and they couldn’t help but burst into another fits of giggles.

Regina and Joan shared a knowing look, grinning.

They pretended to be oblivious, but they have been actually eavesdropping…

And let’s just say, they felt quite smug.


	40. Surprising Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: masturbation, vibrators, voyeurism

Anonymous asked: Freddie using toys!!!!!!! 🥴 Maybe reg stumbling upon her and not managing to take her eyes off her

Regina was about to cheerfully announce her arrival like she always did, but she heard a sound that made her close her mouth right away. 

Was Freddie… Moaning? 

Well, it definitely sounded like that, though she thought Freddie wasn’t seeing anyone right now. The thought that Freddie was having sex with someone made her stomach twist with jealousy. 

She’s had a crush on Freddie ever since they moved in together but wasn’t brave enough to act on her feelings, and now, Freddie was getting fucked by someone that wasn’t her. 

Way to go, Regina, she thought bitterly. 

She really didn’t mean to peek inside as she passed Freddie’s room, but the door was ajar, and she was curious. 

Regina felt wet heat pool between her legs at the sight that greeted her immediately. 

Freddie was laying on her back on the bed, thighs spread, working a large dildo in and out of herself. 

Her skin was flushed beautifully, plump lips falling open on deep moans and whimpers, her large breasts bouncing as she lifted her hips to fuck herself on the toy, and Regina’s mouth watered. 

She was unable to stop staring, even though she knew it was wrong. 

Freddie was so fucking gorgeous like that, a total mess, whining needily as she worked the toy deeper inside. 

“Regina…” she moaned, and Regina’s eyes bulged out of her head. 

Freddie was moaning her name. Holy fucking shit. 

Freddie brought up a hand to pinch her nipples, whimpering at the sensation, and Regina honestly felt like passing out in the doorway. 

She stayed until Freddie came with a beautiful moan, stuttering her name out like a prayer, clenching around the toy hard. 

Regina quickly fled the scene, running into her room to take care of her own arousal.


	41. You Should Kiss Me Instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Jo is Joe Mazzello, and Bella is Ben Hardy from BoRhap!

Anonymous asked: !!!!! What about Froger coaching their counterparts how to act their relationship together while Jo is looking on jealously because Bella is her girlfriend and it’s making her jealous to see her kissing Rami !!!!!

“I always liked it when Freddie sat on my lap.” Regina explained with a smile. 

Rami nodded, plopping down on Bella’s lap eagerly, wrapping her arms around her neck. 

“Like this?" 

"A true natural.” Freddie mused with a soft smile. 

“What an absolutely lovely couple you guys make!" 

Well, that was a sentence Jo preferred to hear when they were talking about her and Bella. Not Bella and Rami. 

She couldn’t help but lurk in the background, watching with jealousy as Rami sat on Bella’s lap and kissed her, while Bella was looking at her with that awful lovesick face. 

Of course, she knew it was just acting. 

It wasn’t Bella’s or Rami’s fault that Freddie and Regina were and are dating, so they obviously had to shoot romantic scenes, but still. 

Jo couldn’t help the lump in her throat as she saw how happy Bella looked with Rami… 

Freddie and Regina’s constant cooing also didn’t help. They were basically shipping them, for fuck’s sake! 

"Aww, exactly like we used to be.” Freddie said with awe, leaning her head on Regina’s shoulder who kissed the top of her head gently. 

“Just don’t forget to invite me to the wedding.” Regina joked, and Jo’s stomach did a backflip. 

*

“I hate how cute you guys are together.” Jo growled as they were laying in their trailer later. 

Bella turned around, surprised. 

“We’re acting.”

“I know, but… You guys seem so happy, and Freddie and Regina are all over you.” Jo mumbled, her cheeks red in embarrassment. Maybe she was acting a little childishly, but she couldn’t help it. 

Bella cupped her cheek, smiling at her softly. 

“That’s because they don’t know we are dating. If they did, they’d be all over us. They are just nostalgic, because they see their younger selves in love.”

Jo nodded. Well, that was probably true. 

“And Regina loves Freddie, but I love you.” Bella added, pressing their lips together. 

Jo couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. 

Well, the kiss Rami got was definitely not this sweet!


	42. Lazy Day

Anonymous asked: Froger having a lazy day in their flat and finally be able to enjoy each other’s company after a busy week

Freddie stretched out languidly like a cat before burrowing back into Regina’s warmth, smushing her cheek against her chest. 

“Let’s not get up.” Freddie mumbled, and Regina laughed, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

“Sounds good to me.”

She hooked a finger under Freddie’s chin and tilted her face up until she could press their lips together, smiling as Freddie practically purred against her lips. 

“Though we need some food.” Regina stated, pressing a kiss onto the tip of Freddie’s nose. 

“How about we order a pizza?" 

She laughed as Freddie’s stomach replied instead of her, rumbling loudly. 

"God, yes. A huge one with loooooots of meat.”

Regina grinned, patting her cheek. 

“That’s why I love you.”

She grabbed her phone and ordered their food, trying not to giggle into the phone as Freddie kept nuzzling her neck, her warm breath tickling her skin. 

*

They cuddled until the pizza arrived, and Regina padded out to get it while still in her pyjamas, making Freddie smile.

It’s been a while since they could just enjoy a lazy day where there no obligations, and they could just lie around the whole day, not even bothering to dress up. 

Both of them was in dire need of a day like that. 

The pizza was consumed in the bed too, of course, none of them caring about getting crumbs anywhere; they wolfed everything down in the matter of seconds, and now they were happily cuddled up to each other, their bellies full and their hearts warm. 

Freddie turned on the Tv, some absolutely stupid soap opera was playing, which they watched while making comments and laughing their asses off at the terrible acting. 

They both liked to spend some quality time together, going out and doing interesting stuff, but sometimes, cuddling and not doing anything else was just as quality.


	43. Nothing To Fix

Anonymous asked: Freddie finds herself falling for her bandmates, however she find herself growing more uncomfortable everyday with Regina. She knows that Regina studied to be a dentist. She's sure Regina is judging her and it's only time untill the "babe I love you , but we need to fix your overbite/ you look like a horse " conversation comes up.

It was an absolute win when Freddie felt comfortable enough around Joan and Brianna to smile with her teeth on display, her hand now not flying up to cover her mouth. 

It was a nervous habit, one she had a hard time getting rid of. She was always mocked for her teeth, got called all sort of names that dis nothing to help her self-esteem. 

But she was getting better at this with her bandmates. 

Except for one of them. Regina. 

The thought that Regina, a former dentist student would comment on her teeth made her physically sick. She simply couldn’t handle it. 

Freddie loved Regina so much, and she wanted to be loved unconditionally in return; she really hated the idea of her overbite getting in the way. 

Everytime Regina’s eyes trailed to her teeth, she became that self-conscious little girl again, sucking her teeth back in and hinding behind her hand. 

And Regina wasn’t stupid, she noticed that Freddie was only acting around her that way, and it did break her heart a little. 

She has never made a comment about Freddie’s teeth, amd she never would, so she honestly didn’t understand why Freddie was so shy around her. 

Regina wasn’t gonna let them drift apart because of Freddie’s insecurities. 

“Can I ask you something?” she asked Freddie one day, unable to handle it anymore. 

Freddie felt her heart clench: this was it. The dreaded conversation. Regina will ask her to fix her teeth, because they were ugly, she was ugly… 

She nodded coyly, trying to calm herself by taking deep breaths. 

“You always hide your smile around me.” Regina started softly, not wanting to sound accusatory. “You never do that around Brianna or Joan. Why?" 

Freddie swallowed thickly, avering her gaze. 

"Because…” her voice trailed off a little, and she curled in on herself. 

“Because you studied dentistry.”

Regina looked utterly confused. “So…?" 

"So you know a terrible overbite when you see one.” Freddie chuckled bitterly. “I know you must think I look like a horse or something. I’m pretty sure I’m a textbook-case for you.”

“Freddie.” Regina said softly, taking her hands into hers. 

“Kitten, what is this absolute nonsense?" 

Freddie laughed nervously, but she was still unable to meet Regina’s eyes. 

"Do you want me to fix it?” Freddie asked, her voice so small and pained, Regina couldn’t resist pulling her into a comforting hug. 

“Of course not!” she said, kissing the top of Freddie’s head. 

“You look gorgeous. I’ve never once thought about your teeth in a…‘professional’ way, which sounds stupid, because we all know I noped the fuck out of dentistry.”

Freddie laughed, her voice a little less tense this time. 

“I love your teeth. I love every single part of you.” Regina continued. “I want you to give me that smile. That smile you give to the rest of us. You don’t need to be scared, I’d comment on it. And you don’t look like a horse. If anything, you look like the most adorable bunny I have ever seen.”

She cupped Freddie’s face and tilted her hands upwards, smiling down at her softly. 

“So will you show me that beautiful smile of yours?" 

Freddie felt warm blossom in her chest as she did, a little uncertain, but she didn’t hide it this time. 

"Absolutely breath-taking.” Regina said, her voice one-hundred percent honest, and it made Freddie’s heart soar.


	44. Meet The Kids (Or The Cats)

Anonymous asked: okay but how wholesome freddie bringing regina home to meet her cats 😔

When Freddie said she wanted to introduce Regina to her kids, Regina almost got a heart attack. 

Surely the last thing she wanted to deal with was a bunch of kids, not to mention, why would Freddie keep this a secret!? 

And just who the hell did she have kids with? Didn’t she say she was a lesbian? Or were they from when she was figuring herself out? What was going on!?

Regina was panicking so much she didn’t even question it, just let Freddie drag her through the front door, bracing herself against a crying baby or an overly curious toddler. 

She definitely felt relieved when she found an army of cats instead. 

“Darling, meet my children!” Freddie said excitedly, and Regina’s heart swelled at her adorable voice. 

“She’s my favorite, Delilah, but don’t tell the others I said that.”

Freddie held up the tricolor cat for Regina, and the blonde smiled, petting the soft fur. 

“Hi, there.”

The cat purred in response, making Freddie let out a delighted giggle.

“She likes you!" 

Before Regina could catch up, there was another cat in Freddie’s arms, a black one this time. 

"Meet Goliath!" 

"A little tiny to be called that, isn’t he?” Regina teased, immediately kissing Freddie’s cheek when she pouted. 

“Don’t insult my son!" 

Regina was introduced to Miko, Oscar, Lily and Romeo too, petting everyone just to see her girlfriend smile. 

"I swear I thought you meant real kids for a second.” Regina chuckle after putting down a wriggling Romeo. 

“They are my real kids.” Freddie said simply, and Regina laughed softly, pulling her into a kiss. 

“Of course they are, Mama Mercury.”


	45. Hair

Anonymous asked: one of the girls constantly styling and fixing up reginas hair whether it be simply braiding and brushing to cutting bangs into her hair

Regina’s hair was an absolute dream to work with.

It was soft, strong and healthy, and Freddie honestly couldn’t keep her hands off it.

Everytime they cuddled, she just had to card her fingers through that amazingly soft hair, and to be honest, Regina didn’t really mind.

She also didn’t mind to indulge her girlfriend in her sudden urge to play hairdresser whenever she felt like it.

Nothing felt as relaxing as tipping her head back and letting Freddie braid her hair, expertly arranging the tresses under they behaved perfectly under her fingers, coming together in the most gorgeous hairdos.

Sometimes Freddie played a prank on her, like doing a seriously ridiculous braid that made her look like she had mouse-ears, but honestly, she couldn’t be mad at her girlfriend even if she wanted to.

Regina always hated brushing her hair, untangling all the knots, and she was more than happy to assign the task to Freddie, who enjoyed nothing more than carefully brushing out Regina’s hair until it was nearly static, making sure to never pull so hard.

And Regina was surely getting the royal treatment with Freddie humming softly and massaging her scalp, so much that Regina literally looked forward to getting her hair brushed.

She was perfectly capable of putting her hair up in all sorts of hairdos, but she let Freddie do that instead.

Nothing could compare to the way Freddie’s eyes lit up when Regina asked her if she could do something with her hair before they went out.

Freddie really was an expert, and after some careful consideration, she trusted Freddie enough to let her cut bangs for her.

‘‘Are you sure, darling?” Freddie asked, nervously fiddling with the scissor in her hands.

Regina nodded, smiling.

‘‘Yes. You always make my hair look so good.”

And so Freddie got to work, nearly dying inside from all the nerves, but at the same time she was absolutely pumped that she could indulge in her favorite hobby, and that Regina trusted her so much.

The end result looked simply amazing, even Regina was in total awe.

‘‘Great job!” She complimented Freddie, pressing a kiss against her lips, making her giggle happily in her arms.

Of course, from then on, Freddie constantly fidgeted with her bangs, fixing it for her, and trimmed them whenever she was in need, and Regina was more than happy to let her do that.

Not to mention, this way, she didn’t have to spend money on a hairdresser.


	46. Important

Anonymous asked: Freddie comforting her girlfriend Reg after Reg reveals she doesn’t think she’s really that much of an important member of the band: she’s never gotten an hit single unlike every other member, she’s just behind the drums it’s not like anyone can see her, etc

Regina was easily one of the most confident people Freddie has ever known, so she was a little taken aback to find out how insecure her girlfriend really was.

Regina knew it was a little silly, but she couldn’t help but feel a little… Unimportant, so to speak.

Unlike the rest of the band, she still hasn’t written a hit or generally anything that the public really enjoyed; sometimes she wondered if people even remembered that she’s there and she writes songs too.

The fact that she was stuck behind the drumrisers at every concert also didn’t help matters: who cares about the drummer when they can barely see them? Everyone focuses on what they are able to see, and that was Freddie swaying her hips and making thousands of people sing, that was Brianna playing a 10 minutes guitar solo, and that was Joan adorably bopping around with her bass.

And Regina… She was just stuck in the back, in every sense of the word.

Freddie didn’t seem to agree with her unimportance, though.

“Darling.” She said softly, gently taking Regina’s hand.

“Why would you say that you’re not important?”

“Because I’m not.” Regina sighed, hanging her head.

“I haven’t written a single yet, Freddie. All of you have. But maybe I don’t have it in me.”

“Don’t say that.” Freddie said, cupping her cheeks gently.

“Of course you have it in you! And just because we managed to wrote it earlier, doesn’t mean we’re better! Maybe you just need some more time for your breakthrough, but that’s okay!”

Well, Freddie certainly had a way of cheering someone up. Regina could already feel most of the tension leave her body.

Most of it.

“But I’m always stuck in the back.” She said, cheeks red in embarrassment.

“Do you think people even realize I’m here?”

Freddie made a face that indicated she thought Regina was being stupid, and well. Maybe she was.

“You’re not serious.” Freddie tutted, shaking her head.

“Of course people love you! You’re Regina Taylor, the most amazing drummer in the world!”

Regina blushed, lightly swatting at her arm.

“Stop it.”

“But it’s true.” Freddie said softly, her eyes full of love as she looked at Regina.

“Darling, you are so amazing. You are not boring, or untalented or any other stupid things you imagine. You are a fantastic drummer, and a fantastic songwriter, and you know what? Even if you’d never write a hit, you’d still be a very important member of this band!”

She kissed Regina’s forehead, brushing her hair out of her face.

“But I know you will. Because you absolutely have it in you.”

Regina smiled, pulling Freddie into a grateful kiss.

Well, if Freddie says so, she wasn’t going to argue with her.


	47. Soaked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, squirting

Anonymous asked: Freddie being so wet it's dripping down her thighs 💦

Regina was simply in awe.

Yeah, that was the best word for it. 

Awe. 

Because this was the most erotic thing she has ever experienced. 

She was fingering Freddie from behind, her other hand squeezing her butt possessively while Freddie moaned into the pillow beneath her. 

And she was wet. Absolutely dripping wet. 

Freddie was gushing, her arousal trickling down her thighs, making the skin shiny and slippery; she was drenching Regina’s hand. 

“Fuck.” Regina groaned, hooking her fingers to find Freddie’s G-spot. 

She smirked when Freddie gushed again, letting out a whine high in her throat. 

“You’re so fucking wet for me, jesus, baby.”

Freddie’s only response was a whimper and the canting of her hips backwards, fucking herself on Regina’s fingers. 

Regina has literally never met anyone that could get so wet: it was new to her, but fuck, was it sexy as hell. 

She added a third finger, just to see it dripping again, letting out a soft groan when it happened. 

Freddie’s thighs were now completely covered in her arousal, and the wetter she got, the more aroused she seemed to become, her hips shuddering, biting into her pillow to muffle her screams. 

Regina jabbed hard into her G-spot, bringing up a thumb to press down on Freddie’s clit, and the effect was simply gorgeous:

Freddie came hard, squirting over her hand, sobbing through the aftershocks. 

Regina just stared in disbelief, though there was a huge grin on her face. 

Her girlfriend was truly something special.


	48. The Diplomat And The Princess

Anonymous asked: Freg where Reg is a diplomat sent to a far kingdom. Regina realizes throughout the meeting she's is very attracted to Princess Freddie. Then she meets her pet tiger. This is pure AU not based on real life

Regina was told that Princess Freddie was a silly clutz, unable to make decisions for herself, so it was better if she negotiated with her counsel instead of the princess herself. 

But Regina gave her the benefit of the doubt. If she wants to negotiate about peace with a leader of a kingdom, she’s going to talk to her personally, whether the old fuckers like it or not. 

And Regina was right about trusting the Princess. 

Freddie was smart and witty, and kind, absolutely willing to take a deal despite the king’s insistence that she will throw a tantrum. 

If Regina was being honest, she was sure people bad-talked Freddie because they were actually scared of her brain and power. Nothing new under the sun, old men claiming a woman was stupid because they were intimidated by her. 

Regina was falling for Freddie before she could stop herself. 

Her voice was like silk, soft-spoken but fierce if needed to be, constantly cracking jokes about old, outdated customs. She was perfect. 

And she was gorgeous, with warm skin and beautiful deep brown eyes, her long black hair falling behind her shoulders elegantly: she had an overbite, but it just made her look all the more endearing. 

“Your’re more than welcome to stay at my palace for a while before you have to go back. There’s storm raging outside, I won’t let you go like this.”

Regina didn’t really have the heart to protest: she actually felt quite giddy about the idea of staying a little longer with the Princess. 

Freddie led her around the palace, chittering away a mile a minute, and yes, Regina was definitely falling, and falling hard. 

“I want to introduce you to my precious pet.” Freddie said, grabbing Regina’s hand and leading her into her chambers. 

Regina tried not to blush too much as Freddie laced their fingers together. Her hands were so small and dainty, Regina wanted to kiss them all over. 

Freddie’s “precious pet”, as she called it, wasn’t a kitten or a puppy like Regina expected, but a huge Bengal tiger, and Regina nearly peed herself. 

“This is Delilah.” Freddie giggled, stroking the tiger’s fur, and the animal literally purred, rolling onto its back and letting Freddie scratch its belly. 

Regina watched from a safe distance, but she was smiling. 

Freddie was the most interesting person she has ever met, and suddenly, Regina didn’t feel like leaving her palace.


	49. Fake Dating

Anonymous asked: Freddie, in an act of rebellion, tells her parents she has a girlfriend. She doesn’t. They, surprisingly, want to meet the girl who stole their daughter’s heart and Freddie panics and asks Regina to be her fake date. She does it, happily, as she’s had a crush on Freddie for ages. Freddie slowly falls for Reg as they fake date and they turn into soft cute gfs

Freddie fucked up. She fucked up majorly. 

She absolutely didn’t expect her strict parents to meet her girlfriend: she expected them to yell, to freak out and hate her. And yet, they wanted to meet her girlfriend. 

Problem was, Freddie didn’t have one, and now she was panicking, big time. Telling her parents that it was a lie would be totally ridiculous, and they seemed very much adamant about taking a look at the mysterious woman themselves. 

So, Freddie needed to take dramatic measures. 

*

“Darling, you have to help me!" 

Regina immediately threw away her drumsticks. God, but she would do anything for Freddie. If she asked her buy her a dolphin, she would. 

"Of course.” she said, too lovesick to realize that she might be getting herself in trouble. 

“How can I help?" 

"You need to pretend to be my girlfriend.” Freddie said, blushing a little, and Regina nearly choked on her spit. 

That was unexpected, holy shit. Regina wished to not pretend, but be an actual girlfriend of hers, but the idea of holding Freddie’s hand, cuddling her, having her close… 

She found herself eagerly agreeing after Freddie explained the situation, and Regina was fucked. 

*

She was blushing like hell when Freddie introduced her to her parents, holding onto her hand and snuggling up to her side, making Regina’s heart beat faster. 

She found herself actually trying to impress Freddie’s parents, and of course, Freddie along with them. 

And when Freddie gave her a soft smile and gave her knee a squeeze under the table, Regina fell even deeper. 

*

Freddie didn’t expect to fall for Regina, but she did. Ever since that dinner, her feelings for her friend stopped being friendly and turned into more, leaving her a blushing mess whenever Regina was close. 

Of course, it was so typical of her to actually fall in love with her fake girlfriend, but Freddie was nothing but a helpless romantic. 

And, it turned out, she wasn’t alone with her feelings, and soon, fake pretty much turned into real. 

It felt much better to kiss someone for real instead of just acting.


	50. New Position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: regina being eaten behind by freddie’s kinda hot

Regina muffled her moans against the pillow, rolling her hips back softly. 

Freddie’s fingers were digging into her hips, and her mouth was absolutely perfect, and Regina was far gone. 

She whimpered as Freddie licked a long stripe across her folds before spreading them and licking inside, making Regina thrust her hips back eagerly. 

She was used to being eaten out on her back, or with Freddie kneeling before her on the ground, but not like this, on her hands and knees. 

Regina liked it, actually. 

Freddie pointed her tongue and dipped it inside her entrance, licking around and humming appreciatively at her taste. 

Regina gripped onto the sheets, canting her hips back desperately, wanting more of the delicious friction. 

She gasped as Freddie sucked on her clit, lips wrapped tight around the sensitive nub, her tongue just flicking it lightly. 

Regina nearly fell on her fac when Freddie pulled back, only to lick a teasing stripe over her anus before dipping down again.

The switch drove Regina crazy and she cried out, pushing her hips back and whining, all shame flying out the window. 

Freddie fucked her tongue slowly, hands kneading her butt, no doubt leaving marks on the soft flesh. 

Regina wasn’t sure how long she’s gonna last like this, the new position filling her with so much excitement she was near bursting with it. 

The sounds Freddie made as she practically made out with her pussy, kissing and licking and sucking with abandon were absolutely sinful, and Regina felt herself getting closer to the edge. 

When Freddie did that trick again, licking her hole and then sucking her clit back into her mouth, Regina came, arching her back and crying out. 

Freddie wiped her mouth, plopping down next to her on the bed. 

“That was hot.” She purred, and Regina agreed with her whole heart.


	51. New Position Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: rimming

Anonymous asked: Reg and Freddie trying a n a l after freddie ate regina out from behind

Regina was still flushed and panting, looking at Freddie with hooded eyes. 

“Can we… Can we try something?” she asked, biting her lip. Freddie immediately perkes up, brushing her sweaty hair out of her face. 

“What would you like to try?" 

Regina thought back on the feeling of Freddie’s tongue teasing her anus, and she shivered. 

"Can you eat my ass too?" 

Freddie just stared at her for a while, and Regina grew worried that she might have gone too far, but then Freddie just rolled her over again, pushing a pillow under her hips. 

"With pleasure.” Freddie grinned, settling behind Regina on her knees. 

She didn’t waste much time before spreading Regina’s cheeks and licking a stripe over her puckered opening, making her moan. 

Regina grabbed onto the sheets beneath her, body trembling with want as Freddie licked around her hole, with teasing little laps of her tongue. 

Freddie pointed her tongue and pushed just the tip inside, making Regina whimper and tense up. Freddie kept massaging her hips gently, and soon Regina relaxed, letting her inside. 

It was a strange feeling, Freddie fucking her with her tongue there, but every nerve in her body was soon tingling, and she found herself canting her hips back, desperately wanting more. 

Freddie pulled back to tease her again, torture her with those damn kitten licks. 

Then Regina felt Freddie tease along her anus with a fingertip, not pushing inside just playing around it, and she whimpered, wriggling her butt as if in invitation. 

Freddie pushed her tongue inside again, but she kept her finger there, rubbing and teasing and just barely dipping the dry tip inside beside her tongue before pulling back again. 

Regina was soon reduced to a panting, babbling mess, muffling her whines against the pillows as she kept pushing her hips back onto Freddie’s amazing tongue.


	52. Taking It Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: Freddie fucking Regina w a strap, and whispering to reg “You’re so pretty babygirl, taking my strap like a good girl”

Regina was a fantastic mess already, cheeks flushed a deep red scarlet, hair spread around her head on the pillow like a halo, pink lips parted on breathy little moans.

Freddie could have stared at her like this all day. 

She hoisted Regina’s legs higher up on her shoulders, fingers digging into the soft flesh of her thighs. 

The change in angle made Regina cry out as the head of the dildo pressed neatly against her G-spot, causing pleasure to ripple through her body. 

Freddie smirked down at her, rolling her hips forward. 

“You’re so pretty, baby girl.” She purred, accentuating her words with another thrust that made the breath hitch in Regina’s throat. 

“Taking my strap like a good girl.” Freddie continued, picking up her pace. 

Now she was directly aiming for Regina’s sweet spot, hitting it dead on with each of her thrusts. 

Regina was nearly sobbing in pleasure, desperately clawing at Freddie’s shoulders as her body was rocked with the overwhelming pleasure. 

Freddie released one of her legs to reach forward and tweak a pink nipple, marvelling in the way Regina’s back arched off the bed, whimpering beautifully. 

Regina was almost out of her mind with the pleasure: her most sensitive spot was constantly stimulated, the dildo was just thick enough to stretch her perfectly, and it was all too much, and it was absolutely perfect. 

She clenched around the toy hungrily, lifting her hips to meet Freddie’s thrusts, chasing her pleasure. 

Her body convulsed as she came, babbling incoherently and sobbing as Freddie grinded the strap against her G-spot one last time. 

“God, I needed this.” Regina chuckled tiredly once she was down from her high, and Freddie chuckled, kissing her softly.


	53. Relaxing Activites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: clit massage, nipple-play

Anonymous asked: Regina being v innocent and Freddie loves so one day they bathe together and Freddie starts rubbing Reg and feeling her tits

“Scoot forward a bit, lovie.”

Regina did, giving space for her girlfriend to slip in behind her in the warm water. 

She blushed heavily when she felt Freddie’s large breasts pressing up against her back, her arms wrapping around her. 

“Relaxing, isn’t it?” Freddie asked, and Regina nodded with a happy sigh, lolling her head back against her shoulder. 

She almost drifted off, so comfortable in the water and in Freddie’s arms, but she opened her eyes with a gasp when she felt a cheeky hand slip between her thighs. 

“I know some other ways to relax.” Freddie purred, nipping at her earlobe. 

“What do you say, Princess?" 

Regina could only whimper in response as Freddie started rubbing her clit gently. 

"God…” Regina moaned, her thighs falling further open. She felt Freddie grin against her shoulder. 

Freddie slipped a hand around her torso and cupped one of her breasts, thumb teasing her nipple until it was rock hard, begging for more attention against her fingers. 

Regina couldn’t stop whining and moaning, hips lifting weakly to get more of the sensation of Freddie’s fingers on her clit, chasing the amazing but not enough pleasure. 

“Feeling good?” Freddie mused, pinching her nipple slightly, causing Regina to buck further into her hand. 

“Yes…” Regina breathed, biting her lip as Freddie’s pace on her clit increased, rubbing it in quick, intensive circles. 

She didn’t stop playing with her tits either, rolling her sensitive nipples between her fingers until Regina was writhing in pleasure, splashing bath water everywhere. 

Freddie pressed down on her clit hard, and Regina came, nearly sobbing from the sensation as Freddie gently stroked her through her orgasm. 

“I bet you feel much more relaxed now.” Freddie grinned, dropping a kiss onto her shoulder. 

Regina panted softly in response, but she was totally agreeing with her.


	54. We Do Belong Here

Anonymous asked: Freddie and Regina are at a gay bar and some judgemental girl isn't convinced they're gay because they're both really feminine

They really just wanted to have a fun night out, but of course some asshole had to fuck it up for them.

The music in the club was loud, but pleasant, bodies pressed close together on the dancefloor, and both Freddie and Regina let themselves get lost in the feeling, just floating away in their tipsy haze.

Freddie leant against the counter as they waited for their next drink, chest heaving from the dancing, and Regina couldn’t resist wrapping her arms around her waist and giving a cheeky squeeze through her leather skirt.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Freddie nodded, her own arms coming up to wrap around Regina’s neck. Before she could lean in to kiss her, someone grumbled next to them.

Regina turned around, raising an eyebrow at the woman who was still snickering at them.

“Is there a problem?” Regina asked, her arms tightening around Freddie’s waist protectively. She didn’t realize someone would give them the stank face at a lesbian bar, of all places.

“I just don’t understand why you straight girls have to come here all the time and mock us.” The woman growled.

“Did you just call us straight?” Freddie asked, her voice sounding quite offended.

The woman looked over her deeply cut red top, her leather skirt and her high-heels, then over Regina’s floral printed crop top and denim skirt and her sandals, and scoffed.

“I mean, there’s no way you two are gay. Why do you have to invade our safe place?”

“This is our safe place too.” Regina growled, clearly getting fed up with this woman.

“She’s a lesbian, and I’m bi. We have every right to be here.”

“Sure you are.” The woman spat, giving them another dirty look.

Freddie gritted her teeth, before she suddenly lit up, giving the woman an artifical smile.

“Is this gay enough for you?” She asked, and with that, she pulled Regina into the filthiest kiss possible, all tongue and teeth and roaming hands. Regina got on board right away, tugging on Freddie’s lip with her teeth, possessively gripping Freddie’s waist.

Everyone around them was wolf-whistling at this point, and the woman scurried away, face burning in humiliation.

“What an asshole.” Regina chuckled after pulling back. “I thought everyone is accepted here.”

“Some people just need to pick on you so they would feel better about themselves.” Freddie said, taking their drinks from the bartender.

She gave Regina a smile, kissing her cheek.

“Come on, let’s have fun and forget about this hag.”

Regina grinned and nodded in agreement, grabbing Freddie’s hand and leading her back to the dancefloor.

They were going to have fun, whether other people liked it or not.


	55. Love, Simon

Anonymous asked: high school au where Freddie and (any girl) see Love Simon and they cry their asses off because positive interracial gay couples in media! ah!

To be honest, they didn’t know what to expect from this movie. Sure, the trailer and the reviews seemed positive, but they have been fooled before. 

Both Freddie and Regina were tired of depressive LGBTQ movies, and they truly hoped this time they could watch something that wouldn’t make them crawl out of their skin. 

To say they cried, was an understatement. 

They full on sobbed, they were probably the loudest in the theatre, but they didn’t care. 

Simon’s coming out scene opened the floodgates the most. 

To see a scene where the protagonist wasn’t sent away, but was accepted for who he was just too much. 

Both Freddie and Regina had bad experiences with coming out. Maybe their parents had accepted it since then, to a degree, but they weren’t exactly supportive at first. 

Then, came the fact that the main couple was an interracial couple, another thing that was rare in mainstream LGBTQ movies. 

Freddie was holding onto her hand so hard it nearly broke, but Regina was grinning from ear to ear all the same. 

They were happy. They were both so happy to see a movie that finally understood what it was like to be a gay teen, without anyone dying or breaking up. 

“I’m happy. Maybe it’s stupid, because it’s just a movie…” Regina babbled as they walked out, hand in hand. It was okay to hold hands here: a lot of gay couples watched the movie. 

“It’s not just a movie.” Freddie said, beaming up at Regina. 

“It’s a story, for all of us. And look at me, I’m just as happy.”

She was. Bright with happiness, and Regina couldn’t resist kissing her just chastely, just to taste it on her lips.


	56. The Yoga Instructor

Anonymous asked: Regina is a stiff baby and is recommended to take yoga. Her teacher or instructor is super hot Freddie 😍

This whole yoga business…just wasn’t doing it for Regina.

Seriously, why couldn’t she just go to a chiropractor and call it a day? Why did she have to fold herself like an idiot?

Regina was huffing, already hating the whole thing as she walked into the room, sparing no look at the other people there. She just wanted to get over it, as quickly as possible.

She nearly choked when she spotted their instructor.

She was absolutely gorgeous, with warm skin and long black hair up in a ponytail. She had the most incredible body that Regina had ever seen, and she was faintly aware that she was staring, but she couldn’t stop.

‘‘Welcome everybody!” The girl greeted them cheerfully. ‘’I’m your instructor for today. I see some familar, and some new faces.”

Freddie looked directly at Regina, and the blonde nearly passed out. How was she supposed to focus on anything but this insanely hot woman!?

‘‘Let’s start with stretching our muscles, long and slow.”

She showed them, and Regina ignored the creaking of her bones as she ogled the elegant line of Freddie’s spine, her small waist.

Her body was already protesting, and they haven’t even started the real exercise. God, she needed this more than she wanted to admit.

‘‘This is called the cobra.” Freddie explained as she pushed herself up on her arms, arching her back beautifully. Oh, but that arch looked fantastic…

And it hurt like a bitch. Regina was pretty sure her spine snapped in half as she tried to copy Freddie, groaning.

The instructor popped up next to her, giving her a bright smile.

‘‘Hello, there. May I know you name?”

‘‘Regina.” She huffed, trying to look cool, but it wasn’t easy with how much her body was aching.

‘‘Let me help, okay?”

Regina nodded, blushing as Freddie slipped a hand beneath her stomach, helping her elevate her torso.

‘‘Here.” Freddie said softly. Her hand was so warm on her body, and she was so close, Regina nearly collapsed.

If Regina blushed during the cobra pose, then she was flaming during the downward dog pose.

The feeling of Freddie grabbing her hips and lifting them while she was on all fours was, well…let’s just say, Regina’s mind wandered a little bit.

The yoga class was torturous for more than one reason: her body was aching all over, and she was blushing like mad anytime Freddie came over to help her.

Though that one was sweet torture, at least.


	57. Ice-Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, food sex

Anonymous asked: Can we pretty please have freddie pouring ice cream on Reg's pussy and then eating her out? 😍

Regina watched her like a hawk as Freddie raised the tub, smirking.

“Ready for a sweet experience?” Regina chuckled which turned into a gasp as Freddie squeezed a dollop of melted ice-cream onto her mound.

“More than ready, darling.”

She poured some onto the inside of her thighs as well before she leant in, licking it off.

Regina gasped from the sensation, her skin quickly breaking out into goosebumps as Freddie kept lapping at her inner thighs, cleaning her off thoroughly.

Freddie looked up at her from under her long lashes, and fuck, was that a sinful sight.

Regina swore lightly under her breath as Freddie finally moved onto her mound, kissing and licking the ice-cream off, every lick of her tongue sending chills down Regina’s spine. It felt amazing.

Freddie hummed appreciatively as she licked every drop off. She was so close to where Regina wanted her…

Freddie kept teasing her though, squeezing some more ice-cream onto her mound, and Regina was near trembling with want as she licked it off.

Freddie winked at her playfully, licking the sweetness off her lips before she finally, finally dipped between Regina’s spread thighs, licking a stripe over her folds.

Regina tossed her head back with a moan as Freddie pleasured her with her tongue, licking her just like she did with the ice-cream.

“You taste even better.” Freddie purred before thusting her tongue inside, continuing her sweet journey much to Regina’s enjoyment.


	58. The Yoga Instructor Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Regina and hot yoga guru freddie getting it on after the lesson on a yoga mat in the weirdest positions?? And like being in a bit of a panic bc anyone could walk in at any moment but not being able to resist anyway

Just as Regina guessed, Freddie was extremely bendy during sex too.

She was currently fucking her, folding the yoga instructor in half, her shapely thighs around her legs.

“What position is this?” Regina chuckled, thrusting her fingers in deeper.

“A very good one.” Freddie moaned, grabbing her own thighs and hoisting them up even higher.

“I know another good one.”

Regina hummed, massaging Freddie’s G-spot.

“What?”

Freddie winked before she pushed her off, until Regina was sitting on her heels.

Regina was watching with confusion as Freddie climbed into her lap, stretching her legs wide.

“The lotus.”

Regina made an ‘aha’ sound before she slipped back inside Freddie, letting her bounce on her to her heart’s content.

They have been going at it for quite a while now: Freddie even fucked Regina in that sinful downward dog position, the one Regina had been dreaming about since her first class.

They heard some stirring and they stopped, listening intently.

“You’re waiting for other students?” Regina asked, and Freddie pressed her finger against her lip to shut her up.

Whoever was outside was gone, and they could continue.

This was like a wet dream: fucking a ridiculously flexible yoga teacher on a mat, while anyone could walk in on them.

Regina kissed all over Freddie’s sweaty chest, her hand resting on that beautiful, arching back as Freddie eagerly fucked herself on her fingers.

They have certainly reached Nirvana that day.


	59. The Yoga Instructor Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Oh my god, that last one was so hot!!!!!!!!! Could you write them fucking in the locker room? Maybe in the shower stalls?

Freddie turned on the shower, letting the hot water wash over them, relaxing their tense muscles. 

She lolled her head back with a low moan, enjoying the way the water warmed her skin. Regina wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her flush against her body, lips finding Freddie’s hungrily. 

Freddie giggled softly, which quickly turned into a moan as Regina slipped a hand between her legs, seeking out her clit. 

“I see we christen every single room of the yoga studio.” Freddie laughed, spreading her legs while trying not to slip on the wet tiles.

Regina just grinned, pushing her fingers inside, Freddie’s wetness and the water easing her way. 

“Are you complaining?” The blonde teased, but the breath hitched in her throat as Freddie slipped her own fingers inside her. 

“I’m not. Are you?" 

Regina’s only answer was a moan, which was quickly swallowed by Freddie’s lips. Just then they heard some commotion. 

Someone came into the showers. 

They froze. There was no way they could get away with an innocent explanation here, knuckles deep inside each other in the showers. 

That someone used the stall in the far end so they didn’t discover them. 

Freddie winked, and started pumping Regina again who could barely bit back her moan. 

She took revenge, though, pressing her own fingers straight into Freddie’s G-spot, snickering as the yoga instructor’s eyes rolled back in her head. 

The had to be quiet, but that didn’t mean they didn’t enjoy it thoroughly. 

Freddie was never able to come silently before, but now she had to, stuffing her free hand in her mouth to shut herself up. 

Regina silenced her moan into Freddie’s neck: luckily, the sound of the water splashing drained out some of their sounds. 

Still, it was risky, and it was just all the more hotter for it.


	60. The Princess And The Handmaiden

Anonymous asked: Regina is a princess and every night her handmaiden/lover, Freddie, sneaks into her bedchambers

The folks of the castle never thought much about Freddie heading to Princess Regina’s room: they were convinced she was just fulfilling her duties as her handmaiden, helping Regina bathe and tuck her into bed. 

Sure she did. 

What they didn’t know, however, is that Freddie wasn’t only going there to brush Regina’s hair before bed. 

They didn’t know about the secret kisses, the pleasure they gave each other every night. 

Regina swept her up in her arms the moment Freddie closed the door behind her. She kissed Freddie deeply, arms going around her waist. 

“I missed you.” Regina purred against her lips, dragging Freddie to the bed with her. 

They landed on their sides besides one another, their lips pressed together in another deep kiss. 

“Should I give you a bath, my Princess?” Freddie teased, but yelped when Regina playfully pinched her butt. 

“No, stay here, in my arms.”

Freddie nodded, smiling, letting Regina trail kisses down her neck, nuzzling the warm skin. 

God, if the King would see them now… If he would see his daughter, the Princess, kissing a handmaiden… 

“What are you thinking about, my sweet?” Regina asked, playing with Freddie’s braid. 

“I was just thinking about what your father would think if he saw you kissing me.” Freddie replied, and Regina laughed. 

“His heart would stop right away. But again, not a big loss, is it?" 

Freddie shook her head, giggling, tangling her hands in Regina’s golden hair as she pulled her down into another kiss. 

Though the awful King dying would have been a gift from the Heavens, it was still smarter to keep this "scandalous” affair a secret.


	61. The Princess And The Handmaiden Part 2 (The Beginning)

killerqueen-slash asked: Princess Regina's and Handmaiden Freddie, first time together during a ball after Regina couldn't stand a snobby Prince that she's been talking with during a ball.

God, this Prince had to be the most arrogant person in the entire world. 

He cornered Regina just after the ball had began, and didn’t seem to want to leave, sticking to Regina’s side and exhausting her with his stupidity. 

Regina made sure to show that she wasn’t interested, but apparently, that wasn’t working with the guy. She scanned the crowd for help, and she spotted someone right away. 

The pretty handmaiden, Freddie, just started working in the castle, and Regina never really had a chance to talk to her. She seemed shy and a little lost, and a thousand times more interesting than this Prince, despite the fact she only knew her name. 

Just when the Prince was about to offer his arm to ask Regina for a dance, the blonde sent her an overly sweet smile and sashayed away. 

“I’m sorry, but I have found myself a better partner.” with that, she left the gaping Prince behind. 

She came to a halt before Freddie who was clumsily balancing a tray; she almost dropped everything when she tried to bow for Regina. 

“Your Highness…” She stuttered, blushing from head to toe. 

“Just call me Regina.” Regina said softly. She could hear the horrified gasps of the other servants as Regina gently took the tray from Freddie and set it down onto a table, then offering her hand to her. 

“May I have this dance?” Regina asked, and Freddie spluttered, shrinking before eyes. 

“Your Highness, that would be inappropriate…" 

Regina just grabbed her hand and led her to the dancefloor. She was aware of the watchful eyes on them, but she didn’t exactly care. 

She placed one of Freddie’s hands on her shoulder, slipping her own arm around her waist, smiling as the girl blushed again. 

"I can’t dance.” Freddie said softly, her gaze shifting to the floor. Regina gently hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her face upwards.

“I’ll lead. Just follow me, Freddie.”

Freddie nodded, uncertainly, watching her own feet like a hawk as Regina started swaying them around. Regina knew it was only a matter of time until the King notices them and starts a ruckus, so they better made the most of their time together. 

“So, Freddie,” Regina started, giving the flustered girl a smile, 

“tell me more about yourself.”


	62. The Princess And The Handmaiden Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

killerqueen-slash asked: Princess Regina's and Handmaiden Freddie's first time.

Freddie squealed as her back hit the bed with a thud, Regina immediately climbing on top of her and claiming her lips in a kiss. 

“This is so inappropriate…” Freddie breathed, gasping as Regina’s hand slipped under her long skirt.

“You don’t want it?” Regina asked, kissing her throat. 

“We don’t have to do it, then.”

“No, it’s just… What would your father think?" 

Regina chuckled, slipping her hand inside Freddie’s underwear, making her whimper. 

"I don’t” Regina started, her fingers seeking out the wetness, 

“give a fuck about what my father thinks.”

Freddie moaned as Regina’s fingers slipped inside, thrusting into her steadily. 

Her own hands were pulling on Regina’s corset heplessly, fumbling with the laces until she managed to free her out of them, reaching up to cup one of the Princess’ plump breasts. 

Regina leaned down to kiss her again, fingering Freddie faster. Freddie looked up at her, blushing under Regina’s intense gaze. 

“You’re so beautiful.”

Regina went pink at her words, but her fingers didn’t falter inside Freddie as she leant down to kiss her again, swallowing Freddie’s whimpers. 

The handmaiden came with a shuddering sigh, back arching off the bed as Regina cooed to her through it. 

Freddie rolled them over once she came down from her high, her own hand going between Regina’s plush thighs to return the pleasure her Princess gave her.


	63. Multiple Orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, vaginal fingering, multiple orgasms

Anonymous asked: Can you write something about Freddie having multiple orgasms for the first time? Any pairing will do.

Freddie was nearing the edge soon, she could feel the heat coiling low in her belly, her muscles clenching and unclenching rhythmically. 

She tossed her head back against the pillow, her fingers tangling in Regina’s hair as she rolled her hips against her face, chasing her completion. 

She could practically feel Regina smirk against her as she flicked her clit almost harshly before sucking it into her mouth with a low hum, and Freddie finally fell over, moaning deeply as she came. 

Regina pulled back a little to place wet kisses all over the inside of her thighs, nipping the skin a little until Freddie shivered. 

And then she went to town again. 

Freddie wanted to push her away; she was always very sensitive after an orgasm, and she doubted she would have been able to come again, but Regina was already lapping at her clit again, and Freddie let her. 

Regina’s fingers dug into her thighs to keep her in place as she thrusted her tongue inside Freddie, fucking her slowly. Freddie was relieved she was focusing on that instead of her swollen clit. 

Freddie let out a high-pitched whine when Regina’s hands sneaked up on her body to pinch her nipples, causing Freddie to buck against her face helplessly. 

She clawed at the sheets in desperation as Regina’s tongue kept fucking her relentlessly, while her fingers pinched and twisted her nipples, sending pleasure rippling through her body. 

Freddie was actually surprised when she came again, feeling herself gush all over Regina’s lips ans chin. 

The blonde pulled back, licking her lips and looking up at Freddie with a hungry look. 

Freddie shuddered as Regina slipped three fingers inside her wetness: Freddie blushed in embarrassment at the obscene, sloppy sound. God, she was soaked. 

“I want to see one more.” Regina purred, pumping her with her fingers slowly. 

Freddie whined, biting her lip at the overwhelming sensation. Her body was tingling all over, her nerve endings were on fire. 

Her body convulsed as Regina jabbed into her G-spot, massaging the little bundle of nerves relentlessly. 

Freddie was now babbling, sobbing, trashing on the bed, her body feeling like it was going to explode from her impending orgasm, and Regina just kept fucking her, cooing to her softly. 

A shriek was ripped out of her throat as she came, squirting over Regina’s fingers, who clearly found the whole thing amusing, because she was grinning like a cat. 

“How about one more?” she teased, and Freddie swatted at her head tiredly. 

Though honestly, after all this, she wouldn’t be surprised if she could come again.


	64. Scissoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: well... scissoring

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie & Regina scissoring for the first time.

Regina let out a miserable whine as her legs cramped up; in her haste to get her blood circulation back, she promptly kneed Freddie in the belly. 

“Ow, hey!” Freddie whined, pushing her leg away. 

“Watch it!" 

"Sorry.” Regina groaned, massaging her thigh. 

“This doesn’t work. I have no idea how to do this.”

Freddie huffed, flopping back on the bed. This was such a fun and sexy idea, but they just couldn’t find a comfortable position, not to mention one they could actually feel some kind of pleasure. 

Regina looked at Freddie, laying on the bed on her back, thighs spread, her wetness still glistening between her legs invitingly. 

Regina smirked softly, climbing on top of her and kissing her, settling between Freddie’s thighs. 

Freddie hummed happily, wrapping her legs around Regina’s waist to pull her in closer, and they both moaned in unison as their wet parts touched. 

“Did you feel this?” Regina grinned, rolling her hips forward again experimentally. 

Freddie moaned softly, pulling her in closer by tugging on her hair. 

“I can’t believe we have been trying with these ridiculous positions when it works like that…" 

Regina laughed, which turned into a moan as their clits rubbed up against one another. 

The friction was delicious; not as great as oral, for example, bur quite lovely nonetheless. 

Freddie lifted her hips to meet Regina’s thrusts, and they whined as their pussies slid together, their mixed wetness easing the way. 

Regina pressed their lips together again, and they panted against each other’s lips as they kept humping each other.


	65. Dirty Pillow Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: scissoring

Anonymous asked: Ok but some funny pillow fight between the girls? ✨ Maybe some pijama party at Fred and Regina and everything turn hot when one falls on top of the other and a sensual moan escapes from her ... 👀

Regina shrieked as Freddie hit her with her pillow again, catching her on the ass this time. 

“Hey!” the blonde giggled, jumping on the bed to avoid the next strike. 

She grabbed her on pillow and slapped Freddie with it, causing the other girl to scream. 

“You’re mean!” Freddie whined, raising her pillow threateningly. 

“I’m just defending myself.” Regina replied simply, ducking out of the way of Freddie’s next hit. 

They got drunk in their dorm room and started playfully pillow-fighting about half an hour ago, and now they were screaming and chasing each other around in their pyjamas like two total idiots. 

Their ideal Friday night. 

Freddie managed to slap Regina’s thigh with her pillow, and Regina growled teasingly, deciding to take revenge. 

She surged forward to deliver a mighty blow, but she slipped and knocked Freddie down on the bed, landing straight on top of her. 

Regina was about to apologize for crushing her friend, but then she heard a soft little moan, and Freddie’s cheeks grew flushed. 

They just stared at each other, both of them becoming quite flusteted quickly: Regina was practically pinning her best friend down, and for some reason, it turned both of them on. 

Freddie suddenly wrapped her legs around Regina’s waist to pull her in closer until their crotches pressed up against one another, and now it was Regina’s turn to moan. 

She crashed their lips together, hungrily tugging on Freddie’s bottom lip with her teeth, making Freddie let out another delicious moan. 

They started grinding their hips together, trying to scratch their sudden itch as they panted against each other’s lips. 

Freddie tugged Regina’s pyjama pants down and cupped her, making the blonde let out a happy moan and roll her hips against Freddie’s hand. 

She grabbed Freddie’s shorts and pulled them down to do the same, moaning at the wetness she found there. 

“I wanna feel you…” Freddie moaned desperately, pushing herself up into Regina’s hand. 

Regina pushed Freddie’s hand away to grind her now naked crotch against Freddie’s, whining as their swollen, slick clits slid against one another. 

Freddie wrapped her arms around her neck to pull her down into another greedy kiss as she lifted her hips to meet Regina’s thrusts. 

The pillows were soon forgotten as the room filled with their moans and pants as they continued rubbing against each other, hungrily exploring each other’s bodies.


	66. Switch To Goth

twilightsforthegays asked: Regina dresses as a goth for Halloween and Freddie's so turned on because OH MY GOD

Freddie was used to being the “big titty goth girlfriend”, but it wasn’t exactly Regina’s day to day style.

For Halloween, though…

Regina decided to go all out.

She bought a black lacy gown that had a slit up on one side, putting her shapely leg out on tasteful display. She knew that one was going to drive Freddie crazy.

She put on heavy eyeliner and smokey eyeshadow as well as black lipstick, and she couldn’t help but smirk at her reflection.

She looked like a hot witch.

Regina even put on a choker; now she totally looked hot.

She trodded down the stairs, grinning at the gasp that left Freddie’s lips.

“Shit, you look…”

Regina tilted her head to the side, arching an elegant eyebrow as Freddie spluttered helplessly.

Poor girl’s brain was absolutely fried after seeing her hot girlfriend, and it was a really rewarding feeling.

“You look insanely hot.” Freddie breathed, and Regina all but purred, caressing a hand down Freddie’s cheeks.

“Do I?” She teased, and Freddie shivered, her eyes wide and her lips opening on another breathy little noise.

Exactly the reaction Regina was hoping for.

“We’re gonna be late to the party.” Regina said almost innocently, elegantly walking towards the entrance, feeling Freddie’s eyes on her.

Poor thing is gonna have a hard time to focus tonight, Regina thought giddily.


	67. Squirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: squirting, vaginal fingering, oral sex

Anonymous asked: Can I get Freddie's first squirt? You can choose the pairing! 

Freddie’s nerve endings were on fire, her body so highly-strung it was a wonder she didn’t explode.

Regina was fucking her hard, constantly hitting her G-spot as well as licking her swollen clit, and Freddie was so overstimulated, she had no coherent thought left.

Regina added a third finger, stretching her wide, and Freddie whimpered, biting her lip so hard it almost bled.

“That’s it, Kitten.” Regina purred, massaging Freddie’s sweet spot relentlessly.

“Come for me.”

Freddie felt heat coil in her lowet body, her muscles clenching and unclenching as she was nearing the edge, ready to fall over.

Regina gave a mighty thrust as well as gently flicked her clit, and it happened.

Freddie came, but it didn’t go like it usually did.

Regina watched im awe as Freddie’s arousal all but flooded, spraying her in the face; it was a seemingly endless fountain, just coming and coming.

Freddie clasped a hand over her mouth, her face turning beet red. Holy shit. She peed herself. This was the most embarrassing thing she had ever experienced.

“I’m sorry…” Freddie whined, and Regina looked up from between her legs.

Her chin was covered in clear vaginal fluid, nothing else.

“This was so fucking hot.” Regina husked, licking her wet lips.

“Baby, you just squirted.”

Freddie gasped, realization hitting her. She was so overstimulated, and then that wet feeling…

She blushed, but Regina just smirked, seemingly very into it.

“Could you do it again?”

Freddie wasn’t so sure about that, but it was definitely a fun experience.


	68. Mirror Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

killerqueen-slash asked: Regina fucking Freddie in front of a mirror.

Freddie gripped onto the sink, letting out a groan as Regina pushed into her.

“Is that good?” Regina asked, placing her hands on Freddie’s hips, squeezing them lightly.

“Yeah.” Freddie breathed, shuddering as the thick dildo slipped all the way inside.

Regina propped her chin up on her shoulder, her hands sneaking forward to cup Freddie’s breasts.

“Watch yourself. Look how gorgeous you are.”

Freddie looked up, blushing at her reflection in the mirror.

Her skin was flushed, her lips kiss swollen, looking like a mess already. And Regina looked utterly perfect, a smirk tugging on her lips.

“You are beautiful too.” Freddie moaned, her heart fluttering as she saw Regina blush too.

Deciding to have sex in front of a mirror was an amazing idea: that way, they could see each other’s faces, as well as their own.

Regina started thrusting her hips forward, and Freddie whimpered, leaning further over the sink.

She started toying with Freddie’s nipples, and Freddie bit her lip as she watched her face contort in pleasure. Regina smirked at her again, snapping her hips into her.

She picked up her pace, fucking into Freddie harder. Their eyes met in the mirror, and they both let out a moan at the same time, lost in the feeling of seeing each other’s pleasure.


	69. The Princess And The Pirate

Anonymous asked: Freddie is a badass pirate. Regina is a sheltered princess. Freddie kidnaps Regina for money or because she was being treated badly at home. They fall in love

The thing that Freddie found so intriguing about the Princess, is how damn stubborn and wild she was.

She was nothing like the spoiled, uptight priss that she imagined princesses to be- she constantly went against what her parents wanted it.

Regina was a dreamer, hoping that one day she could finally leave her castle, and go on adventures.

Thank God for a certain pirate lurking around the city just when Regina really needed some adventure.

It wasn’t truly a kidnapping, as Regina went willingly. Freddie saw how much she needed to break away from home, and she wanted to help.

“Please.” Regina practically begged her.

“I hate being here. Take me with you!”

So, Freddie did, smuggling Regina out and onto her ship, and they left the city with the palace behind.

It seemed like Regina truly liked adventure: she adored the ship, the sea, and she constantly nagged Freddie to teach her how to steal and how to use a sword.

They spent a lot of time in each other’s company on the ship, getting to know each other… And eventually falling in love.

Soon, legends started spreading around a dangerous pirate couple that no one could catch.

“You know, I prefer you as a pirate.” Freddie giggled, playing with an earring they stole.

Regina grinned, pulling her into a victorious kiss as their ship was set to roam the ocean once again.

She preferred being a pirate too, especially because she had Freddie.


	70. Palm Reading

Anonymous asked: freddie learning to palm read just to have an excuse to hold reginas hands and spend time with her

“And this line means you will have great luck.”

Regina laughed softly, her eyes twinkling as she watched Freddie examining her palm with great interest.

“Are you sure you’re not just pulling this out of your ass, Freddie?”

“No.” Freddie huffed, continuing to trace the line with her fingertip.

“I took lessons.”

She blushed a little, ducking her head so Regina couldn’t see it.

She really did go and took lessons in how to do palm reading, like the lovesick fool that she was, just so she could always hold Regina’s hands.

Freddie felt Regina’s intense gaze on her as she rubbed a thumb over her palm, and she swallowed thickly, trying to calm her heavily beating heart.

“This line here,” Freddie started, rubbing it gently,

“means a big surprise.”

Regina hummed, watching as Freddie’s small fingers danced over that particular line.

“What kind of surprise?”

Freddie shrugged, her cheeks pinkening again as she met Regina’s eyes again.

“I’m not sure. But it’s a good surprise.”

“That’s good to know.” Regina said, smiling as Freddie touched a slightly ticklish spot.

“I like surprises.”

Freddie looked up again, and she saw a strange emotion swirl in Regina’s eyes, and it made her heart flutter.

“What does it say about my love life?” Regina asked, her gaze shifting to Freddie’s lips, making the latter nearly choke on her own spit.

What exactly did she get herself into with this palm reading…?


	71. Performance Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, dirty talk

Anonymous asked: Freddie has autagonistophilia (arousal from performing on stage). She can be with any of the girls

People liked to joke that Freddie looked like she was having sex/having an orgasm during performing.

Little did they know that they were kind of right.

Standing up there, in front of so many people, making them go wild with her voice like a damn siren sent such a rush through Freddie’s body it nearly knocked her over every single time.

She was moaning into the microphone and humping various objects on stage, and people thought it was for the show.

But no, actually Freddie was just really damn turned on.

Luckily, she had a girlfriend who knew exactly how much she enjoyed this attention, and was always there for her to unwind after a show.

Regina had Freddie bent over the little sofa in their dressing room, three fingers deep inside her, making her moan and whimper against the leather.

“You were really good up there.” Regina teased, biting at Freddie’s earlobe.

Freddie gave a little sob, desperately rocking her hips back against Regina’s hand.

Regina scissored her fingers, spreading them wide to stretch Freddie out, and the moan that escaped her was like music to Regina’s ears.

Kind of fitting in this case.

“Maybe you should wear a vibrator on stage.” Regina suggested, hooking her fingers to bump into Freddie’s G-spot.

“Maybe then you would calm down.”

Freddie groaned, biting into the arm of the chair in desperation as she fucked herself on Regina’s fingers, wanting more.

“Or you would completely lose it.” Regina chuckled, sneaking a hand under Freddie’s torso to pinch her nipples.

“You would drop to your knees and start bouncing on it, fucking yourself in front of everyone.”

Freddie moaned louder at the thought, clenching around Regina’s fingers so hard it nearly hurt.

“You would enjoy that, huh?” Regina husked, fucking into Freddie faster.

“You already get so wet just by standing out there and singing, imagine them watching you pleasure yourself.”

She jabbed hard into Freddie’s sweet spot, and Freddie howled as she came, squirting all over Regina’s hand and the couch beneath them.

Fuck, that was an idea and a half…


	72. Secret's Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: homophobia

Anonymous asked: high school au - Freddie is in the closet & secretly in love with her best friend, regina (who she thinks is straight). She writes about her love for her all the time in her diary. Some douche finds her diary & outs her to the school, but regina is there to pick up the pieces

Freddie’s heart was pounding inside her chest like a hammer, tears stinging her eyes. This cannot be happening, this cannot be happening…

She jumped up pathetically, only for the guy to push her back down. He extended his arm above his head, holding her diary high so Freddie wouldn’t reach it.

“Give it back!” Freddie cried, tears streaming down her face. “Please, give it back!”

The boy grinned, opening it despite Freddie’s protests. “Let’s see what we have here, shall we?”

Freddie buried her face in her hands, sobbing brokenly. The whole school gathered around for the commotion, and now everyone will know her secret.

“Dear Diary!” the guy started, already cackling.

“I know this is the only thing I write about, but what can I say? I love Regina with all my heart. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And she’s the funniest, and the smartest, and the bravest. She’s my hero! Aww, how cute.”

Freddie sobbed, covering her ears with her hands. She couldn’t handle this.

She kept her unrequited love for her best friend a secret for so long, and now everyone knew it. It was only a matter of time until Regina finda out too…

“She let me sit on her lap yesterday. My heart was pounding so hard! I wish she felt the same way, but I know she’s straight and she will never love me back. It makes me sad, because I want to marry her, and have kids with her. I would even carry them if she doesn’t want to. I would do anything for her, because she’s the love of my life!”

The boy turned back to Freddie, grinning wolfishly.

“Oh, you poor, pining dy…”

“Shut the fuck up!” someone screamed, and the next thing Freddie knew, Regina pounced on the guy and punched him square in the face.

Everyone gasped including Freddie, but Regina didn’t give her time to dwell on it, because she grabbed her hand and led her away, pushing her into the girls’ room.

“Regina, I…” Freddie started, but she didn’t get a chance to finish, because Regina’s lips were on hers, silencing her.

Freddie gasped into her mouth, trembling as Regina kissed her sweetly, cupping her cheeks.

Regina gently wiped her tears, pulling back a little to breathe.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Regina asked softly.

“Freddie, I love you too.”

A fresh wave of tears spilled out, and Freddie dragged Regina into another kiss, holding onto her as tightly as possible.

This day started out as a nightmare, and ended up as a dream, Freddie mused as she kept kissing Regina, feeling the blonde’s arms tighten around her waist.


	73. Friends With Benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex (tho it's not very explicit)

Anonymous asked: Froger being friends with benefits

It was just casual sex, nothing more. No strings attached, as they agreed.

They were friends, they have been for long years, but there was always a sense of… Something else, around them.

Some kind of electricity, that they couldn’t ignore after a while.

They didn’t want commitment: they both had their fair share of heartbreak to know it would end up causing them trouble.

So, they settled it: friendship stays, with a little bit of sex sprinkled in. And it was going quite well.

They were playing a friendly game of Scrabble right now, cracking jokes and teasing each other.

Then the atmosphere turned heavy as Regina tackled Freddie down on the floor, claiming her lips in a kiss.

“Here comes the benefit part, huh?” Freddie chuckled as Regina kissed down her neck.

“I didn’t expect this tonight. I haven’t shaved my legs.”

“I don’t care.” Regina breathed, slipping her hands until Freddie shirt and cupping her breasts, pinching her nipples.

Freddie moaned, arching into her touch. Regina always knew how to rile her up even when she wasn’t all that much in the mood.

They ended up having several rounds on the floor, that started with Regina eating Freddie out before Freddie flipped them over and fingered Regina.

Then they migrated to the bed, and Regina took Freddie from behind, gripping her hips so hard both of them knew she was going to leave marks.

It was insane how they could switch from hot and heavy to platonic: they sat back to continue playing with the Scrabble, eating snacks and drinking beer.

It might have been a strange relationship to other people, but to Freddie and Regina, it was just perfect.


	74. Performance Rush Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vibrators

Anonymous asked: What about freddie actually doing what regina suggested in the one where she gets horny onstage?

Her voice just very barely faltered: the audience could definitely just chalk it up to exhaustion.

But Regina knew the truth.

And she was quite amused about it.

She watched from behind her drums as Freddie dropped low against the mic stand like a stripper pole, gasping into the microphone softly.

Her hips were thrusting forward, humping the mic stand, biting into her lip. She was an awfully sinful sight.

Freddie’s skin was flushed, sweat beading at her brows, her chest rising and falling heavily as the vibrations rocked her body.

Regina could only imagine how wet she was: she kind of wished Freddie wore a skirt tonight. She was fairly certain she could see her arousal dripping down her thighs…

The thought made her shudder, and she reached into her pocket for the remote, turning the vibrations higher.

Freddie moaned into the microphone, quickly masking it as a low note. She was full on fucking the mic stand now, desperately wanting to come.

For a second, Regina thought she was going to rip her clothes off right there: she was so obviously turned on, only the blind couldn’t see it.

During the next song, Regina turned Freddie’s vibrator higher, and Freddie gave a little sob, starting poor Joan.

Freddie was panting like a dog in heat, desperately rubbing herself against the stick in front of her.

Just a little bit more, right in front of everyone…

The thought finally made Freddie fall over the edge, and she came, squeezing around the vibrator, grinding against the mic stand for the last time.

She then cheerfully announced they were doing “Get Down, Make Love” next, and Regina had a vicious plan formulating in her head.

She still had that remote…


	75. Better Off With Me

Anonymous asked: Regina would do anything to protect Freddie, mostly because she has a secret crush on her. Freddie is in a relationship but her girlfriend is treating her like shit. Regina is jealous that Freddie spends time with that person instead of her who would love and cherish her. When Regina heard how Freddie's girlfriend humiliates her because of the outfit she's wearing, how she called her a slut and pulled her hair, she finally had it enough.

Regina wished Freddie would see what she did.

That her girlfriend was a fucking asshole, and she would be better off alone.

Or with Regina… But she didn’t want to be selfish, even though she desperately wanted to hold Freddie in her arms and tell her how much she loved her.

But she couldn’t have that, so she had to settle for settling Freddie free.

She constantly kept telling Freddie that she needed to get rid of the girl, because she was treating her awfully, but Freddie was naive, only seeing the good in people, and she didn’t see it.

And one day, the girl did something that was unforgivable in Regina’s eyes.

She called Freddie a slut, just because she was wearing a short skirt and a deeply cut top, and yanked her around, pulling her hair and shoving at her shoulders.

This was the last straw for Regina: she couldn’t watch this anymore.

“You have to leave her, Freddie.” Regina said, wiping Freddie’s tears.

“You cannot be with someone who’s so awful to you.”

Freddie snifled, clutching onto Regina’s hands.

“I don’t understand.” she cried, and Regina pulled her close to her chest.

“I always told you she’s an awful person.” Regina said, stroking Freddie’s hair.

“You need to be with someone who would treat you like you deserve. Who would carry you on their palm, who would cut off their arm for you. Who would never hurt you.”

Silence fell on them, and then Freddie looked up, realization sparkling in her eyes.

“I was so blind.” she said, cupping Regina’s cheeks, making her heart beat faster.

“What…?” she croaked, but then Freddie’s lips were on hers, and Regina didn’t have any thought left.

“You were here all along. The person who always cared about me. And whom I always loved, but I couldn’t admit it…”

Regina didn’t need any more explanation: she pulled Freddie into another kiss, unable to stop smiling against her lips.


	76. Ready, Freddie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Froger. With Regina liking to tease Freddie by asking her Ready Freddie?' before fucking her.

Honestly, Freddie should have known this was going to end up as an ongoing joke.

Considering how fond Regina has grown for this particular phrase, it was truly a matter of time until it ended up being used in the bedroom too.

Freddie was face down on the bed, whining and groaning as Regina fingered her, not deep enough, just teasing around her entrance before dipping inside ever so slightly.

“Reg…” Freddie whined, wriggling her butt in the air invitingly.

“Come on, I can take it.”

Regina chuckled behind her, one hand kneading Freddie’s butt, the other still teasing her until she was dripping wet.

“Regina!” Freddie cried out, bucking her hips backwards until she managed to bump into the strap-on Regina was wearing.

“Just put it inside, for fuck’s sake!”

Regina gave a raspy laugh, finally pulling her fingers back and pressing the toy against Freddie’s entrance.

“Ready, Freddie?” she husked, and Freddie rolled her eyes.

“Very funny. I have been ready for about an hour.”

The breath was knocked out of her as Regina finally pushed inside, and she let out a happy moan, tossing her head back in bliss.

This was not the last usage of “ready, Freddie?” in their bedroom, and thus it became so connected to the idea of having sex, that everytime they played Crazy Little Thing Called Love on stage, Freddie nearly came into her pants.


	77. Sub Time

killerqueen-slash asked: Sub! Regina and Sub! Freddie have their sub time together.

Freddie lay her head on Regina’s lap, purring softly as the blonde carded her fingers through her hair.

“How are you feeling?” Regina asked, gently rubbing her scalp.

“Good.” Freddie breathed, curling up smaller.

“A little sleepy.”

Regina hummed, lolling her head back against the headboard. She was feeling quite drowsy herself too.

Sometimes after an intense scene, all they needed was some “sub bonding time”, as they liked to call it, when all they focused on was taking care of each other and themselves.

“Drink.” Regina reminded Freddie softly, handing her the water bottle from the nightsand.

Freddie whined a little, not wanting to sit up, but she took the bottle and took a few sips.

She had a tendency to forget about the importance of rehydrating, but Regina was there to remind her.

In exchange, Freddie reminded Regina to eat.

“Just a few bites.” Freddie said said softly, holding up the cereal bar for her.

“Your energy levels are low.”

Regina smiled softly and took a bite, making Freddie hum appreciatively.

They curled up next to each other on the bed, both of them feeling floaty as the heavy fog of being in subspace started lifting.

“We should take a nap.” Regina advised, and Freddie hummed, resting her cheek against Regina’s chest.

“Sounds good.”

With that, they both drifted off, happy and safe in each other’s arms.


	78. The Hangover

Anonymous asked: Regina and Freddie get drunk as fuck. They wake up the next morning and realize, Freddie proposed and they got married. They both have crushes on each other

Regina woke up with an awful headache and her stomach twisting, and she had to take several breaths to keep herself from barfing.

Memories from last night were kind of foggy: she faintly remembered her and Freddie switching from vodka to tequila somewhere around midnight, and that was it.

Freddie…

She looked to the side, and saw Freddie lying next to her, groaning with her hands pressed over her eyes. She was beautiful as ever, and Regina suddenly had that strange thought, what if they… No, that’s impossible. Freddie is not into her like that.

She sighed, rubbing at her face. She felt something cold press into her cheek, and she frowned, pulling her hand away to see what it was.

It was a ring.

“What the hell…” Regina murmured, touching it gingerly. Did she get so drunk that she impulse bought herself an engagement ring?

Freddie shuffled closer on the bed, peeking over her shoulder to look at her hand, and she went pale.

Memories from last night started rushing back, and Freddie wanted to scream.

She saw herself telling Regina that she was in love with her, then trodding into a jewelry shop and getting that damn ring, and then proposing.

And if that wasn’t enough, she remembered them officially tying the knot, giggling like the idiots they were, and then screaming about being married all the way home.

Regina seemed to remember too, because she clasped a hand over her mouth.

“Fuck.” she groaned. “Are we married for real?”

“We can… I don’t know, get a divorce or something…” Freddie stuttered, starting to panic. Regina must hate her now.

Regina was silent for a while, her cheeks pink. She finally looked up at Freddie with a small smile.

“What if I like being married to you?”

Freddie nearly choked on her spit. “What?”

Regina decided to take a gamble: maybe this wasn’t a joke. Maybe there was a reason why Freddie proposed…

She leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Freddie’s lips before pulling back quickly, blushing.

Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe this really was a joke, and…

The next thing she knew, Freddie’s lips were on hers, kissing her sweetly, and Regina sighed happily, pulling her into her lap.

So, they went from pining best friends to wives in the span of 24 hours, thanks to some vodka and tequila.

Well, at least they didn’t need to second guess their feelings now.


	79. Post-Sex Nap

Anonymous asked: Freddie's girlfriend falls asleep between her legs resting her head on Freddie's belly, after a good fuck

Freddie panted, lying back against the pillow with a satisfied sigh.

Her clit ached deliciously from Regina sucking on it, and she felt sated and relaxed, floating in her post orgasm bliss.

Regina placed a playfuly little kiss onto her mound, licking Freddie’s wetness off her lips before resting her head on Freddie’s belly.

“This was amazing.” Freddie sighed, carding her fingers through Regina’s hair, making her purr.

The blonde closed her eyes, bracketing Freddie’s hips with her arms as she snuggled into her, essentially using her as a pillow.

“What, you’re gonna fall asleep on me now?” Freddie chuckled, patting Regina’s head.

“I want to reciprocate.” Freddie purred, but Regina didn’t answer.

Freddie patted her head again. “Reg?”

No answer. Freddie chuckled when she noticed her girlfriend fell asleep on her belly, her lips parted on quiet little snores.

“Unbelievable.” Freddie laughed.

She stroked her hand through Regina’s hair, making her let out a little hum, but she didn’t wake up, just burrowed further into Freddie’s warmth.

Freddie smiled, letting her girlfriend take a well-deserved nap.


	80. Just a Broken Arm

Anonymous asked: How about one of the girls breaking their arm and Freddie going into complete mum mode?? They can’t even lift a finger without Freddie wanting to do it for them :)

Regina groaned, trying to duck away from the spoon that Freddie tried to push against her lips.

“Freddie.” Regina sighed, “I only broke one of my arms. I can feed myself.”

“Nonsense.” Freddie tutted, giving her a warm smile.

“Let me help you, love.”

Regina sighed, opening her mouth obediently, and Freddie all but squealed.

Regina was aware Freddie liked taking care of other people, but she was totally ridiculous ever since Regina broke her arm.

She insisted on helping Regina with everything, even things she didn’t even need help with, and though it was cute, it was getting a little annoying too.

“Poor thing.” Freddie cooed, taking the bowl away once Regina was finished with her soup.

“What else do you need? A more comfortable pillow, perhaps?”

“Freddie…”

Regina didn’t even have time to hold her back, because Freddie already rushed away to find a better pillow for her.

She surrounded Regina with an armada of pillows and blankets, and Regina sighed.

“Freddie, this is just a broken arm. It’s not a big deal.”

“Of course it is.” Freddie huffed, covering Regina with a blanket and tucking her in.

“See? You need to rest, so your arm can heal faster. Good, right?”

Regina rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help a little smile.

“Very good.”


	81. Take A Long Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie riding Regina (Regina is using a thick strap-on)

Freddie was always a gorgeous sight like this, head tossed back, lips open on breathy moans, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

Regina grabbed her hips and pulled her down again, coaxing a whine out of Freddie.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Regina mused, squeezing her hips tight.

Freddie’s only response was a moan as she slammed her hips down again, shuddering as the head of the dildo brushed her G-spot.

Regina thrusted her own hips up, pushing herself deeper into her girlfriend, grinning as Freddie whimpered.

“Fuck…”

Regina’s hands sneaked up on her body, cupping her breasts, her thumbs brushing her hard nipples.

“Come on, gorgeous.” Regina groaned, twisting Freddie’s nipples harshly, making her gasp.

“Show me how much you want my strap.”

Freddie lifted her hips in response before slamming them down again, letting out a long moan as the dildo filled her up again.

Regina gripped her hips and started pulling her down, helping her ride.

“My god…” Freddie whimpered, picking up her pace.

She was riding Regina much faster now, and Regina grinned, laying back against the pillows to enjoy the sight.

“I could watch you forever.” She murmured, licking her lips at the sight of Freddie’s breasts bouncing.

Maybe Freddie wanted to say something, but the words died on her lips as she found an angle where the dildo constantly pressed into her sweet spot.

Regina admired the sight of Freddie falling apart on her, rolling her hips down a few more times before coming and slumping against Regina’s chest.


	82. Sleeping Beauty AU

killerqueen-slash asked: Sleeping Beauty AU - Froger.

Regina sneaked inside as quietly as she could, even though no one was awake. It still sent chilla down her spine, the idea that this whole kingdom fell into a deep slumber.

Now, she kind of felt like falling asleep too- taking down a dragon took a lot out of her. But first, she needed the find the Princess to break the curse.

She stepped over the sleeping guards before opening the door of the chamber that she guessed was the Princess’.

Regina was right: on the bed, the Princess lay.

She was the most beautiful girl Regina has ever seen in her whole life, and it made the breath stuck in her throat.

She had long, curly black hair, spreading around her head like a halo over her pillow. Her skin was warm, almost golden, her lips full and red, her eyelashes long and thick.

Regina’s heart was pounding inside her chest as she leaned over her. How could she, a mere mortal kiss such a gorgeous, angelic creature?

But she had to break the curse, so she put her own romantic feelings aside and pressed their lips together, sighing when she felt how soft and warm her lips were.

She gasped as her eyes opened, blinking up at her curiously, before giving her a small smile.

“Should I say good morning?” The Princess chuckled, and that made Regina laugh too.

“Erm… Probably?”

The Princess sat up slowly, looking around. Outside, they could see the Sun shining brighter, and heard some commotion.

“Thank you, brave knight.” The Princess said softly. “I’m Freddie.”

“Regina.” she replied, and Freddie gave her such a soft smile, it melted her heart.

She broke the curse- and now, she had the world’s most beautiful girl in her arms.

This was already a happy ending.


	83. Inspiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of smut

twilightsforthegays asked: King - in the middle of sex, Freddie stops and she's like omg I have an idea for a song or melody and Regina is like "is she for real right now?"

Freddie had the tendency to get inspired for songwriting in the most random moments- but during sex was a new thing.

She actually seemed pretty focused on eating Regina out, until she suddenly wasn’t.

She snapped her head up from between Regina’s legs, eyes wide and shiny, and Regina already knew their fun was over.

“My God,” Freddie breathed, licking her lips,

“I have the best song idea right now!”

Regina really hoped she was just joking, but she clearly wasn’t, because she placed a quick kiss on Regina’s thigh before all but jumping out of the bed.

“Freddie, come on…” Regina groaned, reaching after her girlfriend.

“Just finish me, please…”

But it was futile. Freddie was already at the piano, and though her sitting there naked was a sexy sight, Regina couldn’t really appreciate it now.

“Freddie,” she growled, “come back.”

“Don’t kill my inspiration.” Freddie simply huffed, getting her little notebook to start scribbling something down.

Regina watched as she tried a few tunes on the piano, the sex clearly forgotten - and she sighed, rolling onto her side.

Well, at least she could cling to the thought that maybe she was the one who gave that burst of inspiration to Freddie…


	84. Hold It Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, punishment, strap-ons

killerqueen-slash asked: Dom!Regina punishing Sub!Freddie.

Freddie whimpered, bucking her hips back, and Regina gave her a harsh slap.

“Don’t whine at me now.” Regina growled, giving her another firm spank.

“This is your punishment, and you will take it.”

She snapped her hips forward, grinding the head of the toy directly into Freddie’s G-spot.

Freddie cried out, clenching around the dildo desperately, clawing at the bedsheets.

“Please,” Freddie whimpered, tears streaming down her face,

“Please, I need to come.”

Regina tutted, giving her swollen clit a mocking flick that had Freddie howl.

“Too bad.” Regina grinned, rolling her hips against Freddie’s butt.

“You really need to hold it back, baby girl.”

Freddie gritted her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut and trying really hard not to let go, even though she desperately needed to come now.

Regina thrusted into her sweet spot again, and Freddie squeezed her thighs together, trying to hold back.

She really, really had to try and be a good girl for once, before she gets punished even harder.


	85. Love The Way You Move

Anonymous asked: Freddie dances in her room like no one is watching. But someone is watching her, and she is in love with what she sees in front of her.

Freddie was the most beautiful thing: she always knew that, but her beauty seemed to have amplified tenfolds now.

She didn’t realize anyone was watching; she had her earplugs in, her eyes closed, focusing on the music she was listening to.

She was swaying her hips, shaking her butt and mussing up her hair playfully. She may have not been the most graceful dancer, but she put all her heart into it.

Regina leaned against the doorframe, staying as quiet as possible, not wanting to disturb her.

She has never met anyone quite like Freddie, the perfect mixture of bold and shy, clumsy and elegant, big and small. She was everything in one.

Regina felt her heart flutter as Freddie smiled, humming along to the song before hopping across the room like a little fairy.

It wasn’t just the fact that she was gorgeous, that she had an incredible body: she was perfect, in all of her aspects.

Regina wanted to go in there, grab her hand and twirl her around, dip her low and grind their hips together.

She wanted to have fun with her, wanted to share the beauty too.

But she decided not to ruin the moment, and so she just watched as Freddie created a kind of magic no one else could.


	86. Easter Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: lingerie, implied smut

Anonymous asked: Since today is Easter, can you write something about Freddie wearing a sexy bunny costume. It can be one like Playboy bunny one, or something more revealing and provocative

Freddie twirled around, checking herself out from every angle in the mirror: she was quite satisfied with the result.

The black lacy bodice hugged her curves perfectly, emphasizing her tiny waist and ample chest: the small thong didn’t leave much to the imagination, and the stockings were deliciously filthy.

And the fluffy white bunny ears and tail topped it all off.

She fixed her bowtie choker before prancing back into the living room, hoping to surprise her girlfriend.

Regina nearly choked on her spit when she looked up, her eyes going wild and her cheeks pink, and Freddie giggled.

“Happy Easter, darling.” Freddie purred, leaning against the doorframe seductively.

“Wanna say hello to the Easter Bunny?”

“Oh, yes.” Regina breathed, raking her eyes over her body. She licked her lips appreciatively, and Freddie grinned, sauntering over to her and lowering herself down onto her lap.

“You know, I used to believe in the Easter Bunny, but I never realized she would be this hot.” Regina groaned, squeezing Freddie’s hip.

She slid her hands over the bodice, cupping her breasts cheekily before raising her hands to fiddle with the ears.

“Really cute.”

“Cute?” Freddie asked, grinding her hips down against Regina’s lap, her fluffy ear tickling her thighs.

“Cute.” Regina replied, leaning forward and kissing the mounds of Freddie’s breasts that swell over the bodice’s cleavage.

“Cute, and very sexy.”


	87. Meet My Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vibrators

Anonymous asked: Regina introducing innocent!Freddie to vibrators?

“Will it hurt?”

Regina cooed softly, kissing Freddie’s forehead. She pumped her fingers, making Freddie let out a soft moan.

“I will make sure it won’t.” Regina promised, gently massaging Freddie’s G-spot until she trembled with want.

“But we don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

“I want to.” Freddie said, giving her a small smile. “Just… Slowly?”

“Slowly.” Regina promised, gently pulling her fingers out. Freddie was quite stretched and wet enough, so she should be about ready.

Still, Regina completely drenched the vibrator in lube, making it as wet as possible before placing it against Freddie’s entrance.

“Ready, baby girl?” She asked, and Freddie nodded, blushing.

Regina very slowly, very gently started pushing it in, and Freddie immediately tensed up.

“Relax.” Regina said softly, gently rubbing her clit to take her mind off of the stretch.

Freddie drew in a sharp breath, trying to relax. Once she managed, the toy slipped in without difficulty.

“How do you feel?” Regina asked, and Freddie blushed, biting her lip.

“… full.” Freddie admitted quietly, and Regina smiled, leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

Once she felt Freddie relax, she switched on the vibrator, and Freddie moaned, her hips bucking up.

“Good?” Regina asked, gently moving the vibrator in and out of Freddie.

“Don’t stop, please!” Freddie whined, her hips twitching and shuddering as she fucked herself on the toy.

“Oh, it’s so good…”

Regina grinned, moving it just a little faster as well as turning the vibrator up a notch, and Freddie whined, squeezing around the toy hungrily.

She was so highly-strung, it was no surprise she came faster than usual, screaming and sobbing and squirting all over the toy and Regina’s hand.

“You liked it, huh?” Regina chuckled, and Freddie blushed heavily, giving an uncertain smile.

“Can we do it again?” She asked shyly, and Regina grinned, bopping her on the nose gently.

“Of course we can, baby girl.”


	88. A Big Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Freddie has a high fever and she collapsed while she was getting ready for bed. When Regina took her to the hospital it turned out she is pregnant

It appeared to be a typical illness, like the flu or something, and Regina surely didn’t expect that this is what was going to end up happening.

Freddie was queasy the whole day, her temperature running high, and Regina was growing concerned.

She told Freddie to go to bed early, supervising her- and that’s when it happened.

One second, Freddie was pulling the blanket off the bed, and the next, she collapsed in a heap, passing out.

Regina kept patting her cheek and calling out her name, but Freddie didn’t respond, and Regina started to panic.

She did the best she could, and took Freddie to the hospital, trying not to have a mental breakdown.

Thankfully, Freddie got better soon- but she nearly passed out again when the doctor came back with the results.

She was pregnant. Two months.

They have been trying for a baby, but the artificial insemination didn’t seem to work out- until now, apparently. They basically forgot about the last treatment, and Freddie wasn’t having the typical symptoms, either.

“I cannot believe it.” Regina chuckled, kissing Freddie’s hand.

“You scared the shit out of me, and then… Wow.”

“Sorry?” Freddie chuckled, lacing their fingers together.

“I thought I didn’t concieve.”

“Well, it seems like you did.” Regina laughed in disbelief, leaning over the bed and kissing all over her face, making her giggle.

“We are having a baby, aren’t we?”

“We are.” Freddie laughed, already feeling much better after the news.

She was pregnant. Holy fucking shit.

“Try to have regular symptoms now, okay?” Regina teased, her hand resting on Freddie’s still flat stomach.

Freddie laughed, her hand joining Regina’s over her belly.

“I promise.”


	89. Body Image Issues

Anonymous asked: Freddie is having body image issues and her girlfriend(s) help her feel better

Freddie made a disgusted frown at her reflection in the mirror, raking her eyes over her body.

The papers were right: she really let herself go in the past few months.

She pinched at her waist, feeling her heart drop when she felt the tiniest little softness. Oh, God, she thought, I’m getting so fat.

Freddie turned this way and that, checking herself out from every angle: Jesus, her butt has definitely grown, and her thighs…!

A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, and Freddie blushed, ducking her head.

“What is that sour expression?” Regina cooed, kissing the shell of Freddie’s ear.

“If I had that insane body, I would drool at my reflection, not frown.”

Freddie scoffed, averting her gaze. “Don’t lie to me.” She muttered, and Regina raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not lying.” Regina said softly, but Freddie shook her head, her cheeks heating in embarrassment.

“I know I got fat.” Freddie said, sighing deeply. “I saw what they wrote about me, and they are right. I let myself go, Regina… Just look at my waist.”

Regina hummed, placing her hands on Freddie’s waist, cupping it gently with a smile.

“Look how small it is in my hands.” She said softly. “Look at it, Freddie.”

Freddie did, a little reluctantly, feeling her heart flutter happily when she saw that Regina managed to envelope her waist.

“You’re not fat.” Regina said, kissing her neck gently.

“You are still really slim, trust me. Maybe you don’t see it, because people are assholes and they lie to you to make you feel worse, but I see the truth. And the truth is, you still look the same.”

She turned Freddie around, gently tapping her on the forehead.

“Don’t let your head get the better of you, okay? Try to look at your body the way that I do.”

Freddie nodded, glancing back towards the mirror. She still saw herself a little bloated, but she could also see Regina’s heart eyes.

“You truly wouldn’t lie to me, right?” Freddie asked, and Regina shook her head, cupping Freddie’s cheeks.

“Never.” She promised, kissing Freddie on the lips gently.

And despite her initial doubts, Freddie found herself believing her.


	90. Golden Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: clit massage

killerqueen-slash asked: Regina giving Freddie a massage after their tour, what turns into an innocent massage to some steamy sex.

Freddie let out a soft moan when Regina kneaded at a particularly painful knot in her back, feeling her joints and muscles pop.

“Feeling better?” Regina purred, rubbing at the tense spots in her neck, and Freddie hummed, lolling her head back.

“Yeah.” She breathed, letting out another happy sound when Regina massaged her shoulders.

“Your hands are golden, darling.”

“Oh, I know, alright?” Regina smirked, her hands stilling on Freddie’s back. Freddie was about to whine for her to continue, but then Regina slipped her hands under Freddie’s top, cupping her breasts.

Freddie moaned as Regina started thumbing her nipples, gently pinching the sensitive nubs.

“I can massage you anywhere you like.” Regina husked, kneading at Freddie’s breasts.

“Tell me where, Kitten.”

Freddie whimpered, feeling herself get wet as Regina kept toying with her nipples. The blonde’s hand finally slid lower, teasing along the hem of Freddie’s pants.

“Please…” Freddie whimpered, and Regina chuckled, slipping her hand inside.

Freddie tossed her head back with a moan when she felt clever fingers teasing her clit, and she gushed over Regina’s hand, making her snicker.

“Is that the kind of massage you like?” Regina grinned, pinching the sensitive nub between her two fingers, rolling it slowly.

“Yes…” Freddie moaned, rolling her hips against Regina’s hand.

Regina continued rubbing her clit, first in slow, but intense circles, then her pace picked up, and Freddie’s breath hitched in her throat.

Regina gathered some of Freddie’s wetness and spread it over her clit, easing her way as she continued rubbing, teasing and flicking, driving her girlfriend mad.

“I’m gonna…” Freddie whined, bucking her hips up.

“Regina, I’m gonna come!”

“Good.” Regina purred, giving Freddie’s clit a harsher flick, making her cry out.

She rubbed her faster, letting Freddie grind up against her hand, demanding more of the sweet friction, her thighs shaking in pleasure.

Freddie came with a loud cry when Regina pressed down on her swollen clit one last time, letting Freddie ride her orgasm out against her hand.

“Fuck…” Freddie chuckled breathlessly,

“you really do have golden hands.”

Regina grinned, pulling her hand away and licking her fingers with a smirk.


	91. Cuddling And Bickering

Anonymous asked: Freddie and Regina bickering over who it was that got both of them sick as they cuddle together for warmth

Regina’s teeth chattered despite the heat in the room, and she pulled Freddie closer, making her squeak.

“You owe me this much.” Regina growled, burying her face in Freddie’s neck.

“It’s your fault I’m suffering!”

“My fault!?” Freddie tried to shriek, but all that came out was a croaky little whine.

“You started it!”

Regina huffed, shaking her head and pulling Freddie even closer, trying to get some warmth from her body before she froze to death.

“You were coughing before me!”

“That wasn’t because of the flu.” Freddie pointed out, huffing as she smushed her cheek against Regina’s chest.

“My voice strained!”

“Yeah, why were you sneezing, then?” Regina shot back, tangling their legs together, so they were absolutely wrapped up in each other’s embrace.

“I sneezed once.” Freddie whined, shivering softly, and Regina tightened her arms around her.

“You were sick first!”

Regina rolled her eyes, but she didn’t reply this time, just pulled the blanket over the both of them.

Freddie was still huffing while she curled up against Regina’s side, completely moulding herself into her girlfriend.

They were still shivering and groaning when they finally fell asleep in each other’s arms, no closer to the solution.


	92. Not The Type You're Used To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of abuse

Anonymous asked: Freddie and Regina getting into a heated argument. Regina moves her hands to make a gesture, Freddie flinches and covers her face. The fight stops as Regina realizes Freddie has been hit before. Regina throws her arms around Freddie tightly and reminds Freddie she'll never hurt her along with giving her light kisses to her face.

Regina didn’t realize in the heat of the moment, just how scary she must have looked like.

She was very pissed at Freddie, so she kept screaming, going red in the face while doing so, and she couldn’t see through the blur of anger that Freddie started retreating.

She wasn’t meaning to do anything to Freddie, of course - God, she would rather cut off her own arm-, but that was not the impression Freddie was getting.

Regina only meant to brush her hair out of her face, but Freddie gasped, covering her face with her hands and curling in on herself, trying to get away from the impending danger.

Regina gasped when she realized what this meant.

Freddie has been in many abusive relationships before, and she must have thought that Regina would hit her too. After all, she was angry, she was screaming…

Regina wrapped her trembling girlfriend in her arms, shushing her softly. She absolutely hated herself for even making Freddie think that she would ever hurt her.

“I’m sorry, Freddie.” Regina whispered, kissing the side of her head.

“I didn’t mean to do anything, I swear. But I know that it looked scary, and I’m sorry, I should have thought ahead.”

“It’s okay…” Freddie whispered, but Regina shook her head, tightening her arms around her.

“No, it’s not. I should be more careful with those sudden movements.”

She tilted Freddie’s face up, wiping her tears away gently.

“I would never hurt you, Freddie.” Regina promised, and Freddie nodded, giving Regina a weak smile.

Regina showered her cheeks in kisses, cuddling her until Freddie relaxed and started giggling, no longer feeling like she was in danger.


	93. Reconciliation

Anonymous asked: Regina and Freddie get into a argument. Regina says something during the argument that she regrets because it makes Freddie leave with their son. But they somehow make it up?

Regina seriously wanted to scream and tear her hair out in frustration. How could she do this? How could she hurt her wife like that, how could she humiliate her in that way!?

She wasn’t thinking, clearly. She was tired and pissed, and so she projected her anger onto Freddie, calling her childish, incapable of taking care of herself - a burden, basically.

Regina couldn’t blame her in the slightest that she left with Leonard.

She kept pacing around the room, trying to figure out what to do. She had to apologize to Freddie, had to get her wife and her son back.

She had to find them.

Freddie didn’t go far, as it turned out: she was at her parents’, who obviously didn’t want to let Regina in, but she kept begging until they eventually gave in.

Regina had to will herself not to pull Freddie into a hug just yet- she had to earn that beforehand.

“I’m so sorry.” Regina said, blinking back her tears. “You know I didn’t mean it, Freddie…”

“I know.” Freddie admitted, biting her lip. She looked back up at Regina, her eyes a mix of determined and uncertain.

“But you can’t say things like that, and just expect that I would be okay with it.”

“You’re right.” Regina said, nodding hastily. “I was an asshole. You didn’t deserve it.”

“I didn’t.” Freddie said, ducking her head. She seemed to be contemplating something before she looked up at Regina again.

“But you do deserve a second chance, I think.”

Regina felt her heart flutter happily, and she let out a relieved sigh when Freddie gave a small smile.

Leonard hugged Regina’s leg, looking from one parent to the other.

“Will we go home now, Mummy?” He asked, looking at Freddie expectantly.

Freddie looked at Regina, and she nodded, making Regina’s chest fill warmth.

“Yes, we will.”

Regina hugged her son, before pulling Freddie close, feeling relieved as she didn’t flinch away. She made a mental note to keep proving to Freddie how much she loved and valued her from then on.


	94. The Great Escape

Anonymous asked: After a fun night, Regina is trying to sneak out Freddie's window before her parents come upstairs but she gets stuck. And is panicking as the footsteps are getting closer, and closer and Freddie is just smacking/twisting her lower half trying to unjam her. Will she be freed or will the young lovers get caught?

It all seemed so easy: she would just open the window and slip through it, hop onto the ground and walk away like nothing happened.

Except, Regina didn’t count with the fact that the window was too narrow.

Her torso fit through just fine, her hips got stuck, and Regina swore under her breath as she tried to push herself out, to no avail.

“What are you doing?” Freddie hissed, quickly pulling on her shirt. “My parents will be here any minute!”

“I’m stuck, okay?” Regina scoffed, wriggling helplessly. “Shit!”

Freddie rushed to her aid, placing her hands on Regina’s butt and giving her a shove, but not even that was working.

“You know, I usually like it when you knead my ass, but this is very uncomfortable!” Regina huffed as Freddie pushed on her again.

“I’m trying to help you, dickhead.” Freddie growled, gathering all her strength and shoving her again.

“Freddie?”

Freddie yelped, yanking on Regina’s body like a madman, making her groan in discomfort.

“That was my father, quick!” Freddie hissed, grabbing onto Regina’s hips hard, putting all her power into the next shove.

By their combined forces, Regina managed to slip through the window just in time as Bomi opened the door, looking over his daughter suspiciously.

“I’m just letting some fresh air in.” Freddie said innocently, and Regina giggled as she ran away.

That was a close call, and her body hurt all over, but they managed!


	95. Defending Your Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: racist language, minor violence

Anonymous asked: Regina gets into a fight defending her girlfriend(s) honor.

The anger started boiling inside Regina’s veins the minute the guy cornered Freddie.

She literally left her alone for a few minutes, and some creep was already all over her, smirking and leaning way too close to Freddie’s liking.

Regina abandoned their drinks at the bar to march over to them, all but growling at the man who was now trying to wrap an arm around Freddie leisurely.

“Leave her alone.” Regina snapped, and the man chuckled, his hand resting on the small of Freddie’s back while she tried to pull away with a frown.

“You can join too.” The man laughed, caressing Freddie’s hair and making her shiver. “Though I’ve gotta be honest, I have a taste for something more exotic today.”

He leaned in to nuzzle Freddie’s neck, and Regina reacted on autopilot, punching him in the face as hard she could. She couldn’t help but grin at the satisfying cracking sound.

“Regina!” Freddie shrieked, but Regina was long gone now: when the guy flung at her, she all but tackled him to the floor, punching him again and again.

“Touch my girlfriend again, and you will regret the day you were born!” Regina snarled before rising to her feet, wrapping an arm around Freddie’s waist and ushering her outside.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Freddie tutted, wiping some blood off the corner of Regina’s mouth.

“What if he calls the police on us?”

“It would be worth it.” Regina said, feeling utterly smug with herself even when Freddie rolled her eyes.

Maybe she went a little too far-but she surely wouldn’t let anyone molest her girlfriend!


	96. Different Destination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, rimming

Anonymous asked: Regina eating Freddie's ass?

The little whimpers Freddie kept letting out were like music to Regina’s ears: she wanted to hear more.

She flicked Freddie’s clit with her tongue, making her buck her hips back with a little gasp, chasing the delicious friction against her heated parts.

Regina had other plans in mind, though, something that would definitely blow her girlfriend’s mind.

She gripped onto Freddie’s butt and spread her cheek, making her let out a confused noise. Freddie twisted her neck to check what Regina was doing, who dived in with a grin.

She licked a long stripe across Freddie’s hole, making her gasp and tense up at the alien feeling.

“What are you doing?” Freddie asked, whimpering when Regina’s tongue traveled around her anus again.

“I’m eating you out.” Regina replied simply, blowing hot air on the sensitive skin, making Freddie tremble.

“I just chose a different destination.”

With that, she pointed her tongue and gently started pushing it in, making Freddie temporarily tense up before she relaxed again, whining all the way as Regina’s tongue slipped through the tight ring of muscles.

Freddie didn’t know what to do with herself suddenly: it was so different, it was so weird - and yet, it was so good, that she wanted more.

She started rolling her hips backwards, and she could feel Regina’s smirk against her skin as she started fucking her with her tongue.

“Shit, Reg…” Freddie moaned, thrusting her hips back again as Regina twisted her tongue inside her.

“You’re killing me.”

“I think I’m making you live, actually.” Regina grinned as she pulled back, flicking Freddie’s hole painfully, making her let out a gasp.

She reached between Freddie’s legs to rub her clit while she went back to licking her hole, adding more pleasure to the mix.

Freddie was now panting, desperately clutching onto the bedsheets as she rocked back against Regina’s face and hand, chasing her completion.

She came almost embarrassingly fast, her oversensitive body unable to hold back anymore as she reached her breaking point.

Regina continued licking and rubbing her through it, and Freddie had to swat at her to stop as she became overwhelmed.

Regina looked up with a grin, and Freddie shook her head in disbelief with a little chuckle.


	97. Too Cute of An Image

Anonymous asked: Freddie was asleep in a field of flowers and she simply so adorable that Regina screeched and woke her up

The image was simply perfect: sweet and gorgeous, something that belonged in a museum.

Regina only went to retrieve some sandwiches from their car, and when she returned, that perfect sight welcomed here.

Freddie has fallen asleep in the grass, her hands laced together over her stomach comfortably, her head tilted to the side. Her lips were half open, her long eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks.

The yellow flowers around her just made the image all the more perfect, and Regina couldn’t help back the delighted little squeal upon seeing this all.

Freddie’s eyes immediately snapped open, and she groaned, looking around with adorable confusion.

“What happened?” She asked, rubbing at her eyes sleepily, and Regina cooed, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

“You fell asleep, and it was the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.” Regina explained with a grin, making Freddie snort.

“And that’s why you started screeching like a madwoman?”

Regina laughed, gently bopping her on the nose.

“Trust me, if you’ve seen yourself, you would have screamed too.”

Freddie hummed, not looking entirely convinced as she laid back on the grass, her eyes slipping close again.

“I want to sleep.” She said simply, and Regina chuckled, brushing her hair out of her face gently.

“Of course. Sorry for waking you up. I promise that I won’t scream again.”

Freddie’s lips twitched into a smile before she drifted off, her breathing becoming even and peaceful.

Regina kept her promise and didn’t scream, but she did get her camera to snap a few pictures.


	98. Too Much Stress

Anonymous asked: Regina getting stressed over the kids and snaps at Freddie which makes her girlfriend have a panic attack.

Regina loved their kids, of course she did, but after a while, dealing with a very loud and very curious four years-old and a screaming newborn became too much.

She felt like she was breaking her back day and night, working her ass off to make sure Freddie could relax with the baby, and honestly, she didn’t feel like she was getting enough appreciation.

She wanted to unwind a little bit too, but it was simple impossible - all she did was tending to Felix while Freddie was busy with Amaya, and she was getting closer and closer to her melting point.

And when Freddie called her out on buying the wrong type of diaper, she just snapped.

She didn’t realize how loud she was getting. All she cared about was finally pouring her heart out, over feeling like she did all the work, like she was a terrible mother, a failure.

She couldn’t see the terrified look on Freddie’s face and the way she clutched Amaya closer to her chest as if to protect her; she only realized what she was doing when Freddie’s breath audibly hitched.

It was as if a switch got turned: she rushed over to Freddie and gently cupped her cheeks, feeling terribly guilty at the tearsbin her wife’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Freddie.” Regina stammered, and Freddie started trembling, taking a cautious step back. She looked like a terrified animal, and it broke Regina’s heart: she did that. She scared the crap out of her wife.

“Don’t!” Freddie cried when Regina tried to touch her again, her arms tightening around her baby protectively. “No, please…”

“Freddie, I won’t hurt you.” Regina promised, extending her hand, very slowly. “I’m so sorry that I yelled. I promise I won’t do it again, okay? Please, Freddie. It’s alright. Try to breathe for me, love.”

Freddie nearly choked, but at least she tried, which meant the fog around her brain was slowly clearing. It dissipated completely when Amaya reached out to Regina as if to say, ‘see? She won’t hurt us.’

“I am so sorry, Freddie.” Regina repeated, pulling Freddie close. This time, Freddie didn’t flinch away.

“I know.” Freddie said, hiding her face in Regina’s neck. “I’m sorry that you’re so stressed.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Regina said guiltily. “I shouldn’t have snapped.”

Freddie looked up at her with a small smile, and Regina felt her heart warming.

“Guess we need to work out a better routine around the kids, huh?” Freddie asked softly, and Regina nodded, planting a kiss onto her lips.

That was definitely for the better, if they wanted to make sure accidents like that won’t happen again.


	99. Different Destination Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: rimming, face-sitting

Anonymous asked: Can you do a pt 2 to Regina eating Freddie’s ass please?

“Sit on my face.” Regina drawled, and Freddie let out a soft moan as her girlfriend dragged her into a deep kiss, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth.

“Happily.” Freddie grinned, pushing Regina onto her back and climbing up on her body, her body burning up with arousal as she hovered above her face.

Just when she started lowering herself, Regina stopped her with a hand on her hip.

“Not like that.” Regina said, licking her lips hungrily. “Your butt.”

Freddie blushed deeply. The memories of Regina surprising her with a sudden rimjob still lived in her brain vividly, and if a little moan escaped at the premise, then so be it.

“You’re not gonna like… Choke?” Freddie asked, and Regina chuckled, shaking her head.

“We’re gonna be careful. I’m just gonna tap on your butt or something. Come on, now. Take a seat.”

Her eyes were dark and full of lust, and Freddie swore under her breath as she shifted, very slowly lowering herself until she took her place against Regina’s lips.

She gasped when Regina’s wet tongue thrust up to trace her hole, and she grabbed onto the bedpost to keep herself up.

Her thighs shook as Regina circled her anus with her tongue with slow, teasing moments, drawing delicious little gasps and moans out of Freddie.

She blew hot air on the sensitive skin, and Freddie whimpered, feeling herself drip a quite embarrassing amount- but if the little moan Regina let out was any indication, she seemed to like that.

Regina pointed her tongue and gently pushed it past the tight ring of muscles, slipping the tip inside. Her hands snaked up on Freddie’s body to pinch her nipples, making her let out a deep moan.

“Fuck, Reg…” Freddie whined, closing her eyes in bliss as she gently rocked back against her face. She never would have thought rimming could feel that good, and yet here she was, losing her mind because of it.

Regina gave her nipples a harsh twist, pushing her tongue just a little deeper inside. She shifted under Freddie, presumably to rub her thighs together and release some of her arousal, and the fact that she became so turned on just by eating her girlfriend’s ass, made Freddie let out another breathy moan.

She let herself gently grind down against Regina’s face as the blonde gently fucked into her, every lap of her tongue followed by a tug ob her nipples, and Freddie was sure she went to Heaven.

When Regina licked around her hole and did her trick with the hot air again, as well as digging her nails into Freddie’s nipples, Freddie came, tossing her head back with a loud moan.

She slumped against Regina’s face, but then a sharp tap on her ass made her realize she was cutting off Regina’s air supply, so she quickly scrambled off, sprawling out next to Regina like a starfish.

“That was hot.” Regina breathed, and Freddie laughed breathlessly, shaking her head in disbelief.


	100. Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls

Anonymous asked: Freddie finds a knock-off necklace at a pawnshop resembling the one from Titanic. She convinces Reg to let her draw her only wearing the necklace.

Even though the necklace was nothing more than cheap plastic, it was still the most beautiful thing Freddie has ever laid her eyes on.

Well, it wasn’t really the necklace, per se: it was a certain someone wearing it, who was reclining on their little sofa with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Freddie felt her cheeks heat as she looked up from the sketch, her eyes roaming over her girlfriend’s body shamelessly: Regina had an insanely gorgeous form, and it would have been a real shame not to eternalise that.

Luckily, Regina was more than happy to indulge her artistic tendencies.

“Enjoying yourself?” Regina teased, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively, and Freddie let out a soft chuckle.

“Don’t move.” She huffed, though she couldn’t help a little grin. “I’m working on your face now.”

“Oh?” Regina grinned, shifting ever so slightly. “I thought you were working on my hot body that you keep ogling.”

Freddie stuck her tongue out at her playfully, while stealing another glance- truly for artistic purposes only.

“Well, I’m not gonna lie, darling, you’re gorgeous.” Freddie said softly, applying some shade below Regina’s jaw on the drawing.

When she next looked up, Regina was blushing ever so slightly. She truly was a piece of art, lying there bare and vulnerable, and yet so trusting, so willing to let Freddie stare and bathe in her beauty. Freddie watched her pale skin with the slight goosebumps, the light pink blush dusting her cheeks, the knock-off necklace glimmering in the lamplight against her chest.

“I love you.” The words simply ripped out of Freddie, beckoned to the surface by an appreciation that only a true artist felt: the object of her constant admiration becoming even more admirable by some graphite and a carefully arranged pose.

“I love you too.” Regina replied, her lips curling into a soft smile. “You artists are so sappy.”

“Well, what can I do?” Freddie laughed, licking the tip of her finger and smudging a line for a nice dramatic effect.

“You look too pretty naked with that bijou around your neck.”

Regina pretended to swoon, and Freddie went back to sketching, grinning all the while.


	101. Party Make-Out

i-am-the-egg-enby asked: May i request fem!froger hanging out at a party and they go make out in the closet?

A pair of lips traced the back of her neck, and Freddie giggled, reaching behind herself to lightly swat at her girlfriend.

“What are you doing?” She asked, grinning when Regina nuzzled her neck again, her breath hot against her skin.

“I’m having so much fun.” Regina replied, the words a little slurred due to the generous amount of alcohol she had in her system.

“But you know what could be more fun?”

Freddie hummed softly, tilting her head back for more kisses. She didn’t really care who saw them: she was way too drunk, and so was everyone else at the party, too occupied with their own respective partners to pay attention to them.

Regina didn’t offer an explanation, just grabbed Freddie’s hand and dragged her off the dancefloor, making her giggle and tumble after her.

Freddie wasn’t exactly surprised that they ended up inside a huge closet only a few moments later, nor was she surprised that Regina’s lips were on hers in an instant, hot and hungry.

Freddie moaned as her back hit the wall behind them. She slipped her hands into Regina’s backpockets, grabbing her butt and pulling her flush against her body. The blonde let out a soft moan against her lips, her own hands finding Freddie’s waist.

Now Freddie wasn’t only dizzy from the alcohol; the way Regina kept hungrily licking into her mouth set her head spinning.

She closed her eyes in bliss and let Regina practically fuck her mouth with her tongue, her hands roaming over Freddie’s body, getting more and more cheeky with each passing seconds.

“We abandoned the guests.” Freddie breathed against Regina’s mouth, whimpering when she bit down on her lower lip gently.

“Screw them.” Regina replied, her tongue slipping back inside Freddie’s waiting mouth, knocking the wind out of her.

Well, Freddie didn’t really feel like arguing anymore; her tongue joined Regina’s in a lustful, maddening dance, kissing each other until they were both breathless.


	102. Wasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: alcohol

Anonymous asked: Regina gets wasted at some girl's (Freddie's) party. She tears down curtains as she stumbles through the house and smashes into her future girlfriend, Freddie while doing so

The girl was utterly, absolutely drunk out of her mind, Freddie could tell. It was hard not to notice, considering she spent the last few minutes stumbling through the house and knocking into everything and everyone in her way.

She was pretty, even while totally wasted, all long, tousled blonde hair and big blue eyes that were a little hazy right now: she was so damn pretty that Freddie couldn’t even be mad at her when she tore down the curtain in her haste to try and grab onto something.

Or when she practically fell into her lap, knocking her over and onto the couch, sprawling out on top of her.

“Oh… Okay.” Freddie said with a breathless laugh. Sure, she liked having pretty girls on top of her, but this was a little uncomfortable.

“Hey, uhm… You’re still up?” She poked the blonde in the side, hoping she didn’t fall asleep on top of her.

The girl finally raised her head, giving her a drunken, lopsided grin and a little wave.

“Hello there, gorgeous.” The girl slurred. “Did we have sex?”

“… no.” Freddie squeaked. The girl hummed, accidentally (or not, it was hard to tell) palming Freddie’s breasts as she scrambled off her.

“Too bad. You’re a catch.”

“Why, thank you.” Freddie chuckled, gently pushing the girl back when she swayed. “But I don’t take advantage of drunk girls.”

“Cool.” The blonde said, patting Freddie’s cheek. “You’re lovely. Can I take you out someday?”

Freddie blushed, covering her smile with her hand. Even pissed like this, this girl was too adorable.

“Let’s talk about this when you’re sober.” Freddie suggested. “I’m Freddie.”

“Regina.” She replied with a grin, lifting Freddie’s hand to her lips and kissing her knuckles, making the breath stuck in Freddie’s throat.

“Sorry for tearing up the house.”

“No problem.” Freddie replied. Regina sent her another grin, and Freddie knew she was falling for her, and quickly.


	103. The Color of The Dress

Anonymous asked: In 2015, Regina & Freddie get in a huge fight over what color The Dress is (If you don't know what I'm referencing, google "The Dress 2015")

“White and gold. Really? I thought you were the artistic one.”

Freddie huffed, sending Regina such a stink-eyed look, that it nearly made the blonde falter. Nearly. She was still very much convinced about her own truth, thank you very much.

“Darling, do you have eyes?” Freddie asked, sticking her nose in the air. “Because if you do, I’d suggest you open them.”

“Freddie…” Regina sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “It’s literally a black and blue dress.”

Freddie made an honestly quite funny sound, pointing at the picture on her laptop with a dramatic gesture.

“This picture is right in front of you.” Freddie said, running out of patience. “What colors do you see, again?”

Regina leaned in, narrowing her eyes. Well, no matter how much childish foot stomping, or rambling about the arts Freddie waa going to dump over her, that fucking dress was still black and blue to her.

“Black and blue.” Regina repeated, and Freddie threw her hands up in the air with a whine.

“You are a lost cause, Regina. Totally lost.” Freddie rolled her eyes. “It couldn’t get more white and gold than that.”

Regina chuckled, placing her hands on Freddie’s shoulders and giving them a squeeze, making her girlfriend slump back against her.

“Maybe we could decide who wins this argument in a more fun way.” Regina smirked.

Freddie glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow.

“You want to decide who’s right about the color of this damn dress by fucking?”

Regina nodded, sending Freddie a challenging look. Freddie hummed, then her own lips curled into a smirk, and she stood from her chair faster than a tornado.

“I’m in.” She said with a grin. “It’s showdown time.”

Regina laughed, grabbing Freddie’s hand and running towards the direction of the bedroom.


	104. Can't Hold Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Freddie cums too early and feels ashamed and embarrassed thinking Regina would make fun of her for it.

This had to be the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to Freddie - and that was saying something, because she had her fair share of awkward moments in her life. This one, though, took the cake.

It happened like how a freight train hit you, out of nowhere and way too sudden; it only took a few thrusts of those clever, wicked fingers, and Freddie was coming all over herself like the loser she was.

And now she was curled up, face hidden in the pillows. She didn’t dare look Regina in the eye. God, what could she think of her!? This wasn’t normal. Regina must think she’s a weirdo.

Regina placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Freddie whimpered, burrowing deeper into the pillows.

“Hey.” Regina said softly. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” Freddie huffed, cheeks flaming. “This was so weird…”

Regina gave a soft hum, then she kissed the back of Freddie’s neck, nuzzling the warm skin. “I don’t think it was weird.” Her voice had a cheeky edge to it. “Do you know what I think it was?”

Freddie shook her head, then gasped when a hand slipped between her legs, nudging them apart. Regina’s index finger traced her entrance teasingly, and Freddie moaned.

“I think it was fucking hot.” Regina drawled, pushing the tip of her finger inside. She grinned at how easily it slipped in, Freddie’s wetness was easing the way.

“It’s so sexy, that you can’t hold back.” Regina breathed, pumping her finger lazily. Freddie whined, her hips pushing back on their own accord.

“You’re sensitive.” Regina noted with a grin, slipping another finger inside. Freddie swore, spreading her legs wider for her.

“It makes me want to fuck you and make you cum over and over again.” Regina said, her breath hot against Freddie’s skin, her fingers sending sparks racing up Freddie’s spine.

“Oh, God.” Freddie moaned, her body trembling when Regina’s fingers brushed against her G-spot.

“Let’s see how long you can last now, Kitten.” Regina teased, giving a thrust that had Freddie’s eyes roll back into her head.


	105. The Intruder

living-on-my-own-fm asked: Froger: Freddie is home alone and there’s an intruder. She hears them talking to the cats, asking them where she is. She calls Regina to help her cause she doesn’t know what to do.

Her hands were shaking so hard, it was a wonder she didn’t drop the phone. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, her palms growing damp with nervous sweat.

Freddie could have cried in relief when Regina finally picked up, her sleepy voice soothing even amidst the panic.

“Hello?”

“Regina, I need you to come over.” Freddie whispered. She heard shuffling, and she curled in on herself, trembling. “Please…”

“What’s wrong?” Regina asked, sounding more alert. Freddie let out a shaky breath, craning her neck towards the door to see if the guy has found her.

“Someone’s in the house.” Freddie replied, teeth chattering. “I can hear him talking to the cats. He’s looking for me.”

Regina swore on the other end of the line. There was a quiet thud as she presumably jumped out of the bed, then she spoke again.

“I’m on my way. Stay in the room, Freddie. And lock the door.”

“Okay.” Freddie said, clutching the phone like a life-line. It’s gonna be okay now. Regina will know what to do.

*

Regina drove way past the speed limit, trying to get to Freddie as quickly as possible. The idea that someone would dare hurt her, made her want to go and beat up whoever it was.

It warmed her heart, though, that Freddie called her. Not Brianna, not Joan, not anyone else. She specifically called her, the woman who was so deeply in love with her. It was time for Regina to play the knight and save the damsel in distress.

It was easy to deck the dude: he was still talking to the cats like a maniac, crawling around the floor and so he didn’t see Regina coming. The second he went down, Regina ran to find Freddie.

“Darling!” Freddie shrieked, flying into her arms. She was shaking like a leaf, sobbing in relief. “Thank God you came!”

“Of course I did.” Regina said, holding her tight. Freddie smelled like lavender, and was wearing a frankly distracting silky pyjama set, and this combined with the adrenaline made Regina a little dizzy.

“We need to call the police.” She croaked, after Freddie was still clinging to her despite the imminent danger being gone. Not like she minded holding her in her arms, but they still needed to get rid of a burglar.

“Oh, yeah.” Freddie stammered, blushing. She didn’t seem to want to pull away from Regina at all, and it made Regina’s heart beat even faster.

Now, they should focus on the task at hand, and get that creep arrested. Lady Regina could confess her feelings to her scared Princess after he was removed.


	106. Couldn't See You Over There

Anonymous asked: Regina is practically blind and she doesn't want any help. One day she crashes into her crush Freddie and they accidently kiss.

Once, Brianna told her she was going to knock into someone if she refuses to wear her glasses. Regina just shrugged it off, continuing to scramble around, eyes narrowed as she tried to focus.

Sure, it would have been better to actually see something - but Regina hated her glasses with a burning passion. In her humble opinion, they were totally uncool.

And if she wore them that day, she wouldn’t have gotten the kiss from the girl she was pining after for months now.

She was aware someone else was in the room, but she was tired and it was a little dark, and thus her eyesight was even worse. And when she moved to walk around whoever it was, she misjudged the distance and bumped into her.

It was a lucky fall, Regina always joked about it later on. As she surged forward, their faces pressed up against one another, and their lips brushed in an awkward half-kiss.

When they finally managed to fins their balance, Regina finally got to see who it was.

It was Freddie, the utterly gorgeous, adorable girl of her dreams, blinking at her, cheeks pink.

“Oh, erm, I’m sorry.” Regina stuttered, ears burning in embarrassment. From this close, Freddie was even more beautiful (and definitely less blurry).

“It’s fine.” Freddie replied, touching her lips tenderly. Her eyes were twinkling, as if she was trying to hold back a smile.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Regina laughed, her heart pounding when Freddie gave her an earnest smile. Damn it, but maybe she should wear her glasses so she could see that smile all the time.

“Have you not seen me?” Freddie asked softly. Regina shrugged, giving an awkward little laugh.

“Oh, I totally saw you. It was on purpose.” She teased with a wink, and Freddie blushed deeper, her smile widening.

“Well, whatever was the reason, I’m really happy we bumped into each other.” She said, a little mischievously.

Regina grinned, looking over her from head to toe. God, she really was beautiful.

Okay, maybe she would wear her glasses, just occasionally, because she simply needed to see Freddie.

But then again, if she didn’t wear them, she could bump into her once again…

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests about fem!Queen on my blog, bambirexwrites, so feel free to drop by and send me something :))


End file.
